


Healed Hearts

by Believer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer/pseuds/Believer
Summary: When Dave and JJ meet at the race track they immediately realize they have something special, that very few have found. Do they find happiness? Alpha/Omega universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Healed Hearts

Part 1

A/N: While this is basically a love story set in the Alpha/Omega, as well as Criminal Minds universe, there is also play spanking as part of the Alpha/Omega dynamics. If you don't like that kind of thing then this is not the story for you. You have been warned.

Believer76

Dave tried not to stare at the beautiful woman that had just sat down next to him, as that would be rude and his mama had taught him better. She was lovely at least from what he could see, with long blonde hair and he suspected blue eyes, but since she hadn't even looked in his direction he couldn't be sure. She was of average height, slim and lithe.

"Do you come here often?" Dave asked just to get the beautiful woman to look at him.

"Are you talking to me?" JJ asked, as she turned to face the handsome man with short black hair and goatee.

Instantly she was struck by how handsome he was and the animal within her reared back as if struck.

Dave's expression mirrored JJ's and they both knew immediately that they were perfectly suited to each other because they were both the same species and they always knew instantly when they had met 'the one'.

"Yes, I was," Dave said his voice strained. "Of course, I didn't know we were lifemates until I looked into your eyes."

"I know," JJ said softly, so that she wasn't overheard. "I feel the connection we share. I feel that urge to mate with you, just as I know you do me, but I think it can wait until after the race."

"I think it can wait that long, but after that you're mine," Dave said softly but his voice was deadly serious.

"Alright," JJ agreed immediately. "I'll need to call my mother to let her know that I've met my mate, as she's looking after my sons. She'll be happy to look after her grandsons for a day or two while we are busy."

"You're not mated, are you?" Dave asked and JJ shook her head.

"I was for a few years, but Will and I both knew that we weren't lifemates and he met his. We both know that a lot of Alphas and Omegas settle down whether it's with their lifemate or not. Will and I believed we were in love, at least at first, but our relationship started to break up even before Michael's birth. We both knew in the back of our minds that we might love each other or at least felt affection for each other, but it wasn't enough for us to stay together for the rest of our lives. He met his lifemate shortly before we separated and while he will always play an important part in my life, as he gave me two sons after all, he just wasn't 'the one;. You are though."

"Well good," Dave growled lowly sounding extremely possessive. "I'll be happy to accept your sons and raise them as my own. I'll even adopt them if you want me to."

"That's not a subject that needs to be discussed now as we need a chance to get to know each other first and also for my sons to get to know you and be comfortable with you," JJ said softly. "I'm not against it or anything, I just think we need to give ourselves time."

"I understand," Dave said smiling a little. "I agree we need to get to know each other before any long term plans are made. So long as the mating takes place as soon as we get back to my place I can live with that. So may I have a name, my lady?"

"We haven't even introduced ourselves, have we?" JJ said laughing a little.

"Meeting your lifemate tends to distract you from anything else and if we were somewhere private we'd already be ripping each others clothes off," Dave said smiling. "Right now, I'm having a hard time controlling myself enough not to jump you with all these people around."

They were indeed in the middle of a crowd of horse racing fans that were cheering like mad as the horses they had chosen raced around the track below and as announcer kept up with who was ahead announcing it over the intercom at a fast pace.

"I'm David Rossi, by the way."

"Jennifer Jareau, though I suppose that technically that's LaMontagne. You can call me JJ though, as everyone else does, except my mother."

"Well, Miss Jennifer, soon you will be mine completely," Dave said, softly but his expression and tone of voice were totally serious. "I can see the mating gland on the side of your neck, which tells me you're an Omega and once I bite into it with my mating teeth, you'll be mine."

"I can hardly wait," JJ admitted not at all shy. "I know we hardly know anything about each other yet, really nothing except our names, but since I know our mating is as unavoidable as the sun rising I don't intend to fight you about it. I likely wouldn't win anyway, so why bother to try? Besides, I know you can't be a rapist or a murderer or some other type of criminal, because as mates we have to fit each other personalitywise and I would never accept some kind of criminal was meant to be my life partner."

"That is correct," Dave said amused, but he was smiling nonetheless. "I'm glad to see that your parents did their duty and taught you what finding your mate really means. I agree that we don't know anything about each others lives now, but that will change, even if that's after the mating."

The two quit talking as they paid attention to the horses who were in the home stretch.

"So who did you bet on?" Dave asked seriously

JJ told him and he nodded.

"You picked a good horse as Ransom's won several races," Dave said. "He might even win as he's only second behind the leader."

"So who did you pick?" JJ asked curiously

Dave told her and she nodded.

The two fell silent and it was only a few minutes later that Ransom won the race as he managed to pull ahead just before the leader crossed the finish line.

"Well, let's go collect your winnings and then get out of here," Dave said unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"I know I'm eager too," JJ said softly knowing that Dave would hear her because their species as a rule had excellent hearing. It's how they'd been able to carry on a conversation with such a noisy crowd without the risk of anybody overhearing or at least not being understood.

Dave simply gave her hand a squeeze of acknowledgment and the two of them headed over to collect her winnings before heading somewhere private.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"Ready?" Dave asked JJ softly, even as he ran his tongue over the mating gland on the right side of his mate's neck. He was eagerly anticipating letting his mating teeth descend and biting into it, therefore claiming Jennifer as his.

"More then," JJ assured him, whimpering softly at the feel of Dave's rough tongue on her mating gland, as the sensations it was causing within her were wonderful. In fact, they were damn spectacular.

Dave didn't respond simply let his mating teeth descend wrapping an arm around her waist in what was known as the mating embrace. Dave pulled her up against his chest then used his free hand to squeeze his mate's naked breast, even as he gently bit down with his mating teeth. He immediately tasted the fluid from JJ's mating gland in his mouth, which caused him to growl possessively in the back of his throat.

JJ whimpers got even stronger the second he did that. He sucked a little and the rest of the fluid came flooding into his mouth causing him to come in his underwear, since his pants were on the floor somewhere. Dave licked the mating gland eagerly, getting the taste of the last few drops on his tongue. The link between him and Jennifer was immediate and very strong.

"There, it's done," Dave said with satisfaction in his tone.

"Yes, it is as I can feel the link between us," JJ said, even as she turned in her new mate's arms, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Bed?" Dave asked eagerly. "Let me get you pregnant with at least twins?"

"I don't think that I need to get pregnant right now," JJ protested. "I think that Henry and Michael need a chance to get to know you a little first."

"They're young enough that they won't realize that I'm not their father or that any children we have are not their full siblings," Dave said.

The two of them had talked all the way back to Dave's place, a very nice condo with two bedrooms.

JJ had revealed all about her life or at least as much as she could in the half an hour it took to get back to his home, since her place was being used by her mother who was looking after her sons. Besides, the mating always took place in the home of the Alpha, not the Omega, as it was tradition.

Dave had found everything she told him fascinating but he knew that was because she was his lifemate and also because he wanted to learn everything he could about the woman he already loved.

JJ felt her will weakening with the pleading look Dave gave her finally she caved.

"Alright, I just hope you can support three or four children, because one of the reasons I was at the racetrack is because I was hoping to win big, because I don't have a job right now. It was just a few weeks ago that I lost it and I admit I was kind of desperate. My mother has been a godsend, but still, I need to work to support myself and my sons."

"Believe me, I can support a dozen children," Dave promised. "I'll help you find another job if that's what you want, but hopefully not for awhile. I have many contacts and I'm sure that one of them can find a good job for you, one that you'll be happy with. You'll have to interview of course."

"I'll take all the help I can get as a haven't had much luck," JJ admitted. "I've been to a few interviews over the last several weeks and apparently they didn't need anybody with my skillset. Or at least that was the information I was given when I was told I didn't have a job. I know I could get a job at a bookstore or restaurant or in retail..."

"But you don't want to do that unless you have to because you have a good education," Dave said and JJ nodded. "Well, we'll figure it out later, right now I want to be inside you. I want to Knot you and get you pregnant with my children, but I won't do so without your consent."

"I already gave it," JJ said, as she kissed him again and Dave responded by sweeping his tongue past her slightly open lips and into her mouth. He wanted to learn every inch.

"Just making sure," Dave grinned at her happily, once he had his breath back from the kiss. "I suggest you remove your underwear and get on the bed."

Dave followed his own advice and removed his boxers speedily, boxers that were soaking wet from where he had spurted his seed into them, when he had bitten into JJ's mating gland.

JJ watched this with eagerness in her expression and eyes before removing her own panties and laying in the middle of the bed with her legs spread apart, waiting for Dave. She was more than ready for her mate to enter her for the first time and she got her wish very quickly. It was only seconds later that Dave was on top of her, making love to her beautiful body.

Dave entered JJ smoothly, only minutes later as his mate was plenty wet enough for him to slide in easily. He could feel his Knot beginning to grow and he knew that if he didn't have his cock inside JJ before it got too big it would never fit, as a woman's passage was very narrow. He was just in time as his Knot expanded just as he had his cock all the way into JJ's body.

JJ keened long and low in her throat as Dave entered her and let out another keening sound of pleasure as he pulled backwards a couple of inches and then pushed forward again. Dave did this quite a few times before he finally released his semen into his Jennifer's body for the first time.

"That was incredible," JJ said once she had recovered from her climax.

"Oh, we are just getting started, bella," Dave grinned his expression extremely sappy, kissing the side of her neck over her mating gland. "We'll likely be Locked together all night and I plan to make love to you for all that time. If you're not pregnant with at least twins by the time I'm done I'll just have to try harder."

"Well, if you can manage that then you'll be doing better than you Will ever did, though I can't complain since he did give me two sons," JJ laughed. She had a feeling that she and Dave would have a very happy life together, but then again she had believed the same of her and Will. The difference was that her and Will hadn't been lifemates while her and Dave were.

"I'm going to do much better than your ex-husband," Dave growled. He wasn't jealous because lifemates didn't cheat on each other. In fact, it never even occurred to them to do so and it wasn't like he expected Jennifer to be a virgin, as that would have been unrealistic.

"I'm sure you will," JJ said stroking his ego a little and Dave smiled down at her tenderly.

"I know I will," Dave said supremely confident, as he started to make love to her again, something he intended to do for the rest of the day and far into the night until both of them were too exhausted to continue and drifted off into a postcoital sleep.

"You know it's a near certainty that you'll be pregnant before we're done. Female Omegas fall pregnant immediately at least 97.4% of the time when they've been Locked by their mate. There's less than a 3% chance that you won't be pregnant by morning and that usually means that something else is wrong, something that it's possible medical science can fix. Since you've already had two sons by your ex-mate I would say you'll definitely be pregnant by the time we wake up."

"Well then, I'll be pregnant," JJ said not unhappy at the prospect at all. "If you want anymore after this it's going to have to wait a few years though, as Henry's only four and Michael's only eight months. It's likely we're going to have three, possibly four kids that are less then two years apart and twins can be a handful according to my parents anyway, since I have a twin sister Rosaline."

"I can wait," Dave grinned. "You're right, there's no need to rush it along, as you're only 28, as you have plenty more fertile years, before we won't be able to have anymore."

"I have no intention of being a babymaker," JJ warned.

"I would never do that to you," Dave promised. "We'll discuss this subject and make informed decisions together. I'm not saying I wouldn't like at least a dozen kids, but I can live with just four or five if that's all I'm going to have. After all, what you want is important to considering you're going to be carrying them."

"Alright then," JJ said, accepting Dave's word.

Alphas never subjugated their mate, JJ reminded herself. Or the good ones didn't anyway. She would accept Dave's word unless he proved himself a liar, which she knew probably wouldn't happen, so there was no point of worrying about it.

She lost her train of thought as Dave started to make love to her again, something she was definitely going to enjoy, as Dave appeared to be a master at getting the most out of her body. JJ made keening sounds of pleasure as Dave made love to her with her participating enthusiastically.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

JJ blinked her eyes open and wondered why she felt someone laying on top of her and then her memory started to come back, as she woke up more and she knew the man on top of her was her new mate David Rossi. The two of them had mated immediately as soon as they had entered Dave's condo and then had the best sex she'd ever had right afterwards. She and Dave had made love for all of the afternoon and most of the night, before finally drifting off to sleep exhausted. JJ glanced at the clock and noticed it was noon so the two of them had really slept in, but she knew that this was normal when one met their mate so her mother wouldn't be worried.

She hated to wake Dave up, but she needed to pee, so she hoped that he wasn't Knotted inside her anymore.

Suddenly Dave groaned and opened his eyes to look down into the beautiful face of his mate Jennifer. "Well, good morning, gorgeous," Dave greeted, as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Good morning to you too, handsome," Jennifer grinned. "Think you can pull yourself loose? I need to pee."

"I should be able to," Dave said, as he used one arm to pull himself up a little, to where his weight was no longer directly on top of her. His cock slipped out of her passage easily, which just proved that his Knot had returned to its normal size. Dave rolled onto the other side of the bed once his cock was free and JJ immediately rose, opened the bedroom door and headed for the only bathroom.

Dave watched her go knowing that he to needed to pee and wondering if she would agree to share a shower with him, though it was possible she was to sore since they had made love all afternoon and most of the night.

If JJ wasn't pregnant he would be absolutely astounded. He didn't have any doubt however, that she was now carrying his children, because after all as far as he knew she hadn't had any trouble getting pregnant with her two sons. With him Knotted inside her that would have kept his little soldiers from escaping so they had only one place to go.

Still, it would be a week before they'd be able to to tell, because one of their kinds pregnancies was three months shorter. As a general rule their kinds females got pregnant easily.

Dave finally rose not bothering to get dressed and headed for the bathroom.

"Care to join me in a shower, my lady?" Dave asked from the doorway.

"Sounds good," JJ said smiling at him. "Just let me call my mother right quick to let her know that we'll probably be by sometime today. I really want you to meet her and she wants to meet you to. I really want you to meet my sons to."

"I'll be happy to," Dave grinned, as he took a naked JJ into his arms kissing her quite thoroughly good morning, leaving JJ with a rather dazed expression, making Dave smirk in satisfaction.

"You were right when you said that you'll be my sons father because Will's already been gone for six months and Henry barely remembers him. He asked after him constantly for the first few weeks and then just started to forget."

"I'm sure he still remembers his father, but by the time I've been around for a year he'll likely consider me his biological dad and Michael won't ever know that I'm not," Dave said.

"Well, you are going to be a dad biologically in just six months I'm sure," JJ smiled. "I have absolutely no doubt that I'm now carrying our children."

"Neither do I," Dave smiled hugely.

He had always wanted a family and now he was going to get one in just six months.

"Why don't you go start the shower I'll be there in just a minute," JJ promised with a sultry wink, that Dave immediately took notice of.

"I'll be waiting," Dave said. He really liked Jennifer's attitude, so long as she knew of course, that it was only to be used with him. He wouldn't have other men panting after her for she was his alone and where it concerned Jennifer he could be extremely possessive.

He would remind her who she belonged to if she got out of line, but for right now he was perfectly happy to let Jennifer use her wiles on him, as he would respond eagerly. He knew he was anticipating problems that wouldn't happen because they were truly lifemates, as Jennifer would never even imagine cheating on him, just as he couldn't imagine cheating on her. Dave went to turn on the multijet shower. From what JJ had told him she had been taught as a child all about what it meant be in the mate of an Alpha, and with them being truly lifemates he knew he was worrying for nothing. An Alpha finding their lifemate was pretty rare Dave knew and he would make sure other males knew that Jennifer was off limits. He wouldn't have trouble with other Alphas as JJ now smelled just a little like him, but with humans it would be different. Dave sighed in content as the shower heated up quickly. He hadn't been this happy ever since Carolyn had betrayed him, so long ago now.

He'd had every right to kill her for that betrayal, but instead he had made sure that it was known that she had betrayed her Alpha so her name was absolutely mud among others of his species and she also stunk of her betrayal. The smell of her betrayal now emanated from Carolyn's very skin, something that others of his kind would be able to smell if they got within a few feet. Nobody of his kind would want her now, as he had made sure of that and he had never felt the slightest bit guilty for what he had done. He never would either because Alphas were very territorial about who they considered theirs and even if he and Carolyn weren't lifemates she had done the worst thing she could possibly do instead of telling him that she wanted out because she was unhappy. Humans on the other hand wouldn't know what she had done and even if they did they likely wouldn't care, as Alphas had other priorities and the betrayal by someone an Alpha had taken as a mate, even if they weren't your lifemate was about the worst thing you could do.

Dave remembered grabbing her after he had beaten up the Alpha she was in their bed with and thrown him out of his house forcefully warning him of what would happen if he ever came back. He had been absolutely furious and unmerciful to Carolyn, his former mate. He had told her in his Alpha voice that she was no longer his Omega. He had then bitten into the side of her neck right on the mating gland and removed his scent from her, even as she had struggled in his arms. Due to the scent of guilt and betrayal that would radiate from her for the rest of her life, something she would never be able to be rid of it no matter what she tried, she would basically become a pariah among other Alphas and Omegas and really it was what she deserved.

He had told her at the time that she was lucky he was so much of a gentleman or he would have killed her outright for what she had done. To bring another Alpha into their mate's home without their permission and to have sex with them in their marriage bed was practically the worst crime you could commit, well other than rape, torture and murder for no good reason. To kill someone to protect those you loved or yourself was perfectly acceptable and also for the type of betrayal such as Carolyn had committed, but to kill just because you could was unacceptable, just like it was among humans.

JJ came into the bathroom then and Dave's thoughts were shifted from Carolyn immediately as he gazed upon his gorgeous mate with such warm appreciation in his eyes that it made JJ blush prettily.

"Sorry that took longer than I thought it would," JJ said a little unsure, afraid of being yelled at or punished because some Alphas could be very abrasive.

"It's fine," Dave promised, as he took her into his arms. "I'm not going to yell at you or punish you just because you were having a conversation with your mother and you probably also talked to your sons as well. I know very well that some Alphas can be abrasive and rather prickly, even with their lifemates, but I'm not like that I promise you. I'm not so possessive that I don't know you have other people you love, though not in the same way of course."

JJ relaxed at that and willingly cuddled into Dave's arms where he held her close, breathing in her enticing scent. "You have to learn to relax around me, and learn that I'm really a nice guy, so long as you don't break the rules."

"No going behind your back," JJ recited by rote. "Always let you know where I am or if I'm going to be home late, so you don't worry and also that way you know where to look for me if I don't come home at a reasonable hour or answer my phone. No having other romantic or sexual relationships. I share whatever problems I'm having, especially if its of a sexual nature, so you can deal with it or at least so you are aware of it. No, flirting with other males, even if it means nothing on your end, because they might get the idea that you are interested in them. Alphas tend to be incredibly possessive and get jealous easily and they might get the wrong idea if you do flirt with someone else, which would mean the Omega being seriously punished for their transgression once they got home."

"Exactly, so as long as you follow those rules we won't have any problems," Dave promised. "These rules are ones that all Omegas have to follow, and so long as you have good parents they tell you about the rules by the time you hit your 13th birthday, as that's when most young women began to bud and start their menstrual cycle or at least females of our kind do and it's also when the mating gland appears if one of our kind is going to be an Omega. You parents tell you the rules just in case you get mated to an Alpha, even if they're not your lifemate and this way you won't make any of the obvious mistakes so that you're Alpha has to seriously discipline you."

"Well, I was mated to an Alpha not too long ago so I haven't had a chance to forget the rules," JJ laughed, even as she and Dave stepped into the shower relaxing completely now that she knew what Dave expected of her. She was free to do basically anything she wanted, so long as she followed the few rules that prevented trouble between Alphas and their Omegas. Omegas who were not in any type of relationship were free to do and act how they wanted, so long as they were aware that it could get them in trouble with the more aggressive Alphas.

Some of the rules were just common sense and a lot of humans used them as well, while others were less obvious and pertained to the Alpha and Omegas alone.

"Can I wash your back, gorgeous?" Dave asked solicitously.

"You may," JJ said, even as she carefully turned around so she gives slip. "All these multijets feel wonderful," JJ added sighing in pleasure, as the dozen showerheads poured down on her. "I've never had one of these multijet showers. I feel as if I'm being massaged from all sides by the hot water. It feels great."

"Well, my lady, this condo is only going to be suitable for a little longer as we'll need to start looking for a house. This would be a good place for just the two of us, but if we have little ones on the way we're going to need more space," Dave said.

"Yeah, we will," JJ said. "There's not enough space here for both of us plus Henry and Michael and the babies when they come. We could move into my house temporarily, if you like. You can start getting to know Henry and Michael and my mother Sandy."

"That's a good temporary solution," Dave decided. "So how big is this house?"

"It has four bedrooms, so about normal size. My mother has been using the one guestroom," JJ said.

"So you and Will weren't planning on having anymore children then, before your relationship started to break up," Dave asked.

"I think we knew our relationship wouldn't last," JJ admitted. "I think we would have broken up, even if Will hadn't met his lifemate. I think he really only mated with me, because it was the right thing to do when he got me pregnant with Henry."

"It was the right thing to do," Dave said his tone approving. "For all either of you knew your relationship could've lasted a lifetime, but at least you both tried to make it work, which really says that Will was raised right. If we ever meet I think we could become friends."

"You wouldn't hold it against him that he was mated to me first?" JJ asked, somewhat surprised.

"No, because for one thing we hadn't met yet and it's not like I didn't expect you to not have at least one other relationship serious or not. Also he's truly mated now, so that means he won't be trying to cheat on his lifemate, not unless he's had some kind of psychotic break and lost his mind, as that's just not done and in fact it will never even enter his mind to cheat. It's practically the worst sin you can commit other than rape to cheat on your spouse whether or not they're your lifemate."

"That's true," JJ said, as she enjoyed Dave washing her back, her butt and also the back of her legs. Dave's strokes with the washcloth were sure but gentle.

"You can turn around now," Dave said his tone gentle with command.

JJ did so, but was careful as she didn't want to slip.

"I would never let you fall," Dave told her seeming to understand what she was thinking. "Still, it pays to be careful."

Dave started washing the front of her starting with her lovely neck, then her breasts which were just the right size for her body. He loved her breasts and he had paid them extra attention just hours ago. Next he washed her stomach carefully with gentle strokes, already instinctively knowing that their child or children were growing there.

"Anything you desire is yours, my lady," Dave told her, as he finished washing the front of her legs, before he took the washcloth and washed her pussy on the outside as well as on the inside.

JJ whimpered as intense pleasure surged through her, which had been Dave's intent in the first place. JJ realized suddenly that her climax had been building for some time at her mate's gentle ministrations, but when Dave had cleaned her private area it had sent her nearly over the edge and shocked her with it's strength.

Dave took her gently without a word and just like yesterday afternoon he slid in easily, biting down on her shoulder with his regular teeth instinctively.

JJ let out a low keen, not seeming to mind that her mate's teeth broke the the skin of her shoulder. Dave knew she was enjoying his gentle attention, even when he had bitten her hard enough to break the skin, which made him smile at her tenderly, with a deep love in his eyes. JJ certainly didn't seem to mind the little bit of pain that came with his teeth sinking into the flesh of her shoulder making Dave smile and kiss the spot tenderly. Having Jennifer in his life certainly filled a void for him and he hoped for her as well.

"Just let me wash your hair, and then you can wash me," Dave said, once his climax had finished leaving him weak in the legs, but he managed to stay standing, by locking his knees. "I don't have any of whatever shampoo you use that makes your hair smell like peaches and cream, but we'll buy some in the next couple of days," Dave promised.

"I have some at home," JJ said.

"I told you that whatever you want or need is yours and I meant that," Dave said his tone firm and JJ caved, knowing that she wasn't going to change his mind so there was no point of trying, as it would only cause an argument and likely see her being seriously punished. Alphas could be so stubborn and it seemed to be a universal trait. "We are mates, which technically, means we're married, although we can go through a human ceremony if you like," Dave offered.

"No need. Save your money," JJ said shaking her head. "Humans accept our customs, for the most part anyway and it's part of the law that you can't discriminate against a mated couple just because they didn't go through a human wedding ceremony. I'm not saying everybody accepts our customs, but that doesn't mean they dare disobey their own laws as that could get them in a lot of trouble. The fine is pretty heavy for discrimination against not only Alphas and Omegas couples, but gay or lesbian couples. Mating with you was more than enough for me."

"Such a fine would make most people think twice about discriminating against such people," Dave agreed, pleased that his mate was so intelligent.

"Of course, some people would still do it thinking that there was no way they would be reported and I have to admit a lot of times they're right," JJ said.

"Some people just don't know their rights or they're intimidated into remaining silent," Dave agreed. "If that happens to you I want you to let me know right away. I'll take care of it."

"I will bring any serious cases to you," JJ promised. "However, people discriminate against those who are different so often, even without realising it a lot of times that I can't report everybody."

"That's fair," Dave said. "I was talking about the more serious cases anyway. Like if you don't get a promotion, even when you more than deserve it, that kind of thing. People are promoted over others all the time and I admit it happens to woman a lot more than it does men, though it happens to them to, just not as often. Sometimes it happens just because you're black or Japanese or Chinese or some other ethnicity and not white. You might never run into the serious kind of discrimination where you are denied opportunities for whatever reason, as things are much better now then they were when I was born. Still, there are people who seriously discriminate just because you're into your own sex for example or because you didn't get married in the traditional way because you're not human."

"We'll handle it if it happens, since discrimination isn't just going to go away," JJ said, even as she kissed him tenderly, enjoying the feel of the bristles of his goatee. "Right now though, I want you."

JJ's words were almost a demand, but Dave definitely didn't mind demands when it came to having sex with his gorgeous lifemate, but still Jennifer would have to be taught her place and it was his job to make sure she did. It was certainly a job that he would take great pleasure in.

"You know better than to make demands," Dave said his tone telling Jennifer she had better not argue. "If you don't then your parents didn't teach you as well as I thought."

"I'm sorry sir," JJ said lowering her head, as if in shame. However, inwardly she was very excited for she knew she wasn't in any trouble, just because of the twinkle in Dave's eyes. She suspected that this was the start of a game that Alphas and Omegas throughout the centuries had played often. She was sure she would know when she really was in trouble.

"You will be punished," Dave said, turning off the shower and picking JJ up and carrying her over his shoulder like a sack of grain without getting a protest from her, which he had half been expecting. "You will learn not to make demands my mate or you will be punished for disobeying and such punishment will be harsh, so you learn your lesson."

"Yes, sir, I deserve to be punished, sir, for making demands, sir," JJ answered trying to sound contrite.

"It is good that you understand that you need to be punished, my mate," Dave said inwardly very pleased that Jennifer was playing along. "I think this will be an oft repeated process, as I suspect it's going to take you a long time to truly learn your lesson. I believe I might even need to punish you multiple times over the years, as you seem to be a slow learner to me."

Dave placed a naked, wet Jennifer on the bed that they had left only an hour or so ago, on her stomach. "I am going to spank you now for making demands," Dave told her. "You will not utter a word of complaint, do you understand, Jennifer?"

Dave's emphasis on her given name told JJ that if she did complain her punishment would be worse so she nodded afraid if she spoke it would be taken the wrong way. She knew this was just a game, but she could tell that Dave was in Alpha mode and it was better just to obey commands, even if it was only in play. Besides, she didn't really know Dave well enough yet to be able to tell when she could talk and when she could not, so for now she would play along and have to trust that Dave would never hurt her

"Good," Dave growled lowly, pleased at his mate's response. "You will get on your hands and knees and face away from me," Dave ordered in his Alpha voice.

JJ did so without a word until her derrière was sticking in the air facing Dave.

She was expecting the first slap, but it still took her by surprise and stung like the dickens. She was better prepared when the second slap came and only a few seconds later the third. The fourth then fell on her bare skin and finally the fifth and it seemed the last when she didn't feel another land.

"Do you understand what you did wrong, my mate?" Dave asked, "or do I need to punish you again?"

"I won't do it again," JJ said, even as her behind continued to sting and she didn't doubt it was raw and red.

"Good," Dave said his tone firm. "You are not to move from that position. I'll be right back. If you're not in the exact same position when I get back you will be punished again, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I understand," JJ softly responded.

"Good, because next time your punishment will be worse and you'll receive double the amount of spankings," Dave told her in a serious tone of voice while inwardly smiling.

Dave left the room and JJ wondered curiously where he had gone, but didn't dare move, because she knew she would be punished again if she did so, as she knew Dave had been serious about that and her behind was stinging enough.

It seemed like a long time later when Dave finally returned, but really, it was less than two minutes. JJ knew it just seemed like a long time because of the fact that she was in a very uncomfortable position and because her knees were beginning to ache despite the fact that she was kneeling on a padded and relatively soft surface and not a hard floor like wood or concrete.

"Good, I'm glad to see you have obeyed me so I don't have to punish you again—this time," came the voice of her mate and JJ wanted to glance at him to see if she could read his expression, but knew better than to move until told she could.

"I want you to lay on your stomach," Dave said his voice gentler, though his tone was still that of an Alpha.

JJ obeyed without a word glad that she could finally get off her knees, as laying on her stomach was much more comfortable.

JJ wondered what Dave was going to do next and then she felt gentle hands rub something onto her sore bottom. The sensation was wonderful and JJ realized it was something like Icy Hot as it made her sore butt feel warm and tingly and she knew that it was taking the soreness out of her skin, so that she would be able to sit down without pain. She knew her butt would be a bit tender for a little while longer, but other than that she would be fine by morning and probably within an hour.

She knew that Alphas liked to play this sort of game to prove they were in charge, the dominant partner in other words. If it had been a serious punishment it would have been much worse. Dave could have easily have turned her behind into looking like raw meat, could have spanked her much harder then he had. She doubted for instance that Dave would now be being so gentle and tender, rubbing cream into her still stinging butt, though the sting was rapidly fading, if she had truly been punished. No, Dave would want the pain to remain for as long as possible if she was truly being punished, as pain was a sharp reminder of the lesson that had been taught. No, Omega made the same mistake twice if they were at all intelligent, not after being punished severely for their transgression.

Her mother had told her some stories once she and Will had met and started dating. Those stories had both frightened and excited her at the same time. She now understood the purpose of those stories and that there were lessons to be learned from them. One of the lessons was that your mate, if they were also one of your kind liked to play these games to prove they were in charge on a regular basis and to stop their Omega from making a mistake in public. It was also a reminder for an Omega that they had to behave a certain way in public or face the consequences once they were home. It also released the Alpha to do whatever he wanted with their Omega within certain constraints, like no serious injuries, as that wasn't the purpose of the game. It was a game that both the Omega and Alpha enjoyed, but JJ was well aware that humans would see it as abuse or at least weird unless they were the adventurous sort, which some were.

JJ now understood why her mother had told her the stories it was so that she wouldn't be frightened when it happened the first time, which had been with Will, though it hadn't happened very often. She definitely hadn't felt a nice warm, little glow like she did after Dave had finished his punishment, but that was probably because Will had never taken the time to make sure she was alright or to rub cream into her sore backside.

"Better, bella?" Dave asked softly his tone back to normal.

"Yes, thank you," JJ said saying no more.

"Your punishment is over so you can talk normally now without fear," Dave told her. "Did you understand what I did and why I did it?"

"Yes," JJ answered, even as she was still laying on her stomach, not turning around to face him though she wanted to do so.

"You can turn around now to face me," Dave said and JJ did so, realizing that her butt hardly hurt at all anymore, though it was still a little tender just as she had predicted it would be.

"So you understood what I was doing?" Dave asked again when he could see her expression.

"Yes, and I don't resent or hate you for it. In fact, if truth be known, I've never felt so loved, as I know it's just a way to remind me that you do love me, even though we've known each other for less than a day," JJ promised. "The part of me that is Omega now knows that you love her, because you took the time to play with her and instruct her at the same time. We can't forget that we're part animal as well as part human and most animals like to play. Playing is often a way for them to show that they love each other and I think most humans have forgotten this or maybe never knew it. I understood nearly immediately that it was just a game, which is why I didn't protest. It's a game that Alpha's and Omega's have been playing for hundreds of years, probably even thousands. It's a way to remind of the Omega that they need to behave a certain way in public, no acting sexy at least consciously, except with their Alpha, no flirting no matter whether it's serious or not on their end as this way they don't get seriously punished when they get home for not doing what's expected of them. Also it's a way for the Alpha to release their instincts without going to far or attacking someone in public just because a human looked at the Omega in a certain way or tried to proposition them, even if they were turned down or had done nothing to encourage them."

"Good, I'm glad you understand," Dave said more relieved then he let on.

"My mother told me stories after I met Will and we decided to stay together because he got me pregnant. She did so I know, so I would understand what was happening the first time it occurred and wouldn't be frightened," JJ said and Dave nodded clearly pleased. "A little pain now and then is often a sharp reminder, because even if the pain quickly fades and there's no permanent damage, the lesson it teaches remains."

"Then she and your dad did their job," Dave said approvingly. "Not every Omega is so lucky as their parents might die before they meet someone that they want to settle down with."

"Or they might be bad parents and don't fill their children in on certain aspects of being an Omega or an Alpha for that matter, things that are different from the way humans do things," JJ said and again Dave nodded in agreement because Jennifer was very right and he wanted her to know it.

"That doesn't happen often, not among our species anyway, but it does occur," Dave admitted sadly. "Now I think it's time to go get dressed and go see your family. Unfortunately, you don't have any other clothes other then the ones you were wearing yesterday but at least, they're not really dirty."

"I can wear them for the trip to my place and then I'll change, once there," JJ said. "So what are our plans for the day after we see my mother and the boys?"

"Well, I thought we'd spend the day with them, let Henry and Michael get used to seeing me around," Dave said. "Then maybe tomorrow or the day after we can go househunting, as it won't be long before the little ones are born and I really want to have a bigger place, one that's already been fully furnished and decorated before you get to far along."

"Sounds like a plan," JJ agreed, not bothering to argue, because it was a sensible plan.

"Before we do that though, I have something to tell you," Dave said. "Something about my past. It only seems fair that I tell you some of my past, since you already told me a lot of yours."

"We don't have to do that right now," JJ said.

"Oh, we're not going to go through my whole past as that would take weeks, probably months," Dave smiled a little. "No, I just wanted to tell you that I was mated before just like you, but it wasn't an amicable parting of the ways like you had with Will."

JJ listened attentively as Dave explained all about Carolyn and how she had betrayed him.

JJ mentally shook her head, as she listened and silently wondered how an Omega could do that to their Alpha. Alright, if the Alpha had been abusive she could see it, but as far she could tell so far Dave was nothing like that. Her punishment of a few minutes ago had been play and not serious and Dave had even taken the time to rub cream onto her sore backside afterwards, which just proved that it hadn't really been punishment, because she knew instinctively that he wouldn't have done so if he had really been mad at her. Dave would have wanted her to be in pain for as long as possible so that she never forgot the lesson he had taught her. What Carolyn had done was practically the worst crime an Omega could commit if they were mated and Carolyn was very lucky that Dave hadn't killed her because he would have been justified in doing so. Or was that unlucky? You didn't play with fire and not expect to get burned and cheating on your Alpha amounted to the same thing.

In a way though, what Dave had done was worse, as she would never be accepted among their kind again and in many ways death would have been easier and kinder. She would remain a pariah for the rest of her life at least among alphas and omegas unless she killed herself, which had happened often in the past and their kind could lived much longer then humans so long as they remained in good health.

"So what are you thinking?" Dave asked when he came to the end of his tale. "I want honesty, as you don't have to edit what you're thinking on my account."

"Alright," JJ agreed taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "I was thinking that Carolyn was an idiot and wondering how she could have betrayed you in that particular way. All she had to do was tell you that she wanted out, that she was unhappy and you would have released her, even if it hurt you to do so and even if you tried to convince her to stay. Still, you would have done the right thing if that was what she wanted, if you couldn't fix your relationship, yet she went behind your back and not only had sexual relations with another Alpha she did it in the same bed that she shared with you. To do so she was practically asking for you to kill her as most any Alpha would do with their Omega when their crime was discovered.

"Also I'm guessing here that she probably showered, probably using some kind scent to mask what she had done, and also she had to have washed the sheets or at least changed them and made sure all evidence of her activities were gone by the time you got home, since our noses tend to be much better then a humans.

"For an Omega to carry on an affair with another Alpha when they're already mated is dangerous enough, even if it's done out of the home that they share, because eventually affairs are always discovered or at least suspected, but to do so in the bed where an alpha and omega mated on multiple occasions is practically suicide. Personally, I think it says a lot that you were able to control yourself enough not to kill the other Alpha outright and shows that you have an immense inner strength, because I've heard stories where that's exactly what happened.

"As for Carolyn what she did was completely dumbass, which is why I called her an idiot earlier. There were multiple ways she could've handled the situation better than she did and she's lucky that you didn't kill her, because you certainly had every right to. Personally, I believe the punishment that you set upon her was appropriate, even if in a lot of ways killing her would have been easier, not on you, but definitely on her.

"However, if you're dead you can't learn from the lessons that life teaches you and I suspect that she's been learning constantly since you did that to her 5 years ago. If she's smart she'll stay among humans, because they won't care one way or the other, as they won't be able to smell the scent of her betrayal or her guilt. Even if they could most don't know anything about our traditions and customs and wouldn't care for the most part if they did. Humans tend to forget that while we look like they do there is a part of us is animal as well and we also have an animal's instincts. If a wolf for instance betrayed one of their own in the wild they would be driven off into the wilderness and only if they weren't outright killed."

JJ fell silent her analysis apparently at an end and Dave who had been listening intently agreed with everything his mate had said, which just told him one of the reasons they were well suited to each other, as their thinking was similar.

"I agree with everything you just said, which tells me that our thinking patterns are similar, which is good and shows one of the reasons we are true lifemates," Dave said. "Yes, what Carolyn did was completely dumbass as you said and as for the Alpha he apparently wasn't raised right because he would have known better otherwise."

"Maybe the lessons just didn't stick or he just didn't care," JJ suggested.

"That's certainly possible," Dave said after considering JJ's words for a moment. "I agree with you that that Alpha is lucky I had enough control that I didn't kill him outright and as for Carolyn usually I'm not violent towards females, except in play like we were doing a few minutes ago, but I lost my temper."

"As I said a minute ago I think you had every right to lose your temper," JJ said. "I'm assuming Carolyn knew the rules, because I'm sure you went over them with her just like you did with me to make sure I understood how to keep myself out of trouble."

"I did," Dave agreed calmly. "It's better to make sure someone knows the rules then just to assume that they do."

"Exactly, so Carolyn knew the rules as you went over them with her, just as you did with me and therefore, she knew what the punishment would be if she made a mistake. However, this wasn't just a minor mistake, but a major catastrophic that was bound to cause a huge crack in the foundation of your relationship, one that never would have been repaired since Alphas as a rule are very unforgiving when it comes to that kind of betrayal. Even if you had forgiven her you never would have forgotten and you probably would've scrutinized her every action much more closely since she had already betrayed you once," JJ said.

"I wasn't about to forgive her, because if she did it once she would likely do it again, just be more subtle about it, because if you cheat once its likely you'll cheat again," Dave snorted in contempt. "Still, I understand what you mean."

"I hope I'm not out of place but did you have any children with her? You were right when you said earlier that most female Omegas get pregnant easily."

"No, she was sterile due to a disease that only our race can get as children," Dave said. "The doctors could do nothing, though they tried and we were just considering IVF when she betrayed me, so that idea went out the window. Our kind are usually healthy as you know, but there are a few illnesses that only our kind can get that are specific to our species and Carolyn was just unlucky. Perhaps, if she'd had a couple of children to look after her betrayal wouldn't have happened, but then perhaps it would have as I have no way of knowing."

"That's a shame, but on the other hand, I'm glad you weren't attached as that would have been rather awkward. Yes, we still would've mated and yes, you still would've got me pregnant, but you would've hurt Carolyn in the process not that that didn't happen anyway, but for totally different reasons and long before we met," JJ said.

"It's possible we would have broken up before the two of us met. Perhaps, we would've been like you and Will and realized that while we were attracted to each other we weren't going to stay together," Dave said and JJ nodded, because that was very possible.

"I'm sorry Carolyn hurt you like that," JJ said. "At least my parting from Will was amicable, even if it hurt a lot at first."

"Well, I was a lot younger back then and thought Carolyn was everything I wanted in a mate," Dave said. "I figured I'd never find my true lifemate so Carolyn would do, but now I know that she and I really weren't suited to each other, other than as temporary bed partners. It didn't even matter to me that she was sterile, not at the time."

"Perhaps, that's what wrecked your relationship in the end," JJ suggested.

"Believe me, I've thought about what caused our relationship to go sour a lot over the last few years, particularly after her betrayal first happened and was still fresh," Dave said. "I don't think it was the fact that she couldn't have children as there were other options and I certainly had the money for them. We even could have adopted and provided a good home for a few children if other options hadn't worked out. Unlike a lot of people I don't have a stigma against adopting a child. We had barely begun to explore options when her betrayal happened."

"Then it's probably not that," JJ said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Dave said. "I have you and Carolyn just like Will is a thing of the past. Now both of us need to get dressed and go see your family."

Dave rose from the bed and JJ did the same, going to pick up her clothes up off the floor where they had been flung.

"Why don't you borrow one of my shirts at least," Dave suggested. "Yours is all wrinkled."

"I would appreciate that," JJ said smiling, as she turned to face her mate who she thought was the most handsome specimen of a man that she had seen in a long time. Will had been a handsome man, that was true, but Dave topped him by considerable amount in her opinion, though her opinion might just be a little suspect considering.

"Pick out whichever one you want," Dave said waving her towards his closet. "I have plenty I promise you."

JJ went over to Dave's closet and looked at all the shirts, pants and shoes that he had.

"I had no idea you were such a clotheshorse," JJ gently teased him.

"Most of them were gifts from my sisters," Dave said, shrugging. "I have quite a few of those as well as quite a few brothers."

"I only have my twin sister Rosaline," JJ said. "I would love for you to meet her as she's happily mated, has a few children."

"So do they live in the area?" Dave asked.

"No, she and her mate live out in San Marino California," JJ said. "I can't wait to tell her about you and she'll be very excited and happy for me, as she was rather disappointed that my relationship with Will didn't work out. I know she'll want to meet you as soon as possible."

"So is her mate her lifemate or just somebody she settled down with?" Dave asked.

"Just somebody she settled down with, since finding your lifemate is so rare," JJ answered honestly. "However, I have to say they seem well-suited and she seems to be happy and that's all that matters. She might not be as happy as she could be if she found her lifemate, but that doesn't happen often, so if our kind didn't settle for lesser relationships then how would we continue to make our species viable? I know I was lucky when we ran into each other at the racetrack, but unfortunately most of us are not so lucky. She was very happy for me when I got together with Will and liked him when they met, but unfortunately, I wasn't as lucky as her to find someone well suited to me, not at the time."

"And now?" Dave asked with a smile in his voice.

"And now I'm incredibly happy that we found each other," JJ said silkily, even as she came over with one of Dave's shirts in her hands and rubbed her naked body up against his.

Dave responded immediately by taking her into his arms and swooping down for a passionate kiss. "You keep that up gorgeous and we'll never get over to your place so I can meet your mother and your sons. That's not to say I wouldn't love to continue this, but I think it can wait until we spend some time with your family."

"You're right," JJ sighed regretfully. "I just find you oh so sexy and I'm not sure why I feel that way considering we haven't known each other long at all."

"It's because of the bond and also hormones," Dave said. "Yes, you were bonded before, but it's not the same. You loved Will, but not as deeply as you do me, because we're truly lifemates and not just someone that each of us has settled for, because we know we'll never find the ones we are truly meant for. You're inner Omega knows that I am the one for you and knows that I love her, which translates into why you find me so sexy and also why I find you so."

"That does make sense," JJ said, as she pondered what Dave had said. "I suppose we can save it for when we get back."

"Yes, we can because we've had our time alone now just as all Alphas and Omegas do when they decide to mate just as we did, even if that private time was less then a day we still had our time alone," Dave agreed.

JJ began to pull on her pants not bothering with her underwear since they were covered in her bodily fluids and then pulled Dave's shirt over her head. The shirt was made of silk and was a nice royal blue and it went well with the pants she was wearing, even if it was much too big because Dave's frame was much bulkier than her own and went all the way down to her waist. JJ didn't mind the roominess of the shirt though, as it gave her plenty of room to move around without the material stretching across her shoulders or her stomach.

"That shirt looks better on you than it does me," Dave said, as he looked is made up and down appreciatively.

"Thank you, handsome," JJ said blushing prettily. She had never blushed so much in her life as Will definitely hadn't caused this type of reaction in her or at least not often. It was nice to be appreciated and to be complimented sincerely, which she hoped would become a regular routine.

"You're quite welcome, gorgeous," Dave said kissing her cheek.

The two finished getting dressed in silence and JJ simply went into the bathroom and used Dave's toothpaste to brush her teeth, since he had a brand-new toothbrush already in the bathroom, which she assumed were for when he had guests, like maybe one of his sisters.

"Well, ready to go?" Dave asked.

"Yes," JJ answered, as she pulled on her shoes and socks.

The two left the apartment together and Dave locked the door, setting the alarm before escorting his mate down to his car.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"It's nice to meet you," Sandy greeted Dave kissing his cheek in greeting.

JJ had introduced her mother to her mate and the two had immediately gotten along like a house on fire.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jennifer has mentioned you several times. She said you had been her rock," Dave said.

"She needed me after she and Will separated," Sandy said. "Needed someone to help look after her sons while she worked. I love them, so I was more than happy to do so, as getting to spend time with two of my grandchildren is never a hardship."

"Well, you're soon going to have at least one more," JJ said rubbing her belly. "I know I'm not showing right now, but I won't be astonished at all if I am pregnant and carrying at least twins."

"A new baby to look after and the possibly more then one," Sandy said looking excited.

"You're welcome to babysit anytime," Dave said and JJ shot him a grateful look. "I'm sure that you'll be babysitting a lot actually as we'll be out for dinner or at a movie or doing something else. I often attend art exhibitions and dinners with prominent members of society, so we'll need a babysitter as well as a nanny for when we attended these events."

"I'll be happy to," Sandy smiled, realizing her daughter had really fallen into the cream as Dave was apparently fairly wealthy from the way he talked, as she didn't think he was bragging just simply stating fact.

"My family has always been prominent in society," Dave said. "We give to worthy charities and so forth. These events will be much more enjoyable than they ever have been with your daughter at my side."

"Well, it seems like I'll have plenty of opportunities to babysit," Sandy smiled happily.

"So when can I meet the sons I've heard Jennifer talking about?" Dave asked changing the subject smoothly, as he really didn't like to talk about how wealthy he was. Really, he was very unpretentious compared to some people who had money to burn and preferred to live quietly.

"They should be up from their naps shortly," JJ said looking at her watch.

"So I'm assuming you're going to be looking for somewhere else to live as we have a full house here," Sandy said. "Besides, I doubt you'd want to live in the same house that JJ shared with Will as it would never seem like it was completely yours, not even if you totally redecorated," Sandy said. "I know how Alphas think, I was mated to one for many years after all."

"Jennifer and I have already discussed it," Dave said. "We are going to start looking for a place sometime in the next day or two."

"You are welcome to have this place as your own, even though it's not completely paid for," JJ said. "I could probably manage to keep up the house payments, especially as Dave has many contacts and he promised to help me find a job."

"If you want to stay here then I'll be happy buy it for you, even though I know you have a house in Pennsylvania," Dave said. "I just thought you might want to be closer to at least some of your grandchildren, though I understand from Jennifer that she has a sister that lives out in San Marino California."

"That's very generous of you," Sandy said. "I'll seriously consider it. Actually, to tell you the truth the house JJ grew up in, well, ever since my my mate passed away has been rather lonely. I have my own social circle of friends and acquaintances that's true, but still living alone with no family close by is hard."

"I would love to have you close by mom," JJ who had been mostly silent said, "and not just because Dave and I would have a babysitter that we could trust. We could go shopping just like we used to when Rosaline and I were growing up."

Sandy looked wistful and Dave suspected that she would be accepting his offer. It would make Jennifer very happy to have her mother close by and not just because they had a readymade babysitter.

"Well, if you're sure..." Sandy said finally.

"Of course I am," Dave said. "I would love to get to know you better and you and Jennifer could spend more time together. You are the one that helped Jennifer grow into the outstanding woman she is, along with your husband of course. JJ has already said that she'd love to have you close by so you can go on outings just as you did when she was a child and a teenager."

"Just think about it mom, you could spend so much time with your grandsons and whatever swims in here," JJ said pointing at her belly. "I know you miss Rosaline, but she lives out in California now and has for the last five years. I'm sure she'd be happy if you were to visit though."

"Well, okay then," Sandy decided feeling a little guilty for using Dave's money, but on the other hand he had offered to pay off the mortgage on this house so that she would be close by for her daughter and her grandchildren. Her mate had left her well set, but still, she couldn't afford to be extravagant, since their kind could live much longer then humans. She also brought in a little cash of her own by selling what she sewed, embroidery samplers and such as that kind of thing went for a pretty penny in the right market. "I'll be happy to stay in the area and help look after my grandchildren."

"Good," Dave said obviously pleased at her decision. "I'll see about paying off the rest of the mortgage, so that the house is yours free and clear."

"Thank you," Sandy said genuinely grateful. "Fred left me well set, so long as I was careful, but I couldn't have afforded to even pay the mortgage on this place, so I'm grateful. Selling the place in Pennsylvania, should see me financially secure and I also do a little embroidery on the side and sell that, which gives me some pin money for a few extravagances."

"You don't have to worry about money anymore," Dave said firmly. "When your daughter and I mated you became part of my family, so if having you close by makes Jennifer happy then I'm more than happy to accommodate her. Also I'll give you an allowance so that you don't have to worry about money, even if I know your mate left you financially secure. Things are expensive here in Virginia and there's no point of having to watch your pennies or denying yourself something, just because you can't afford it."

"You don't have to do that, but thank you," Sandy said. "I never expected such generosity."

"If there's one thing I've learned over the years what's the point of being wealthy if you don't use it to help people?" Dave asked. "As I said earlier I give generously to several worthy charities and help those that are less fortunate. How could I not do the same for you since you are Jennifer's mother and she and I both want you close by?"

"I'm glad JJ met you," Sandy said. "I now know that she was very lucky that she did."

"I'm the lucky one," Dave said leaning over to kiss JJ's cheek, causing her to blush a little, even while she looked very happy at the same time.

"Also I won quite a bit at the racetrack, more than I expected to really, but since Dave and I are now mated and he's already promised to take care of all money matters, I'm giving you what I won. I went to the racetrack in the first place, because I was having trouble finding a job and I needed money, but I didn't expect to win so big."

"Just how much are we talking about?" Sandy asked.

"Nearly $10,000 dollars," JJ said and Sandy stared at her in shock, promptly fainting.

"I didn't mean to make her faint," JJ said looking guilty.

"Of course, you didn't, bella," Dave soothed, kissing the side of her neck. "You just gave her a big shock that's all. She will be fine, she just fainted, because nearly $10,000 is a lot of money."

"I'm still not sure what made me choose that particular horse and I only bet about 100 hundred dollars," JJ said. "I'm not actually sure what made me decide to gamble as normally that's not my thing."

"You were desperate," Dave said. "You had just lost her job and been looking for another. You had to find a way to feed yourself and your sons. I admit it it's rather unusual for a first timer to win so much, but it does happen sometimes. Luck has a lot to do with winning, particularly in something like horse racing, you know and perhaps, it just decided to cut you a break. Some people just have the knack for choosing the right horses and end up winning a lot."

"I was lucky when I walked into that racetrack and sat down beside you," JJ said softly. "I certainly didn't expect to meet my lifemate, not long after Will and I had gone our separate ways."

"It was certainly the luckiest day of my life," Dave smiled, which reached all the way to his eyes making them twinkle happily. "I believe though that your mother is beginning to wake up."

Sandy opened her eyes then and sat up. "What happened?"

"You fainted," JJ told her, giving her a hug.

"I fainted?" Sandy asked puzzled. "That's not like me at all."

"You just had a bit of a shock, Sandy," Dave told her. "Your daughter just told you that she was giving you that nearly $10,000 that she won at the racetrack."

"I thought I heard you say $10,000," Sandy said looking completely shocked. "How in the world did you win that much?"

"Pure luck," JJ said. "I knew I was taking a chance on betting $100 on one of the horses, but I just had a really good feeling about Ransom. Dave suggested that maybe luck just decided to look my way and throw me a bone."

"It does happen," Dave said. "I go to the racetrack fairly often and sometimes I win quite a lot, sometimes I don't win at all and then sometimes I only win a few dollars. Winning a horse race involves a lot of luck, but then some people just have the knack of guessing the right horses more often than not."

"Since that's where Dave and I met I'm going to consider it a lucky place," JJ said cuddling into Dave arms. "That doesn't mean however, that I'm going to start gambling, just because I was lucky once doesn't mean I'll be lucky again. I never would've done in the first place if I hadn't been desperate."

"I can't take your money, Jennifer it's yours," Sandy said quietly.

"Yes, you can and I'm going to put it in your name when I take the check to the bank," JJ said. "If I hadn't met Dave that money would've been very useful to take care of myself, Henry and Michael and would've lasted until I could find a job. Now that Dave and I have mated I don't need the money and it would be very selfish of me to keep it when I no longer need it. Dave is very well-off and he's already said that he'll take care of everything I need or want and we both know how stubborn Alphas can be, so I'm giving it to you."

"Alright," Sandy said giving in, in the face of her daughter's stubbornness. To tell you the truth she was touched that JJ would give up nearly $10,000, but then she could also understand that with her mated to Dave she truly didn't need the money anymore, because she knew that the Rossis were more than well-off, although they hailed from New York not Virginia and that's only if Dave was related to the New York Rossis. Rossi was a very common surname, because it was like Jones or Smith here in America. Rossi was probably the most common name in Italy actually, along with it's many variations.

"Good, because Jennifer's doing the right thing and I'm very proud of her," Dave said, kissing JJ on the top of the head causing her to blush at the compliment prettily. "I am extremely wealthy and not just because my family is, but due to my own innate business sense and sound investments."

"Are you related to the New York Rossis?" Sandy asked curiously. "I know Rossi is a very common name, particularly in Italy, but it's pretty common here in the States to," Sandy asked.

"Yes, I am related to them," Dave said, "but I went my own way a long time ago, though I do go up and visit my family every couple of years. I have more cousins nieces, nephews, brothers and sisters then I know what to do with and all my female siblings seem to be popping out children on a fairly regular basis. I'm hoping to have at least a dozen with Jennifer, but of course, it's not just my decision."

"It's a decision that Dave and I will make together," JJ said.

"And of course, we'll be listening to whatever the doctor says as well, but as a rule females of our kind don't have trouble getting pregnant or giving birth so I'm not expecting any problems in that area," Dave added.

"You're right females of our kind normally get pregnant easy and give birth just as easy," Sandy agreed. "I certainly didn't have any trouble getting pregnant or giving birth to Jennifer and Rosaline."

"I'm always wondered why you went dad never had anymore," JJ asked. "I know Rosaline has to."

"It had a lot to do with finances, JJ," Sandy said. "Your father and I would've liked to have at least a couple of sons to go along with our beautiful little girls, but not every family can afford to have 5 or 6 children or even more. It was more financial constraints then the fact that we didn't want anymore. Of course, now that all my financial worries have gone away thanks to Dave, I'm too old to have anymore children from my body and also your father is no longer with us. Even if he was he couldn't get me pregnant as he had himself permanently fixed, so there was no possibility of more children."

"Well, you'll soon have lots of grandchildren, to love and spoil," Dave said.

"I should've thought of that and yet it never occurred to me and as far as I know it never occurred to Rosaline either," JJ said upset at herself. "Usually the only thing that can stop a female from having a lot of children is finances."

"Which is not our problem," Dave said.

"You'll let me know when you know the sex, right?" Sandy asked

"Of course," Dave said. "It'll be a month or so before we know, since our kinds children grow so fast in the womb."

"I'm hoping for at least two little girls since I already have two fine sons," JJ said.

"I'm sure that Dave wants at least one son to carry on the family name," Sandy said.

"I don't really care actually," Dave said. "As I said I have plenty a family, so carrying on the family name isn't going to be a problem. I have a ton of nephews, at least a couple a dozen, not to mention I have about nine brothers and ten sisters."

"Well, that's a lot of children," JJ said, blinking in astonishment.

"I did have eleven brothers, but one of them died as child and the other was stillborn," Dave said. "I wasn't even born yet, but my parents told me about them. Actually, they told all my siblings about them."

"Well, that happens sometimes, even in the best of families," Sandy said.

"Yeah, it does, but not usually to our kind," Dave said. "I thought my parents went overboard having children, you know? But on the other hand they could afford to have that many, as it's not like they couldn't feed, clothes and educate them. We had an au pair, several of them actually to help look after so many kids, though unlike a lot of parents who are wealthy mom and dad spent plenty of time with their children. Dad often travelled for business, but he always brought something home for each of us."

"Well, I suppose if a couple can afford it and the mate of the Alpha agrees to have so many children then neither mom or I have a right to say anything," JJ said. "However, I don't believe we'll be going quite that far when it comes to having children. I can deal with having a dozen, since I'll probably have twins or triplets every time, but anymore than that we'll have to discuss."

"A dozen is just fine with me as I told you earlier," Dave said. "If we add on Henry and Michael that would make 14, which is more than enough."

"Wow! 14 grandkids, plus the ones from Rosaline," Sandy looked dreamy, as she truly loved children, but then most of their race did, particularly the females, which had a lot to do with their inborn instincts.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," JJ laughed. "Let's get whatever swims in here born, then in a year or two Dave and I can talk about more. By the time Dave and I finish having children you'll likely get your fourteen grandkids, though I would think you would have more than enough with Rosaline, as she did just give birth again a few months back.

Rosaline now had, five kids, as she had given birth twice in the last five years and JJ knew that her sister wasn't done having children, not by a longshot. Paavali had a good solid career so he made more than enough to raise a dozen kids. Her sister Rosaline was the artistic one in the family, and drew people upon request. Really what Roz did was more of a hobby, but did bring in some money, much like her mom's embroidery and between her sister and her mate they were financially secure.

"I hardly ever see them though," Sandy said.

"Well, perhaps, it's time you took a trip to visit them," Dave suggested. "Before Jennifer needed your help, but now she has me. Personally, I would call your daughter and tell her you want to come and visit for awhile and make arrangements to do so."

"You sure you don't need me JJ?" Sandy asked her daughter.

"No, mom, you should go and visit Roz," JJ said. "I really appreciate all your help after Will left as I don't know what I would've done without you, but now I have Dave, so you should go visit my sister. Perhaps, convince her and Pav to come up here for a visit with their children, as I would love to see them."

"If you can't we can always go visit them, as I know you miss your sister," Dave offered. "I certainly miss my two brothers the ones that were born at the same time I was sometimes, but then twins or triplets or quadruplets for that matter are always close and usually share some type of connection."

"Maybe after this one is born," JJ said patting her tummy. "I would love for you to meet my sister and for my sister to meet you, but I think we can wait a few months at least, as we just met yesterday even if it seems like I've known you forever."

"I'll try to convince her to come down for a visit and bring the children," Sandy said.

"Thanks mom I hope you can," JJ said, "But we all know Roz can be stubborn."

"She gets that from your father," Sandy laughed. "Roz, is an Alpha like you are Dave, and just like her father."

"Yeah, even though I'm older than her by just a few minutes she's definitely the Alpha," JJ agreed.

"It happens that way sometimes," Dave said smiling.

"I know," JJ said. "Still, we're pretty close, as I'm sure you suspect, since we are twins after all. Roz always protected me when we were younger."

"I would love to meet her, but that can wait a few months anyway," Dave said. He cut off what he was going to say when Henry came into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Well, look, who's up from their nap," JJ said, rising immediately from Dave's lap and going to pick up her son.

"Mama, I'm so glad you're home," Henry said, cuddling immediately into her arms.

"I'll go get Michael, as he's probably awake as well, but he's not walking yet so he won't be able to climb over the crib bars by himself," Sandy offered.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it," JJ said, as she held her oldest son close and talked to him softly.

"Where were you mama?" Henry asked.

"Well, remember that story I told you about meeting your lifemate?" JJ asked her son.

Henry nodded, so JJ continued to softly explain in a language Henry would understand since he was only four after all.

"Well, I met mine totally unexpectedly and we needed some private time together. However, I'm back now and now you have a new father."

"What about daddy?" Henry asked.

"Honey, I know you miss your daddy," JJ said. "I missed him a lot to for the first few months, but while he'll always love you and he'll visit you, we're not going to get back together. Remember you met your daddy's lifemate, and you liked her a lot."

Henry said nothing, but JJ knew he was a little upset. What little boy wouldn't be as the separation of the parents he loved and that separation was always toughest on the kids.

"Henry," JJ said in an attempt to distract her son.

"Yes, mama?"

"You'll have a new brother or sister in just a few months. Likely at least two of them," JJ said. "You and Michael will be big brothers to whatever swims in here now." JJ patted her belly with her free hand and Henry looked down at his mother's still flat tummy.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Henry asked, as he patted his mother's belly just a little tentatively, as if he was afraid he would hurt her.

"Yes, you're going to be a big brother for the second time sweetie and I know you'll be a good one because you already are," JJ said.

Henry seemed to consider this and then grinned at his mother.

"I'm going to be a big brother! I'm going to be a big brother!" Henry cheered, seeming to have forgotten all about his father for the moment.

"Yes, you are," JJ said smiling, as she ruffled his hair and then kissed his cheek.

"When will they be here?" Henry asked.

"Not for awhile," JJ told him calmly. "Dave and I just met yesterday, so it's going to be six months before your new siblings are here. Maybe we'll get lucky and get both."

"I want a little sister," Henry decided.

"Well, hopefully, you'll get your wish, because I would love to have a little girl or even two of them to love," JJ said. "Unfortunately, I can't control what sex they'll be, as that kind of thing is random."

Henry seemed to consider this and simply burrowed his head farther into his mother's shoulder.

"Now why don't you come and meet Dave," JJ suggested gently. "I promise you'll love him."

"Okay," Henry decided.

JJ walked over to Dave and introduced him to her son officially, even though Dave had watched and heard the entire conversation.

"Dave this is my son Henry," JJ introduced solemnly.

Dave winked at her to tell JJ he understood what she was doing and then introduced himself to the four year old.

"Hey Henry, I'm Dave," Dave told the little boy. "It's very nice to meet you. I've actually been wanting to meet you ever since your mother told me about you because she talks about you all the time. She's very proud of you."

Henry seemed to study Dave for a few seconds and then stretched out his wanted to be picked up.

Dave did so and took him out of JJ's arms holding Henry gently.

"Well, this means that Henry trust you, as he's usually kind of shy around strangers," JJ said pleased. "I wasn't sure if he would take to you right away or not, but I'm glad he did. I just thought it might take him a little time to warm up to you."

"I suspect he'll probably turn out to be an Omega like his mother then, since they tend to be like that when they're children," Dave said. "It's not a sure thing I know, but if he is we'll know as soon as he hits 13, as that's when they develop the mating gland on the side of their neck."

"Well, that's quite a few more years from now," JJ said smiling at the way that Dave was gently holding Henry in his arms.

"Down," Henry suggested, after a few more minutes.

Dave smiled, as he obeyed and put Henry back on the floor where he immediately ran over to a corner of the room where there were lots of toys for him to play with.

"Well, I guess that's the end of the introduction," Dave smiled with laughter in his voice.

"I'm actually surprised he stayed with you as long as he did as he slept for a couple of hours, which means right now he's brimming over with energy," Sandy said

Sandy had watched the entire scene, but had stayed out of it since Dave had seemed to be doing fine on his own, but now she handed Michael to him and Dave took the eight month old boy from her.

"Well, aren't you a cutie," Dave said, as he leaned down to kiss Michael cheek. "He's going to grow up to be just as handsome as his brother and he'll probably be beating off the girls once he's older."

"I know both of them are very handsome, but then I admit I'm prejudiced," Sandy said smiling. She liked the way Dave interacted with the two boys and she knew that it boded well for his and JJ's children. Just because their kind loved children as a general rule didn't mean they knew how to be a good parent. It looked like Dave was going to be a good parent, but then he had a lot of nieces and nephews, so she assumed that he'd learned how to interact with kids just from spending time with them.

Michael looked up at this stranger wondering if he should start yelling, but then looked over at his mother.

"Michael, this is Dave, he's going to be part of the family now," JJ introduced hurriedly.

Michael seemed to be deciding on whether or not he was going to behave but finally, he simply stuck his thumb in his mouth and didn't start crying like JJ half expected.

"Well, you really do have a way with little kids," JJ said pleased. "This certainly bodes well for when ours are born."

"Lots of practice with my nieces and nephews and even a few of my younger siblings," Dave said, confirming Sandy's suspicions.

"Well, those experiences are going to stand you in good stead, for when your children finally arrive," said Sandy.

"Yep, it surely will," Dave agreed smiling, as he held Michael in his arms.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"What's for dinner mama?" Henry asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but I suppose it is around that time," JJ said looking at the clock on the mantle. "I admit I'm not really in the mood cook so what about pizza?"

"Pizza! Pizza!" Henry cheered happily.

"Is that okay with you, Dave?" JJ asked.

"Sounds fine," Dave agreed smiling. "Having pizza is always fine."

"Yes, I love pizza," JJ said smiling, "And Henry at least takes after me."

"Most everybody loves pizza," Sandy said. "It's easy to eat and delicious to boot."

"And easy to heat up for leftovers," Dave grinned. "I think we had better order at least three because I'm sure it'll all be gone before it has a chance to spoil between the four of us, as Michael's a bit too young for pizza."

"No, he's still on baby food for the most part," JJ agreed. "That and single grain cereal. I know it won't be long before he's onto more solid food, that's a good thing considering that soon we're going to have at least one more baby to deal with where I'll have to repeat the process, just like I did for Henry, then Michael."

"I'll certainly be around to help, probably every day," Sandy said. "You'll probably believe I've moved in before the baby or babies is old enough to eat by themselves."

"I'll certainly be glad of your help, because I had enough trouble dealing with Henry and then Michael and their much farther apart then Michael and whatever is in here will be," JJ said rubbing her belly.

"We'll hire somebody to help out," Dave said. "I won't have you exhaust yourself looking after at least three small children and it's more likely to be four or even five, because I have no doubt at all that you are carrying at least twins and it's more then likely triplets. Of course, your help will always be appreciated, Sandy," Dave added smiling at JJ's mother, "but you can't handle it all yourself, even with mine and JJ's help. I know some parents do so, but they also usually have a large family that helps them out. Now, while my family is quite large they don't live here in Virginia and have lives in New York for the most part, so I don't want to bother them with this and have some of them interrupt their lives to come down and help look after whatever JJ's carrying, since they'd be here on a more less permanent basis. If we lived in New York we wouldn't be having this problem, but we don't and while I don't mind going out to visit the family, I don't think I would ever want to live in New York again."

"Too many family obligations?" JJ suggested gently and Dave nodded.

"That was part of it certainly, but I also had many females come onto me simply because my last name was Rossi. My family is well known in New York, since we've made it home for generations now, but that doesn't mean I want to be treated as a piece of meat that doesn't have opinions or a choice when it comes to deciding when to settle down. All those females wanted was to marry or mate with me depending on species, because of my name and perhaps get a large chunk of the family fortune. Most of them didn't care about me at all and although they might have grown to I wasn't about to get myself into that kind of situation. It was all the marriage proposals and other crap that goes along with it that was the main reason why I decided to leave New York behind."

"I hadn't thought about it like that," Sandy said, "but it would probably drive me insane to have to deal with that kind of crap."

"Some people thrive on it, but I'm certainly not one of them," JJ said.

"And neither am I, which is why I moved here to Virginia in the first place," Dave said. "I came here to escape all that, but now that I'm mated to you a lot of it would die down if we decided to move to New York. Still, I don't believe, I could ever live in New York again, not on a permanent basis anyway. I've grown to love my life here and since it's where I met you it will always have a special place in my heart."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you moved here, because we would not have met otherwise," JJ said smiling, kissing his cheek.

"Something I'll always be grateful for," Dave said kissing JJ's cheek in return. "I had given up on finding anybody to have a few children with, someone to love and someone who loved me. Oh, I know I could have had them, even without being mated, but that wouldn't have been right."

"Well, you certainly have better ethics than a lot of people," Sandy said smiling. "I'm well aware that a lot of men wouldn't care if they got some woman pregnant."

"Well, to change the subject I think it's time to order some pizza, because I know Henry's probably very hungry and so am I come to think of it," Jj said

"That's because you have babies growing within you," Dave said. "From now on you don't need to be skipping meals."

"Yeah, I know that's what the doctor told me when I was pregnant with Henry and also with Michael. I won't forget again," JJ promised.

"No, harm done, as you've only been pregnant for a day," Dave said. "Still, you'll start to be hungry, every few hours in a couple of months, because you know the babies in your womb burn up calories like nothing else."

"They need as many calories as they can get, since they're born a whole trimester sooner then for a human pregnancy," Sandy said. "I remember that time well and how hard it was to keep from being hungry, particularly in the last six weeks or so. Jennifer didn't have such a hard time, because she only carried one child both times she was pregnant instead of twins like I did."

"However, multiples run in all families of our kind, so she's more than likely to have at least two if not three," Dave said. "All my family has never had less than two and usually it's three, not in the last few generations, so the chances of it being a singleton are practically zero in my opinion. Of course, it's possible, I just don't think it's too likely not with my family's history of always having multiples."

"And the fact that I had twins as well, just up those odds," Sandy added.

"So I would say I'm probably expecting at least twins then," JJ said, "but if it's triplets I won't be surprised because of your family history."

"And the history of our race in general, who usually have multiples as a rule instead of singletons," Sandy said. "Having singletons is possible as we have two examples right here, it's just less common. I suppose it's kind like humans who have multiples, and are usually something of a surprise, especially if it's more then twins."

"Age, body weight and even height are usually a factor with humans while it mostly doesn't matter with our kind," Dave added.

"Well, we'll know in a few days. I'll make sure I get an appointment with the doctor after the first week, as the doctor will be able to tell whether or not I'm having more than one by then," JJ said.

"I'll be coming with you to your appointment," Dave said immediately. "I'm eager to find out whether I'm right about you carrying more than one."

"You'd be welcome," JJ said. "I truly believe you're right, just because of what you've told me about your family history of always having multiples, without a singleton in your families history. Instinctively knowing I'm carrying more than one doesn't make it fact though."

JJ then took out her cell to order the pizza or she knew her son would start complaining that he was hungry and Michael would be crying up a storm. Best to avoid the boys tantrums altogether if possible.

"I would like three large pizzas," JJ said into the cell. "One I want with nothing but extra cheese. What do you want on your pizza honey?" JJ asked pulling the phone away from ear.

Dave told and JJ put the phone back to her ear

"I'll have another with pepperoni, sausage, ham, bacon, green peppers, onions, and mushrooms," JJ told the person on the other end of the line. "Finally I want the last one to have pepperoni, ham, onions, hamburger, olives, and sun dried tomatoes."

JJ hung up the phone and said, "It'll be here in half an hour."

"Good, because I'm starving," Dave said patting his stomach.

"So am I and normally I wouldn't say that," JJ said.

"You think you're starving now just wait a couple months," Sandy said smiling. "I well remember the hunger pains and they only get worse the farther the pregnancy progress."

"You shouldn't be telling tales mom," JJ scolded her mother half playfully. "Haven't you ever heard of keeping such bad news a secret. Who would look forward to being hungry all the time, to having their back hurting constantly, to have their ankles swollen and their feet aching?"

"It's not like you haven't experienced it before to a lesser extent," Sandy said. "Besides you'll have several bundle of joys at the end, so that makes it all worth it."

"I've always respected what a female goes through to have children," Dave said. "All men have to do is donate their sperm, but they don't have to go through the pregnancy, other than in a supporting role. It's true that most females of our kind have no problem getting pregnant or giving birth, even to multiples, but the pain they go through, the moodiness, the hunger pains and so forth, makes me respect them for being willing to do that to have children."

"Well, that's definitely the right attitude to have," Sandy said approvingly. "A lot of men don't respect the fact that their wife, girlfriend or fiancée is pregnant and do absolutely nothing to help them or do the bare minimum. Jennifer's father wasn't like most men of his time, though being a an Alpha helped I know, since most of our kind are better about helping their mates, in paying attention to their needs, and this especially includes during pregnancy."

"I know I've run across that kind of thing more than once, usually among humans, though I have met a few of our kind that needed their attitude adjusted," Dave snorted his contempt for that attitude obvious. "I say you don't get somebody pregnant if you're not willing to do your part, though I know there would be a lot less children in the world if most obeyed that rule.

The doorbell rang just then and Dave got up to answer it, soon coming back with three pizza boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Dinner is served," Dave said, as he put the boxes on the kitchen counter.

While Dave had gone to get the pizza JJ had also risen and started to get down plates from the cabinet. There were bigger plates for her, Dave and her mother and a smaller plate for Henry.

"I had better get Michael fed or he's going to be screaming loud enough to wake the dead," JJ said.

"I'll do that," Dave offered. "You need to eat."

"Alright, but be careful Michael tends to spit it back out and it usually lands all over me or on mom if she's the one feeding him," JJ warned.

"I'll be careful, but I could use the practice considering that I soon will have a few kids to help feed," Dave said winking. "Besides, if Michael does spit up all over me it's not like I don't have other shirts and really spitting up is just a part of being an infant. I know some parents get upset if one of their children's spits up on them, but that's just silly, because it's not like they can help it. Why not just wear a bib or something you don't mind getting spit on, as that would be the sensible thing to do."

"It's only common sense to wear something that you don't mind getting ruined since throw up from an infant rarely comes out in the wash," Sandy agreed.

"I'm sure we'll be looking to you for advice," Dave said. "After all, you've raised to two of your own."

"Oh, Jennifer, is doing a really good job," Sandy said smiling. "She was doing a good job, even when I was in Pennsylvania and she and Will hadn't separated yet. Still, I'm willing to offer advice if you ask for it, because after all l've helped JJ out whenever she's having a problem with either Henry or Michael."

"There's nothing wrong with asking for advice," Dave said. "I might be the Alpha here, but I'm not going to turn down sound advice, just because I'm too arrogant to accept it."

The three continued chatting, as they ate their pizza, Dave eating the most, as he had like six slices, but then he was a big man. JJ wasn't far behind him with five and Sandy only had two, but then she wasn't a man and she also wasn't pregnant, so she didn't need as much food.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"I really appreciate what you did for my mother," JJ said, as soon as she and Dave were back at his condo. "You didn't have to offer to pay off the mortgage on the house. It was very generous of you to do so and I'm really happy you did."

"I was happy to do it," Dave said, even as he took his mate into his arms. "It's obvious that you love your mother and that you would love to have her close by instead of back in Pennsylvania. Besides, with her husband gone any of our kind who live alone have been known to, take their own lives due to being lonely and I didn't want that to happen to your mom. As you pointed out to me just yesterday we are human or at least we look human, but we're also partly animal as well, and we need our family, our pack around. Your father's dead and while I know she has a circle of friends she spends time with, it wouldn't necessarily be enough to stop her from committing suicide due to sheer loneliness or at least going a little strange in the head. Yes, it's more than possible that she considers her friends her family and is close to them, but staying in that house all by herself, even if she had regular visitors..."

"Might not be enough to stave off the loneliness, especially since she's so used to living with someone," JJ finished. "Our kind don't do well in isolation, although they're okay for short stretches of time, but even if mom went out to be around people every day, it's not the same as having a close connection to them."

"Something that our species needs, particularly as they get older and if they've been mated for a long time when their mate dies. I mean really your mother is still quite young by our standards, as she's only what 50? 60?"

"63," JJ said and Dave nodded.

"So she would've been around the same age you are now when she married and she likely had you and your sister six months later and yet her husband's dead, even though he was quite young for one of our kind. We both know that our race can live many decades longer then the humans, due mostly to the fact that our body heat is so much higher than a humans that we very rarely get sick, so we tend to always be healthy. There's only a few illnesses we can get that our body heat doesn't destroy the germs for and they are all specific to our kind. Besides, we might not die from an illness, but we can still be killed due to an accident or from being murdered."

"Still, thank you," JJ said. "I did worry about my mother living out in that house all by herself, even with her circle of friends paying her regular visits or them going out to shop, have a meal, playing cards that kind of thing. If she had a job and was around people more I wouldn't worry so much, but while her friends love her they have their own lives, their own families."

"They probably visited often enough that she didn't get too lonely," Dave said.

"Still, as much as I hate to pull her away from her friends I'll feel better if I see her regularly and I know she'll love having some of her grandchildren close by. Also we have a readymade babysitter so we don't have to worry about hiring anyone, though I suppose if we are going to hire a nanny we won't need a babysitter," JJ said.

"There is that," Dave smiled.

"You really seem to have her number as you kept hammering about the fact that she would by babysit her grandchildren a lot, which is what I believe made up mind in the end," JJ said.

"It's a matter of experience," Dave smirked a little. "It was clear that she missed having her daughters around, even if you keep in contact through phone calls and email it's not the same, as having them physically present. Also she misses your father, which is only natural when you've been mated so many decades and being alone for someone who used to having her family around or at least her mate is not good. She'll soon have more grandchildren than she can handle in just a few years, but I know she'll love every minute she spends with them. I know I could've offered to pay the rent on an apartment or maybe buy her a condo. I might have done so if not for the fact that there wouldn't've been more than three possibly four bedrooms, even with the largest condo."

"You can still do that as it might be cheaper in the long run then paying off the mortgage on the house," JJ said.

"I don't think your mother would be comfortable in something as fancy as a condo," Dave said. "Your mother probably grew up in a house and she's lived in one all her married life in one. No, condos are mostly for the young, ones who are just getting started on their careers, though I do know some older people who have them."

"I think you're right she likely wouldn't be comfortable in a condo, as condos are for the younger more, well-heeled set, then for older people at least for the most part," JJ said.

"Besides, we have to consider Henry and Michael who will be more comfortable there whenever they visit their grandmother," Dave said. "Or at least Henry will, but Michael probably won't even remember the house if we sell it."

"I didn't think of that, but you're right," JJ said. "Alright then, I guess it was a bad idea."

"It was a good idea and if I didn't think your mother would be more comfortable in a house she's familiar with I would seriously consider bringing it up with her, as it's not about the money that would likely be saved at all, but Sandy's comfort," Dave said.

"Thank you for caring so much not only about me, but my mom," JJ said, as she kissed him tenderly.

"You're quite welcome," Dave said. "Your mother is important to you and therefore, she's important to me to. We're family."

Those last two simple words warmed JJ down to her toes.

"I'm also very proud of you for giving your winnings from the racetrack to your mother as that money will help her out a great deal," Dave said.

"I didn't need it anymore, not now that I have you," JJ said simply.

"Still, it was very generous of you," Dave said.

"I'm not the greedy type and so long as I have enough to support me and any children I have then I'm happy," JJ said.

Dave nodded approvingly at that. He wasn't really the greedy type either, even if he did have a lot of money. Having money did make life easier and allowed you to do something that a lot of people couldn't, travel for example and first class at that. However, it also brought the wackos and the people trying to sell you something out of the woodwork and also those type of people who just wanted to marry you to get a large chunk of your portfolio, so being rich wasn't necessarily all it was cracked up to be especially if people knew you were. That was one of the reasons he had moved to Virginia, because the Rossis weren't as well-known. At the least it wasn't assumed that he was part of the well established family that had made New York their home for generations, since his last name was very common, so mostly he could live as he wanted to.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired," JJ said fake yawning.

Dave got the message immediately, as he was no dummy and headed into the bedroom with JJ.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"See I told you would be at least twins," Dave crowed, as the doctor had just informed them that JJ was carrying triplets. The fact that he was also wore a beaming smile wide enough to crack his face in two told JJ that he was very excited the news. Of course, that wasn't surprising as he had been looking forward to the doctors appointment that JJ had made all week.

"Yes, you were right," JJ told him smiling. "After you told me about your family history I agreed with you, but really I don't have any experience with having multiples, since both my sons were singletons."

"It's too bad it's much too soon to tell the sex yet," Dave said with deep regret in his voice.

"We're lucky that the doctor can even tell that it's triplets at this early stage and if both of us weren't an Alpha and an Omega so that the fetuses grow faster than they would if we were completely human we wouldn't even be able to tell that, not this soon," JJ said.

"I know," Dave agreed more calmly, even as he took JJ into his arms. "I'm just so excited to finally be having some children of my own. I love Henry and Michael, but they're not mine at least not biologically."

"I understand," JJ said. "Most of our race feel a deep-seated need to have their own kids, children with their DNA. I know you plan on adopting Henry and Michael and I'm sure Will will give his consent for that so long as he's allowed to still see them, but it's not the same as having children of your own. You probably would've had kids with Carolyn, which would've taken care of that biological urge if not for that illness she had as a child."

"Very logical and you're probably right," Dave complimented kissing the top of JJ's head.

The doctor came back then and told them that he wanted to see JJ back in two weeks.

"I'm very well aware that you likely won't have any trouble carrying these triplets to term, but still I want to see you back every couple of weeks until your last two months and then I want to see you every week."

"That sounds just fine doctor," Dave agreed before JJ could say a word.

"I can also recommend a list foods that will do your body the most good, as there is no point of you gaining 50 or 100 extra pounds just for you to lose once these little ones are born."

"That's not likely, not with our kind," Dave said shaking his head. "Our children absorb whatever food or liquid reaches the stomach at a fast rate of speed, which is why the mother is hungry all the time, especially in the last few weeks. Now if one of us was human, well, they would still absorb whatever food reached them it would be a little different, but still basically the same, since our kinds genes would be dominate. Still, it won't hurt Jennifer to watch what she eats because she'll have to eat at least double, if not triple the amount then doctors such as yourself would recommend for a human pregnancy."

"My mother has already told me what to expect as she had me and my sister twins," JJ said. "She told me she was hungry practically all the time for the last six weeks and I expect it to be worse on me since I'm carrying one more than she did."

"Yes, I am aware," the doctor said. "I know your species biology are not my specialty, but I still did a unit on them in medical school. It wouldn't insult me at all if you wanted to find one that specializes in your kinds pregnancy, because they could help you more. I know very well that any of your kind that becomes a doctor really only help humans since your race very rarely gets sick. Well, either that or they specialize in their kinds pregnancy."

"That's not a bad idea," JJ said and Dave agreed with a nod. "Maybe we should look into hiring a midwife since most of our kinds children are born in the home and not a hospital because we give birth so easily, for the most part. "

"Yes, we don't really get sick often, but there are a few diseases that can affect us, even if we usually are absurdly healthy due to our high body heat, which kills most germs before they can germinate," Dave said. "I think the midwife idea is good, as we don't really need a full doctor, unless it's an emergency of some kind."

"I can recommend someone that's very good," the doctor offered.

"That would be appreciated," Dave said. "We need to have a doctor in reserve just in case something goes wrong and Jennifer needs a C-section. I don't I expect it to, but it's better to be prepared."

"If you do get another doctor just call reception and cancel your appointment or you will be charged," the doctor said.

Dave said nothing but he didn't really care about that.

"I'm really looking forward to you giving birth," Dave said, even as he escorted his mate out of that examination room.

"So am I," JJ said.

"I think we need to celebrate this terrific news," Dave said the smile refusing to leave his face. "I'm going to take you out for a nice dinner."

If Dave wanted to spoil her she wasn't about to say no, JJ thought. A night out sounded great actually. She and Will had almost never gone out to dinner and by the end of their relationship they had lived in the same house, but they seemed to live two totally separate lives. The only thing they'd had in common by the time Will met his lifemate were their sons. Really the whole relationship had seemed just like an endless round of chores or work by the end. With Dave so far things had been very different and JJ expected that to continue.

JJ enjoyed Dave's company far more than she ever had Will's and it wasn't just because he was more handsome then Will either, as she wasn't that shallow, though she could certainly appreciate that fact. The sex was also much better and yes, she knew that was a shallow thought but it was still a serious consideration, since Omegas tended to crave sex with their mates. She and Will had hardly ever played that game that she and Dave had on their second morning together, not even in the very beginning. The game where Dave had pretended to be mad at her for not knowing her place, thrown her over his shoulder, made her get on her knees and then spanked her. He had even soothed her afterwards and used medication on her butt so it quit stinging within an hour, instead of hurting for much longer. The Omega in her had practically wiggled with joy when her mate had played with her considering that they had known each other less than a day at that point because that part of her then knew that Dave really did love and adore her and that made her extremely happy. Dave had even made sure that she had understood what he was doing after her supposed punishment was over, made sure that she had understood that in this case it was just play not a serious punishment. So far Dave hadn't had to seriously punish her and hopefully he never would, but considering they were still getting to know each other there was still room for many misunderstandings in the course of their lives together.

"That sounds just fine," JJ said smiling widely. "If you're going to take me somewhere fancy though I need to go shopping as I really don't have any suitable clothes."

"Well, first we go see your mom and tell her the news in person and then I'll take you shopping in the fanciest stores in this area where you can buy anything you want," Dave said. "We also might as well stop and buy a few essentials for the triplets when they get here if you're not too tired after that and we have time."

"We don't know the sexes yet," JJ pointed out.

"No, but we can buy stuff like cribs, baby carriers, strollers, diapers, changing tables, bottles," Dave said ticking off the items they could get now. "We can store it all at your place until we can find us a house. We'll likely have to make many, many more shopping trips to get everything we need for the triplets that will soon be here, but today we can just buy a few essentials. I think we need to do a little shopping, every week or so because we don't know when we'll find a house that both of us consider suitable, so we might not have time to do much shopping after we do."

"I still have the baby stuff from when Henry was an infant," JJ said. "Michael's outgrown most of it now."

"I know, but you can give that away to some deserving family maybe, as I'm going to purchase all new stuff," Dave decided.

JJ said nothing, but felt that was wasteful but she didn't want to start an argument when Dave was in such a good mood. Actually, he was usually in a pretty good mood, but might now it was over-the-top. Still, she supposed that if he had the money to buy all new top-of-the-line equipment and other baby essentials she couldn't really say anything, as it was his money after all.

She could get used to having money to burn very quickly she knew.

"Now, bella, I'm going to make a reservation at an exclusive restaurant, one where you usually don't get reservations for months," Dave said.

"Well, if we're going to an exclusive restaurant then I need something spectacular to wear," JJ said, smiling. JJ knew that Dave had enough pull that he could get them in just about anywhere, even on so little notice as that was the power of being ultrawealthy.

"We'll get you something," Dave promised. "Not only a dress, but shoes, purse and jewelry, everything that goes along with that kind of thing."

"Well, I won't say no," JJ laughed. "What woman doesn't like gorgeous clothes, not to mention jewelry, handbags, purses and shoes? It won't be long before I won't be able to fit in anything of the sort until after the babies are born so I might as well take advantage of the fact that I'm only a week pregnant."

"No, I would say by the three month mark you won't be able to fit in a fancy gown," Dave said.

"I would estimate two months actually, maybe only just six weeks considering I'm carrying triplets, so I might as well enjoy wearing such things now, because it'll be months, maybe even a year, before I can wear any of it again," JJ said.

"Oh, no, I won't have any mate of mine wear the same gown two times in a row," Dave said shaking his head. "You'll soon have a whole closetful of gorgeous gowns, shoes, purses, handbags and a jewelry box full of beautiful jewels as you'll need them. As you're mate it is my pleasure to provide these things for you. Don't worry about the cost," Dave added looking over to JJ for a few seconds and saw she didn't look happy. "I've told you before that anything you need or want I will provide and if I could not more than afford such things then I wouldn't offer I promise you."

"Well, I suppose I'm just going to have to get used to having the finest things in life now," JJ said finally. "I never would have been able to afford the kind of things you're talking about on my salary or on Will's for that matter."

"It won't take you long to get used to having the finer things in life now," Dave told JJ fondly, now that he knew Jennifer wasn't going to argue with him.

"That's just the thing I don't want to become selfish and shallow, someone who only cares about the latest fashions and spending their mate's money," JJ said looking worried.

"You could never be like that," Dave told her firmly. "The kind of woman you're talking about usually grew up surrounded by wealth and privilege and just never bothered to detach herself from the parental teat to become more thoughtful and kind and less shallow. You grew up in an environment that makes you appreciate everything that is done for you and everything you have and you aren't going to change into someone who doesn't care about others feelings so long as she got what she wanted. Someone who doesn't care she stepped on another's feet and is all arrogant and smug about it. You're too well grounded and your personality is set in stone."

"Well, you certainly say the nicest things," JJ said finally smiling leaving her worry behind.

"I didn't say anything that's not true, as I learned a lot about you over the last week and you could never be anything except gentle, compassionate and kind," Dave said firmly. "The way you deal with your sons and your mother is enough to tell me that."

"However, if you do happen to start acting like those women and we were just discussing, well, I can correct your attitude right quick, as I definitely won't put up with it. If you suddenly start turning into those women that kept chasing me in New York you'll get your first real punishment and you'll drop the attitude I promise you.

"When I was spanking you the other day that was just in play and wasn't serious I didn't hit you as hard as I could have, because I wasn't really punishing you. If I was really punishing you your butt would be raw meat and you'd never forget the lesson I taught you. You wouldn't be able to sit down without pain or at least extreme discomfit for a week and very likely longer.

"You would be in pain for a considerable length of time so you wouldn't be forgetting the lesson that was learned and the Omega in you would understand that you deserved to be punished so harshly, even if you still resented me for doing so. Of course, once the punishment was over and I was sure the lesson was learned then all would be forgiven and forgotten, because there is no point of holding a grudge, as that would just adversely affect our relationship in the long run."

"I'd rather avoid that thank you," JJ said, shuddering at the images that brought up.

"So would I, because it would hurt me to do that to you, but it's the only way for our kind to learn a permanent lesson," Dave said. "Sure, humans have other ways of disciplining their young and even though spankings for instance were common in the past, most parents don't do that anymore, considering it abuse. No, they substituted things like restrictions for week or no privileges for the same length of time, taking things away that the child wants like going to a concert, more chores than normal or taking their allowance for the week or month, but a lot of times a kid or a teenager is to stubborn to learn a lesson from that kind of punishment, so it happens again."

"Yeah, but to spank the kid well that just makes them resent you, sometimes even hate you," JJ said.

"Well then, you explain to the kid why you're going to spank them first so they know that it's a just punishment and not abuse. Yes, they'll probably resent the hell out of you for awhile, maybe outright hate you, but that's all part of growing up and maturing. I say if other forms of punishment work then more power to the humans, but our species can be a stubborn lot and spanking's the only way to correct their behavior permanently, so they never make the same mistake again," Dave said. "It's all about balance, about knowing how much you need to punish the Omega or a child for that matter and how harsh you need to be. When you are a child the punishments won't be too bad, because they're still learning and growing, but for someone like you who is fully mature the punishment if necessary will be much harsher I promise you, so that I'm sure the lesson is learned."

"I'm well aware of how our kind do things and I promise you I'll try not to ever get punished like that," JJ said seriously. "Playing is one thing, as that's fun for both the Omega and the Alpha, but I'd rather not be punished so that my butt not just stings for a little while, but throbs with pain for days every time I sit down or move in anyway."

"Good, so long as you keep that firmly in mind I won't ever have to do that to you and that will make us both happy," Dave said.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

JJ sighed in pleasure as the dress that she had finally bought slid over her skin like a waterfall, all smooth and silky.

"Like the dress huh?" Dave asked amused, as he pulled all his of dress pants.

"I just don't like the dress handsome, I love the dress," JJ told Dave with a big smile. "The silk just feels so wonderful sliding over my skin and it fits me like a glove. I've never owned anything so nice in my life and believe me, I appreciate everything you do for me."

"You look absolutely spectacular," Dave said appreciatively, as he came over only wearing his dress slacks with no shirt. "Believe me, all I want to do is strip you out of that dress and make love to you, but we can't afford to miss our reservation."

Dave looked regretful JJ noticed, but then so was she.

"You're welcome to go through with that idea after dinner," JJ told him smiling running a hand over his naked chest causing him to groan in desire. "If I didn't know you were right that missing our reservation would be a bad idea I would suggest we skip it and just stay home so we can make love."

"I'll be doing just that once we get home," Dave said smiling in anticipation, his expression nearly feral, causing JJ to have a rather hormonal reaction down in her pussy.

"Just let me get on my stockings and shoes and I'll be ready to go," JJ promised, having already done her makeup before she had started to get dressed.

"Don't forget the earrings and the necklace you bought to go with the outfit," Dave said.

The necklace and earrings he was talking about were blue diamonds and exactly the same color as the dress. They were the most expensive and gorgeous pieces of jewelry that she had ever owned and she was going to have to find a way to adequately thank Dave for buying them for her. Not to mention for the purse, the shoes and dress, but for right now they had dinner reservation they needed to hurry and finish getting ready for.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Dave complimented having finally put on a shirt, "and oh so sexy."

"Down boy," JJ told him smiling, as she finished putting on her shoes and then went over to her dresser and put on the earrings. "Could you help me with a necklace please," JJ requested

"Of course, bella," Dave agreed, as he came over and took the beautiful diamond necklace out of JJ's hand.

JJ moved her hair out of the way as Dave put the necklace around her lovely, slim neck and then did the clasp, kissing the nape as he did so.

"There you go," Dave said kissing JJ cheek.

"Thank you," JJ said.

"Before we go I believe that there's just one thing missing," Dave said.

"What's that?" JJ asked genuinely puzzled.

"This," Dave said producing two more jewelry boxes.

"Oh, Dave you really shouldn't have," JJ said in mild protest, already knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Go ahead and open the boxes and put them on," Dave urged smiling in anticipation.

JJ did so and gasped at the beautiful blue diamond ring that matched her necklace and earrings and was simply gorgeous. Dave took the ring from the box and JJ offered her right ring finger for him to slide it on.

"The human custom is that when you meet someone that you want to marry then you get them an engagement ring and then a wedding band once the actual ceremony has taken place. In this case, I'm following the human custom, not only because I love you and I enjoy spoiling you, but because many humans will not dare try to proposition you or even act inappropriately if you're wearing what appears to be a wedding ring," Dave explained. "Wearing this ring on the appropriate finger should prevent many misunderstandings between us, because if a man is honorable he won't try anything on a woman who is obviously unavailable."

"Thank you," JJ said. "I understand what you mean and do appreciate the thought behind it. I would like to avoid being seriously punished for a transgression or a misunderstanding and if this helps prevent that then I'm all for it. Besides, it's also lovely."

"Now open the other box," Dave suggested smiling

JJ did so and already suspected that it would be a bracelet with blue diamonds considering that seemed to be the theme for tonight.

"Thank you so much, it's gorgeous," JJ told Dave when she saw that it was indeed a bracelet with blue diamonds.

"You're quite welcome," Dave promised. "It was my pleasure."

Dave helped JJ put on the bracelet and then the two of them headed for the bedroom door.

"When did you have the time to buy the other two pieces as we were together nearly constantly?" JJ asked.

"I slipped away when you were looking at shoes, as I knew you didn't need any help in choosing a pair to go with the dress," Dave explained. "I went back to that same jewelry store and bought the bracelet and the ring that I had already spotted and told the salesman to hold for me. I did this while you were busy looking at all the gorgeous jewelry and therefore, distracted. The salesman was more than happy to do so when I explained I wanted it to be a surprise for my wife and that I would be back just as soon as you were busy elsewhere. It really took less then ten minutes."

"Sneaky," JJ said admiringly.

"I can be," Dave said smug satisfaction radiating from him. "I knew you were only looking at necklaces and earrings, not bracelets and rings and that your outfit wouldn't be complete without them."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't be," JJ said smiling and kissing Dave passionately before the two of them then stepped into the living room where Sandy, Henry and Michael were waiting.

"Well, both of you look very nice," Sandy said smiling.

"Thank you," Dave said, smiling at Sandy appreciatively.

"You look very pretty mommy," Henry said.

"Thank you, sweetie," JJ said, as she kissed his cheek. She did the same for Michael, then to her mother. "We shouldn't be home too late, probably by nine or so."

"You go ahead, I'll look after the boys," Sandy said shooing them towards the door. "Both of you deserve this night out, because it won't be long before you don't get one for awhile because you'll have three children to look after, so you might as well enjoy yourselves and while you can."

"Well, see you in a couple of hours. We appreciate you looking after Henry and Michael for us," Dave said before he escorted his mate out the front door.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Yes, this will be perfect," JJ said looking around the house.

The house was an indeterminate style with rooms to spare and was in excellent condition. They'd want to paint or wallpaper most of the rooms, even though they looked like they been done sometime in the last few years and also buy furniture, but it was in good condition and very few repairs needed to be done, other than cosmetic. JJ was sure that Dave would want to buy all new equipment for the kitchen and he might want to buy a new dishwasher, oven and maybe fridge, but since the ones present worked fine she wasn't sure about that.

"Yes, I think so too," Dave said, as he looked around. "There's plenty of rooms for us to have the large family that we're hoping for. It's in good repair, so very little will have to be done there, other then cosmetic."

"Yes, I was just thinking that," JJ said. "Paint or wallpaper in most of the rooms and we'll need to buy new furniture a little at a time. It's going to take quite awhile to furnish the whole house, but it's not like we don't have the time."

"We also need to have a security system installed," Dave said, as he and JJ continued to explore the rooms with the realtor trailing after them. "The world is a much more dangerous place now than when I was born and I certainly won't take any risks with my family."

"Good idea," JJ said. His condo of course had a topnotch security.

"We'll take it," Dave said turning back to the realtor who had remained silent as the couple talked.

"Wonderful," The realtor said. "So how will you pay for it?"

"I think it's better just to pay for the whole thing all at once," Dave decided. "I don't want to have to worry about paying a bill every month as I have enough of those as it is. My wife and I will be very happy here for many years and I'm sure our children will be to."

"Wonderful," the realtor said again, knowing that the Rossis were apparently fairly wealthy. The realtor silently wondered if the husband was related to the Rossi of New York, as that was very possible.

"I have all the paperwork at my office and as soon as it's signed and your credit card goes through it's yours," the realtor said. "Or you can pay by check, as some people do."

"Let's get it over with then," Dave said. "My wife and I have a lot of furniture shopping to do sometime in the next couple of months, because after that she needs to take it easy considering that she's pregnant. There's also things like painting or wallpapering the rooms, so there's still some work to be done before this place feels like a home."

Yes, Mrs. Rossi was indeed hugely pregnant, the realtor thought. She looked like she was going to pop any minute but he had been told that she still had three months to go in that she was carrying triplets, so it was no wonder she was humongous. Still, she wore her pregnancy well and was obviously enjoying the experience, though the realtor couldn't understand how that could be, though she was bound to be in a lot of pain, as her lower back at least was bound to be hurting.

He wouldn't be surprised to find that her ankles were swollen either. Still, it wasn't any of his business.

Dave escorted his wife back downstairs making sure that she didn't lose her balance. The realtor followed thinking that Mr. Rossi was such a gentleman.

"I thought we would never find a place that both of us agreed on," JJ sighed, as soon as she sat on her side of the car

"Yeah, they are not very many places with more than three or four bedrooms," Dave admitted. "At least not in this area that are already occupied mostly by our species and their families. I thought we might have to have something built, which would have taken months, maybe even longer depending if the construction company we hired didn't have other jobs that came first. I would've done so if we hadn't found this house, but luckily that's not necessary since you'll give birth in three months."

"Yeah, we found a place that has bedrooms to spare," JJ said. "The rooms are large enough that our children can share, so long as they're all the same sex."

"There is no need for that as there is over a dozen bedrooms," Dave said shaking his hand. "We've decided on a dozen children and if we get over that, we'll work something out. There's enough spare rooms in the house for me to have an office, where I can pay bills and take care of some other things."

"Alright then, there is 20 bedrooms," JJ said.

"I'm sure we can build on if necessary," Dave added.

"Something to worry about in the future if we start running out of space, not but I think that will happen, as I think a dozen children is plenty, plus Henry and Michael," JJ said. "I could easily have a dozen children in just three or five or six pregnancies if I have twins and triplets every time, which means we can afford to space them farther apart, like three or four years at least."

"Sounds about right," Dave said. "You realize of course, that there's no guarantees that we'll have them so far apart, not even with you on the pill."

"I know," JJ sighed. "Our kind usually get pregnant about every year as a rule, unless some kind of medical problems prevents it. Birth control doesn't really work on them very well, which has to do at least partially with their extremely high body heat. If we can manage two years apart I'll be happy."

"That Henry and Michael are so far apart is rather unusual for our kind, which tells me that you and Will likely didn't have sex much," Dave said, in a smugly satisfied tone, positive he was right.

"No, I admit that Michael was something of a surprise and not something that either Will or I were expecting."

"And your ex-mate left soon after Michael was born," Dave said.

"Yeah, things had already began to fall apart by then and even if Will hadn't met his lifemate he still would have left I'm sure. It hurt when he left, but that quickly faded because I knew it was coming to an end, had prepared myself for it," JJ sighed. "I'm actually glad I wasn't attached when I met you, because I doubt Will would have given me up easily, as he could be stubborn."

"Oh, I would have convinced him," Dave promised his expression and tone feral. "Normally I'm not one to go after someone who's married or mated, but in this case, I would have fought to my last breath. Will knows the score and would have known that lifemates no matter how rare they are, trumps just being mated to someone so you can have a few children or because you love them. The love of a lifemate is much, much deeper than that of just a mate."

"I would've helped you, because I felt that instant connection that comes when an Alpha and Omega are truly suited to each other," JJ said. "Mating to you was a great joy, much greater than it was when I mated with Will."

"That's because both the Alpha and Omega in us knew that we are truly suited to each other and meant to be, so that instant connection would have been much stronger than the one I had with Carolyn or the one you had with Will," Dave said.

"We'll just have to take what comes," JJ said. "I would no more want you to stop Locking me, then I would want to stop breathing as that first time was spectacular and it's only gotten better since. The connection we have is so much stronger."

"Which will happen every time I do Lock you like that, which I plan to do often," Dave said smiling hugely, as he remembered that night, which really wasn't all that long ago and also the several times since. "You're less likely to get pregnant if I don't Lock you, but it's still very possible."

"I've already said I wouldn't want you to stop doing that," JJ said

"I bet you that Will never Locked you, which is probably why you only had one at a time and why they are so far apart," Dave said his expressions smug. "If that's the case it's no wonder your relationship started to break up, because a male Alpha using his Knot that's part of their cock is an important part of their relationship with their mate and prevents the males seed from leaking back out. I'll bet you were never fully satisfied whenever you and Will had sex. Tell me I'm wrong," Dave challenged.

JJ knew that it was just part of an Alpha's personality to want to know that they were a better lay then the previous Alpha their mate had been with, if they had been with another Alpha. In this case, JJ didn't even have to lie, which was a good thing because Dave was especially good at detecting lies and she wouldn't want her mate mad at her.

"You're not wrong," JJ said being completely honest. "Will never Locked me, not once, not even when we first mated and I was always vaguely unsatisfied. I never told him so though, because it would have hurt him and perhaps, gotten me seriously punished. He never once comforted me when we played like we've done a few times. Oh, he was just like the other Alphas in that he liked to prove he was in charge, but he never bothered to ask me if I was alright or if I understood why he had done what he did, like you do. He would simply leave me to deal with my stinging behind myself and never once rubbed cream on it. The Omega in me was supremely dissatisfied with his attitude, his lack of concern for my well being, his lack of care and I truly believe that I would have asked that he release me probably in another year or so."

"I knew it," Dave crowed in triumph.

JJ said nothing, because she knew this was just a natural part of an Alpha's personality both male and female, especially the more aggressive ones and Dave had a very strong Alpha personality much stronger than Will's had been.

"I suspected from the beginning that Will had never Locked you, because you would've had at least twins if he had. Since Will never Knotted you that tells me that he never had strong feelings for you and just mated with you out of a sense of duty because he got you pregnant. I'm sure he felt affection for you, but a male's Knot is controlled by our emotions. My emotions were strong for you from the beginning because we're truly lifemates, so I had trouble controlling my Knot from growing long enough for me to get my penis inside you. If it had grown too much I never would have been able to get it inside your narrow passage. That's happened every time that I've Knotted you since, even if I've gotten better about controlling it so that it doesn't get too big before I'm fully encased inside you."

"You know you're right and I never put the clues together," JJ said feeling rather stupid, for not thinking of the reason why she'd only had singletons both times she'd gotten pregnant. "Our species nearly always have multiples and yet I didn't."

"Don't beat yourself up," Dave said without looking away from the road. "Maybe it should have occurred to you, but it didn't and it's not like you didn't get two adorable sons out of it. It's not like it's the end of the world just because you didn't think of the reason that you didn't have multiples both times Will got you pregnant."

"You're right," JJ said relaxing. "It's hardly my fault that Will only had affection for me, but affection's not love. It's not my fault either that Will never used a condom and even if I had reminded him I doubt he would have obeyed since Alphas tend to be arrogant and not always in the right way. I'm actually surprised that more babies aren't born out of wedlock considering."

"Most Alphas are responsible and use a condom, since it's the only prevention that works," said Dave. "I was always responsible and carried several condoms on me just in case before I met Carolyn and then I started doing it again after we separated."

"I'd prefer you never use a condom as I don't want anything between you and me and if I get more than those dozen children we discussed then so be it," JJ told Dave who grinned clearly pleased.

"I'm glad we agree," Dave said smugly thinking he had definitely lucked out when he had met Jennifer, as the two of them agreed on so many things. "I never intend to use a condom when I'm making love to my beautiful mate. When we have both decided we've had enough children I'll have an operation and then we can have sex as much as we want without having to worry about getting you pregnant. Now that ought to happen sometime in the next 10 years and it probably will be sooner than that, sometime in the next 5 or 6 I estimate."

"Well, if I have children every year, year and a half or so five or six years seems about right," JJ said. "I can get pregnant at least four more times in that length of time."

"Which will likely give us over a dozen children unless you have twins, instead of triplets every time," Dave said.

"Well, we'll see how it goes," JJ said. "But since I'm carrying triplets now that makes me more susceptible to carrying them again, but if I have twins every time I have to get pregnant at least five or six times more, but I won't be surprised at all if next time I get pregnant it's triplets."

"No, I won't be surprised either," Dave agreed grinning at the thought.

The two of them fell silent as Dave pulled up at the real estate office and JJ waited in her seat after removing her belt so that Dave could help her out of the car as that's just the way he was, a gentleman.

"Thank you," JJ said, as Dave came around the car and opened her door for her helping her out after he had shut off the engine.

"You're quite welcome, bella," Dave smiled, kissing her cheek affectionately. "Shall we go sign those papers?"

"Absolutely, I'm looking forward to getting started on the decorating our new home," JJ agreed smiling.

Dave escorted his mate into the realtor's office where Mr. Dwyer was waiting for them.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

Part 2

One year and six months later

Dave rushed into the hospital in a panic. He had begun to get worried when Jennifer hadn't come home. Then outright panicked when she didn't answer her cell phone and in fact got one of those no longer in service messages.

He had started to call the hospitals then figuring that Jennifer had been in an accident and finally he had found her at Wythe County Community. He had been there within minutes since the hospital wasn't too far away from where they lived. Dave figured that she had stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few things and had been attacked when she was either entering or leaving or possibly had been running another type of errand and been attacked. If Dave ever got his hands on the person that put Jennifer in the hospital they would be dead as he had every right to do so and even the humans understood this. He wouldn't feel the least bit guilty putting whoever it was in their graves and if they happened have a family then he would make sure they had enough to live on.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my wife Jennifer Rossi," Dave told the nurse trying to keep calm. If he lost Jennifer he didn't know what he would do and their children definitely needed their mother. The children were still so young that they wouldn't even remember their mother if Jennifer happened to die, as they were only a year and three months old and neither would Michael as he wasn't much older. As for Henry he would only have vague memories at best.

"Yes, they've just put her in a private room. Unfortunately, she hasn't regained consciousness yet and her phone was smashed so we haven't been able to locate any family. Our next step would have been to take fingerprints and run them through the system, but now that you're here that's no longer necessary," the nurse at the desk informed him.

"Thank you," Dave said looking worried. "I was worried when she didn't come home and then I tried her cell phone and all I got was the usual message, so calling the hospitals seemed like the logical thing to do."

"She's on the third floor in room 312," the nurse said definitely sympathizing with the husband who looked very worried.

"I would've been here sooner, but I had to get a babysitter for our children," Dave said.

Dave headed for the elevator and step in, pushing the button for the third floor, desperate to see Jennifer. He was already praying that she was going to be okay, because she and his children were the center of his life and she knew it. He knew he would have to call Sandy since he had asked her to babysit and now she was worried to, which Dave regretted but he couldn't just leave five small children on their own as that would have been very irresponsible.

Dave stepped into Jennifer's room only a few minutes later and went over to her still form. She looked dead, Dave thought, as his mate was never this still, unless she was sleeping. Dave looked at all the tubes and wires and the machines and feared that Jennifer was going to leave him.

The Alpha inside him raged at the injustice of it all and he felt like smashing something, but he controlled that part of him with difficulty as now was not the time. He and Jennifer had just found each other not long ago and they had been so happy. How could this possibly happen when both of them had been so content with each other after leaving their previous bad relationships behind?

The door opened then and Dave turned around to see a doctor enter.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Rossi despite the circumstances," the doctor said politely. "I'm Dr. Madison."

"Will my wife be okay?" Dave asked returning the handshake.

"She has various contusions, a broken arm, several broken fingers, on her left hand, a broken leg and took quite a knock to the back of the head. You can feel the lump with your fingers if you know what you are looking for. It's the head that worries me the most as such injuries can be tricky. However, if she wakes up sometime in the next 48 hours she'll likely be okay. Her memory of who attacked her might be spotty as that's common with head injuries or she could remember it clear as a bell," Dr. Madison said.

"You don't think she'll have amnesia then," Dave asked.

"It's possible," Dr. Madison admitted. "I really don't think so in this case, but I could be wrong, because a lot of times the brain does things on its own in order to protect itself from traumatic memories."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" asked Dave.

"Not really," Dr. Madison admitted. "The lady who called it in simply said that she had been attacked and that it didn't look just a mugging, because there were two of them. She said that the men who were attacking her ran off as soon as she exited the grocery store and called out."

"I'm going to have to thank this lady that was brave enough to call it in and make those thugs run off," Dave said his tone fierce.

"She's in the waiting room, and she's as worried as you are considering she saw at least part of the attack," Dr, Madison said. "She could probably help your wife identify the men."

"If she's willing to do that I'd be grateful," Dave said. "So what's the lady name?"

"Penelope Garcia," Dr, Madison said.

"I'll go see her in a little while," Dave said. "Right now, I just can't bear to leave Jennifer."

"You must love her very much," Dr. Madison suggested gently.

"I do. We've only been together for about a year and nine months, but it's been the best year and nine months of my life," Dave said his thoughts seeming faraway. "We mated immediately, after we met."

The doctor was startled at the word mated, but then he already knew that Jennifer at least was not human, because while Alphas and Omegas looked basically human there were several differences. For one thing the heart was on the other side of the chest from where a humans was and their circulatory and nervous systems were also very different. Also they had a very high body heat which prevented them from getting ill, even as small children. Most human medicines didn't work on them or at least not very well, mostly because of that high body heat and the other differences in their bodies. Alphas and Omegas had different types of antibodies, red and white blood cells, which also helped them not get ill and which also produced the high body heat.

Luckily, there were some things that did work and other medicines that had been designed specifically for their race.

"Any children?" Dr, Madison asked.

"Five actually," Dave said smiling a little. "Henry and Michael that she had with another Alpha before we met. Then triplets, all girls just over a year ago now. And I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"Because you need to talk to someone and I'm a sympathetic ear," the doctor said. "Believe me, I hear all kinds of stories in my work."

"If she isn't okay I don't know what I'll do," Dave said looking looking devastated for just a few seconds as he dropped his Alpha personality. Not many things could make an Alpha breakdown as they were strong when others weren't, but when it came to their mates or their children...it was one thing that could make an Alpha feel lost, bereft.

"I'm confident that Jennifer will be okay," Dr. Madison told Dave. "And so will the children."

"Jennifer is pregnant?" Dave asked blinking at the doctors last sentence.

"You didn't know?" Dr, Madison asked and Dave shook his head. "Well, I'm not really surprised. I'm sure you weren't expecting to have anymore children after your girls were born just over a year ago."

"Actually we half were," Dave said. "Our kinds females tend to get pregnant easily, usually every year, year and a half or so. There's nothing to prevent it really except to use a condom or have an operation, as I'm sure you know that birth control pills don't work very well on our kind."

"Yes, I am aware," the doctor agreed. "Even if your wife took them they wouldn't work very well, because your species system is just too different.

"And nothing's ever been found that will work very long at least not when it comes to a female of our kind falling pregnant, except for by the two methods I mentioned, so no more children are produced," Dave said.

The doctor said nothing, as he checked JJ's chart and all the machines that surrounded the bed. Next the doctor examined JJ and Dave watched, as he carefully checked her pulse and looked under her eyelids.

"Well, everything seems fine for the moment, so I'll be back sometime, but I have rounds to make."

"Thank you doctor," Dave said sincerely.

"You're quite welcome," Dr, Madison said kindly. "If you want to speak to Miss Garcia she's in the waiting room just down the hall to the right."

"Thank you, I'll do that," Dave promised. "Such actions as hers deserve to be rewarded as not many people would have interfered even a little."

The doctor left closing the door quietly behind him, while Dave pulled up the only chair as close to the bed he could get and sat down.

Jennifer just had to be okay, Dave thought, as he simply sat by his wife's bed praying harder than he ever had.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"Ms. Garcia I want to thank you for what you did for my Jennifer," Dave said after introducing himself. "It was really brave of you and I'm very thankful that you did something instead of just walking away or calling 911 who might not have arrived in time."

Dave could tell that Garcia was an Omega just like Jennifer, but she also wasn't mated because not only was her mating gland on her neck unbroken, she didn't smell like another Alpha.

"I didn't do much," Penelope said flushing a little at the praise.

"That doesn't matter," Dave told her. "You were brave enough to scare them away just by speaking up, though you realize they could have come after you since you were a witness," Dave said.

"I didn't think about that at the time," Penelope admitted. "I just saw these two big men beating up this lone woman. It was instinct I guess."

"Well, you deserve to be rewarded for your bravery," Dave said.

"I don't need anything," Penelope denied. "I have a good life and a good job."

"Well then, I owe you a favor, anything you want it's yours," Dave said. "Jennifer is my life, along with our children and I'm very grateful that she wasn't taken from me completely, even if I know she'll be weeks in healing."

"So she's going to be okay?" Penelope asked tentatively.

"Doctor Madison believes so," Dave said still looking worried. "She hasn't woken up yet, but he believes she will sometime in the next 48 hours. If she does then the doctor believe that she'll be fine, though her memory might be spotty due to being kicked in the back of the head. She has several broken bones and multiple contusions."

"Nasty," Penelope said and Dave nodded grimly in agreement. "I sincerely hope she's going to be okay and you have my sincere sympathy that this happened."

"Life really kicks you in the teeth when you're least expecting it," Dave said cynically. "Both of us were so happy and we haven't even been mated all that long, less then two years and this happens."

"That is so sad," Penelope said. "I don't know what's wrong with people that they could beat up a woman who probably hadn't done anything to them. I'm sure she would've given them all her money without them having to injure her so badly."

"She would have," Dave agreed. "We discussed what she was to do if this happened, since neither one of us is naïve. She would have offered all her money and her credit and whatever else they wanted and most muggers would've taken that and run off. I really don't think this was a mugging though as most of them work alone and you said there was two of them."

"You think it was a deliberate attack?" Penelope gasped.

"I have a suspicion it was but I might be wrong," Dave admitted. "It just seems really strange that two muggers attack Jennifer right outside the grocery store that she goes to on a normal basis, as it's close to our home. Now it's possible it's pure coincidence, but we live in a very good area of the city and the streets are more heavily patrolled then they are in poorer areas," Dave said. "I'm not claiming there isn't any crime in the area we live in just that it's a lot lower then in other sections of the city, so the chances of being attacked in broad daylight are extremely slim at best."

"Yes, it does seem rather suspicious," Penelope admitted. "It could be just bad luck... but you don't believe so."

"I really don't. I have a suspicion of who might have orchestrated it, but I'm not going to say anything until I'm sure."

"I would love to know how it ends," Penelope said her tone wistful. "If someone really was behind the attack or it was just bad luck, but it's not my business..."

"Well, as part of your reward if it turns out who I suspect it is then either Jennifer or I will tell you about it. I'm sure that Jennifer will want to thank you for your part in scaring those thugs off and who knows you might even become friends," Dave said smiling.

"That would be great as I don't have many of those," Penelope said. "If I get a good friend out of this I'll consider that reward enough."

Dave really liked this Penelope Garcia as she was similar in many ways to his Jennifer. If he and Jennifer weren't already happily mated he would try dating her to see if they clicked like he had thought he and Carolyn did. If Carolyn happened to be behind the attack, like he suspected she was, because it'd happened in the past, then she wouldn't be alive very long, he swore it. He hadn't killed Carolyn for her betrayal and he'd had every right to, but sometimes one of their kind who had done the same as Carolyn wanted to get back at their former mate, even if the Alpha had done nothing except what was well within their laws, their traditions, their customs.

It had been nearly 7 years since he had unmated with Carolyn and spit into the mark on her neck, as a sign of his disgust. In those seven years none of their kind would have wanted anything to do with her, not an Alpha and not even another Omega and to be shunned by every one of their race she ran across would leave it's own mark on the psyche. Sometimes that led to suicide and other times it led to wanting to get vengeance as it could go either way and Dave believed that Carolyn had swung in the direction of vengeance.

Of course, it could be the Alpha he had threatened to kill if he ever saw him again, but most Alphas wouldn't wait nearly 7 years to get revenge. They might wait a year or two sometimes three, so that the other Alpha had likely let their guard down, but rarely more than that as the need to get vengeance would be strong.

This was the main reason it was legal to kill the Alpha that had betrayed you in such a way and also the Omega, because in the past either the Alpha or the Omega had come back and kill the other Alphas entire family, including any children. Omega's could be aggressive if they felt like they had been wronged, even if they were usually not. Now what he had done to Carolyn was exactly the right thing, that didn't mean that Carolyn didn't feel as if she had been betrayed and wronged.

Actually, if he had done the right thing he would've killed Carolyn instead of leaving her alive, but he didn't really like killing women. However, he would make an exception if Carolyn happened to be behind his wife's injuries and that's only if the police didn't catch her first and send her to prison, which would be worse. Their kind didn't like being caged or the animal in them didn't anyway and he wouldn't be surprised if Carolyn took her life within a year if she was sent to prison. That would almost be revenge enough if Carolyn turned out to be behind the attack, Dave decided as he gave Penelope his phone number and also Jennifer's.

"I'll have Jennifer call you as soon as she's feeling better," Dave said.

"I'd like to stay at least until she wakes up," Penelope protested.

"She might not wake up for days," Dave told Penelope. Or ever, Dave added in his thoughts. "You need to go home, eat, get some sleep. When she wakes up I'll contact you and you can come to visit her at the hospital as she'll likely be here for at least a week."

"That would be appreciated," Penelope said. "You've been very kind and I'm really grateful to you."

"No need to be, I owe you for what you did," Dave said.

"You don't owe me anything," Penelope denied for the second time that night.

Dave said nothing but it was clear he disagreed. He would find some way to pay her back he swore to himself, as her actions deserved no less, even if she believed she had hardly done anything.

He watched as Penelope left and his thoughts immediately returned to his wife.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Dave woke up immediately when he heard a groan so soft that it was barely there. He had only been dozing, but his hearing had been tuned to the slightest sound that his mate made.

It was not quite two days later.

"Jennifer, honey, let me know you are awake, give me a sign," Dave almost begged, something Alphas almost never did.

JJ's eyelids begin to blink rapidly, as she struggled to open them.

"Dave…" came JJ's weak voice, but it was music to Dave ears and he struggled to not let the tears that he felt forming fall.

JJ's eyelids blinked, even more until finally they open just to slit, then more fully. JJ eyes a brilliant blue were confused.

"What… happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Dave asked carefully.

"I remember..." JJ paused. "Could I have some water please?"

"Of course, gorgeous," Dave said, as he picked up the cup off the bedside table and put the straw to his mate's lips.

"Thank you," JJ said her voice stronger.

"Now you were saying?" Dave said patiently, feeling more at peace then he had in days.

"All I really remember, is coming out of the grocery store, the one near our home. I had picked up some steaks knowing that all of us love them. I believe I was thinking at the time that we could do steaks on the grill, perhaps do some green beans, rice, fruit and a salad to go with them. I remember heading out to the car carrying a couple bags of groceries. After that though everything seems to be a blur," JJ answered honestly.

Dave listened and nodded, because he had found out that there had been a bags of groceries scattered on the ground where JJ was attacked from the police, so he had figured it had been something like that. He wouldn't have minded at all grilling steaks, since the animal in them just loved them, while JJ took care of the rest of the meal in the house. His mate had been attacked outside a place that she went regularly, when she was just picking up some steaks and a few other things for her family to eat for dinner. The likelihood of his mate's attack being a random event considering it was a good neighborhood in the middle of the afternoon were practically nil in his opinion. No, unless his instinct wrong, just as he had told Penelope this had been deliberate.

The police had already come and questioned him and he had given his statement. The detective who had done the questioning had promised to call just as soon as JJ woke up, though the doctor had warned him that JJ might not remember what had happened due to the head injury.

It seemed that Dr. Madison had been correct. Of course, right now JJ still had a lot of drugs in her system so her memory might start coming back whenever the doctor lessened the dosage. Jennifer would be on heavy pain medication for the next several weeks, but luckily, their bones healed faster than a humans. Just their bones not their flesh, which was just something unique to their species.

"I had already guessed that you had gone into the grocery store for a few things," Dave said. "Still, you shouldn't have been attacked in the middle of the afternoon in our neighborhood considering that the police presence is normally pretty heavy, with regular patrols. Whoever did so took a pretty big chance."

"You're saying it was deliberate?" JJ asked, a sharp intelligence behind her baby blue eyes despite them being clouded with the drugs the doctors were giving her through the IV. Luckily, there were some drugs that worked relatively well on Alphas and Omegas. "Who in the world would want to deliberately set me up to be mugged? I've never hurt anybody in my entire life."

"Remember what I told you about Carolyn," Dave said.

"You think that your ex-mate did this?" JJ asked catching on immediately.

JJ wasn't stupid by any stretch of imagination and she was aware that that such things had happened in the past. Carolyn might feel that she had been wronged, but as of rule Omegas tended to be patient. They could wait years even a decade before exacting their revenge. The best way to get back at someone who had done what Dave did, even if he had been in the right, would be to go after whoever their new Omega or even one of the children. JJ had never imagined it happening to her, but now she knew that she had just been naïve, because of course, Carolyn would resent the fact that Dave had taken another mate, even if it was five years after he had done what he had to her.

"Let's just say I have a strong suspicion," Dave said neither confirm an order denying.

"You're positive, you just don't want to say so until you have proof," JJ said, as that was just like Dave he didn't want to accuse anyone until he was sure. Dave was nothing if not fair.

"You know me too well," Dave smiled a little, as he kissed her bruised cheek, stroking a gentle hand through her blond hair softly. "You scared the crap out of me, you know. I know it wasn't deliberate on your part, but still... I panicked when you didn't come home and especially when I tried your cell phone and got the message that it was out of service. I knew then that something must've happened to you, so I started calling hospitals and luckily, I tried this one third."

"I'm really sorry," JJ said.

"It's not your fault, gorgeous," Dave said soothingly. "I'm hardly likely to punish you for something that you had no control over. All you did was go to the grocery store that you've been too probably several dozen times in the last year alone to pick up some things for dinner tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if somebody's been watching your routine and got to you when you would be the most vulnerable, when I wasn't with you or at least when you were alone and not with your girlfriends. There is no way anybody with any sense would have tried what they did to you if I had happened to be there as that would be suicide. You however, were an easy target as you don't have any self-defense skills other than the mace you carry in your purse and they would make sure that you didn't have a chance to get to it."

"Maybe I should start taking some classes so I can defend myself better next time. Just in case it happens again," JJ said.

"That's a possibility, because unfortunately, I can't always be with you," Dave said. "We are together a great deal of the time that's true, but we do, do things separately like you were doing today. Besides, you should have the freedom to do things by yourself without me tagging along and so should I. You should be able to the grocery store, the beauty salon or even shopping for clothes without this kind of thing happening."

"Believe me, I agree with that," JJ said. "That's one of the reasons I want to take a few classes just in case it happens again. I am not going to let what those thugs did make me afraid to go anywhere by myself, not even at night, much less in broad daylight. I'm not saying I won't be a little wary from now on whenever I'm alone, out of the house, but I suppose that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"No, it's not. I'm only sorry that you had to learn this particular lesson the hard way . It never should've happened but if it's Caro behind it she will pay, that I promise you" Dave said his voice a menacing growl, even though his expression remained unchanged. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze the one without the broken fingers while his normally warm brown eyes glowed softly with his rage.

JJ was very glad that her mate's anger wasn't directed at her and almost felt sorry for Caroline if it turned out that she was behind her attack. Then JJ remembered that she had done nothing to this Omega that Dave had been mated to before, never even met her and that Caroline had had a choice to leave matters as they were. Caroline could've left well enough alone, but her need for revenge had likely been incredibly strong.

Despite that though, Jennifer knew that Dave would show his former mate absolutely no mercy whatsoever and really she deserved none, even if she, like most omegas was usually a gentle soul at heart. She would be at least a month in healing, maybe even more and she knew very well that alphas in particular had a strong need to have regular bouts of lovemaking, as well as playing the game with they're mates. Omegas were nearly as bad, especially if they genuinely loved the person they were mated to like she did, so she and Dave were going to have to forgo weeks of their sex life all because of another omegas need to revenge.

Carolyn was in for a world of pain once Dave had evidence that she was mainly responsible for her injuries, as she had no doubt that Dave was correct on who had orchestrated the attack. Absolutely nothing would prevent his lashing out in rage at Carolyn and JJ wasn't even going to try to convince him otherwise, as she wouldn't succeed anyway. After all, Dave had showed Carolyn mercy once and then she had likely hired a couple of thugs to hurt her seriously in revenge. It was often the innocent that got injured or killed JJ knew, even if it wasn't right or fair, but then the world was hardly a fair place. Life sure did have way of kicking you in the teeth when you least expected it,

"You shouldn't let this attack make you afraid to go about your normal routine once you heal. It hurts me that I wasn't there to protect you, my mate, even if logically I know that there's nothing I could have done, because as much as I might want to be I can't be with you 24/7."

"This attack is not your fault, handsome," JJ said. "Nor is it mine. If you're right and it's Carolyn who orchestrated it then she deserves what's coming to her and so do those thugs she hired. I know Omegas are usually sweet, gentle, understanding and kind, but just because we are normally that way does not mean that we can't be as vicious as any Alpha when necessary. What you did to Carolyn was not only right, but proper, however, I doubt very much she sees it that way. She probably doesn't even think what she did was wrong and if that's the case that shows you how warped she is or has become. Just think of the whole human adage about a woman spurned."

"You're saying that Carolyn likely feels spurned, even though she's the one that betrayed me," Dave said.

"Exactly," JJ said. "Instead of being grateful that you spared her life this just shows that you should have killed her after all if she's the one behind it."

"Yeah, I should have," Dave sighed. "I didn't like the idea at the time of killing a female and I admit I still felt some affection for her, which also factored into my decision, but she's not going to get anymore chances to harm my family I promise you. I don't ever want to be so frightened again, as once was more than enough. I could have lost you." The heartbreak in Dave's voice was as obvious as the nose on your face.

"You didn't though, I'll be okay," JJ soothed, running her thumb over the back of Dave's knuckles. "I'll be awhile in healing, but I'll live."

"Carolyn's going down," Dave said his expression turning ferocious. "I might just let the cops have her because we both know that Omegas, don't do well behind bars. She'll be dead in a year, two tops and that is nearly enough to satisfy the Alpha part of me and his need for revenge. And this way, I never technically, laid a hand on her. "

"And this way you don't feel guilty about killing her," JJ suggested gently. "Basically, she brought this situation on herself and maybe she's hoping that you will kill her, end her misery. Being shunned by our own kind for nearly 7 years would have a detrimental effect on anybody and she would've been forced to live among humans. The only problem with that though is that our kind work or shop in most places that she possibly could've gotten a job, in grocery stores, malls, restaurants libraries, bookstores, hospitals, law or accounting firms, hospitals and places like the FBI or a cop shop. There's absolutely nowhere she could've gone that she wouldn't risk running into one or more of our kind and being shunned every time she did so, which could definitely have had a negative effect over years. So effectively you sentenced her to a life of being a loner as the only connection she could possibly make would be with a human and while that happens sometimes and the marriages are happy, I doubt very much that Carolyn would even consider it. At least not while she was still resentful of what she considered an injustice."

"That's a good point," Dave mused proud of his mate who could think like that, even when she was on heavy pain medication. "I should've just gone ahead and killed her as I said, but I won't make that mistake again. By the way, I wouldn't feel guilty if I do end up killing her, because it's more than deserved and the Alpha in me agrees. I'll go get the doctor now as he should know you're awake. I'll be grateful forever that you're going to be okay and that you don't have full-blown amnesia."

"How are the children? I don't believe I didn't even ask about them until now," JJ said.

"They're fine, although they know something's wrong, though Henry is the only one really aware that you've been hurt as the others are too young to really understand what's going on. Your mother as well as the Ruth are looking after them, even if both of them are also worried about you."

Ruth was the nanny that helped look after the children.

"You don't worry now, as I'll let your mother and Ruth know that you're going to be okay, though you're certainly not going to be able to do a lot of things until you're healed," Dave said.

"I suppose I should be grateful that we heal faster at least when it comes to broken bones then humans do," JJ said not looking at all happy and Dave couldn't blame her. "I'll be all healed up in half the time, but that doesn't mean I have to be grateful for the fact that I have these injuries in the first place, because I was attacked by a couple of thugs, an attack that Carolyn likely orchestrated."

"I don't think you should have to be grateful that you'll heal in half the time, as I'm certainly not," Dave said firmly. "I know I wouldn't be if I had been hurt through no fault of my own. No, I'd likely want to tear whoever had injured me limb from limb. If it turns out to be Carolyn like I suspect, well, she just signed, sealed and delivered her own death warrant. Whether that's through the fact that I kill her myself or through a prison sentence, well, I don't really care at this point, so long as she's punished. No one attacks my family and gets away with it and if Carolyn is as guilty as both of us suspect...

"Then you'll feel great satisfaction when she's finally dead," JJ said and Dave nodded. "I have to admit I agree with you and normally, I don't like to think ill of anyone, but if it does turn out to be Carolyn well...

"I think you have every right to hate her, personally. I know very well that usually you're the kindest, politest, most considerate person I've ever known, but even you can't find anything good to say about her actions because they were done for pure revenge. This is usually why the Alpha kills an Omega that committed the kind of crime that Carolyn did. We do so to prevent such things from happening," Dave said gesturing at all of JJ's injury and all the machines that she was hooked to.

"My mistake in not killing Carolyn when she betrayed me came back to bite me in the ass, as I'm positive she is the one that hurt the woman I love or at least orchestrated the attack by hiring those two thugs and that's definitely not something I'll ever forgive or forget. I can't think of anybody else, well, besides, the Alpha that Carolyn was betraying me with that would have any reason to hurt you. If it had been the Alpha though he likely would have been there himself participating in the attack and also raped you using it as a way to get back at me. I'll go find the doctor now and call your mother to let her know you're awake while I'm gone."

Dave left the room and JJ watched him go closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"You're pregnant did you know?" Dave mentioned when he visited the next day and saw that JJ was awake.

"I am?" JJ said her expression shocked.

"Well, I see you didn't know," Dave smiled. "Doctor Madison said it was only by a few weeks and that you might not have noticed yet. It was only noticed because they did some tests on you."

"Did he tell you how many I'm having?" asked JJ.

"He said it was triplets again," Dave revealed.

"Well, I'm not really surprised, as we both knew that having triplets was a likely possibility, but now we are soon going to have eight small children," JJ said.

"I know you were hoping to not get pregnant for at least another year, but we also talked about how the females of our kind usually get pregnant every year, year and a half or so," Dave said.

"Which means it was bound to happen, if not now in a few months," JJ said and Dave nodded. "Well, we'll deal with it."

"That we will and I plan on hiring another nanny and also Henry's old enough to start having a few minor responsibilities," Dave said.

"Scientists really need to find something that will keep a female our our species from getting pregnant unless they want to," JJ sighed. "It's not that I didn't want more children with you, it's just I hoping it would be another year, preferably two before we had them."

"I know and agree," Dave said kissing JJ softly. "But remember we have discussed this before and that we will accept what comes. It would help if we had more relatives in the area, but your sister lives in California and my family is in New York. Luckily, I have plenty of cash to hire a whole platoon of nannies and they don't necessarily have to live with us, as they could only work in the daytime and go home at night. Ruth could continue to live with us and deal with any nighttime calls and she could take a nap during the day or something like that. We'll work it out in any case."

"Yeah, we will," JJ said. "Sorry I just panicked for a few seconds."

"It's okay," Dave promised kissing her on the forehead. "It's not like you had time to prepare yourself for the news. Yes, you've been expecting it to happen for at least the last couple of months, but still you weren't aware that we had actually succeeded. If things had proceeded normally you would've started experiencing morning sickness in a week or two and you would've immediately realized that you were pregnant, since we get sick so rarely due to our strong immune systems."

"Yeah, I can see that happening," JJ said rubbing her belly. "I worked so hard to get all that baby weight off and now I'm going to regain it."

"You'll lose it again I'm sure," Dave said.

"Well, it looks like you can start fixing all those fancy desserts again the ones that have a lot of calories," JJ joked. "In a few weeks I'll be eating enough food for four people."

"I'll be glad to fix you some of those desserts, the ones that you usually eat only every once in awhile because they're so full of calories," Dave said.

Dave unlike most wealthy men loved to cook and he often joined JJ in the kitchen to help prepare a meal and sometimes the nanny Ruth helped out. Also Sandy was always sending over food knowing how busy they were with so many children and both Dave and JJ appreciated it, as it relieved the pressure on them at least a little. Everybody in their family helped out as much as they could, except for those that were too young to do so. The life of the Rossis were very full, but also very fulfilling and neither would have it any other way.

"By the way I've been meaning to mention to you that there's someone I want you to meet," Dave said.

"Who?" JJ asked not at all suspicious.

"Her name is Penelope Garcia and she scared the attackers off," Dave explained. "She was shopping at the same time you were and happened to exit the store not long after you did. Instead of just turning away like a lot of people would or calling the cops from a safe distance she actually shouted at them, called out, which scared them away. I'm fairly positive that they never meant for anybody to see what they were doing, the thugs I mean. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised to learn that those thugs meant to kill you, not just beat you up and if that's the case I'm even more grateful to Penelope Garcia, because you might not be alive otherwise. If she had just called 911 and not shouted at those thugs they might not have arrived in time."

"Then why attack me in broad daylight as somebody was bound to see them," JJ pointed out, trying to sound calm, but someone trying to kill her just because they wanted revenge on Dave chilled her to the core, which Dave seemed to instinctively understand.

"It was probably their only opportunity as you usually stay home after it gets dark or if you do go out you're usually with me as we go to a movie, to dinner or to some event," Dave said and JJ nodded because he was very right.

"Alright, you have a point," JJ admitted. "I usually stay home after dark, as really that's the only time we get for just you and me because the children are in bed."

"They took the chance of attacking you in broad daylight, so they will be easier to identify. I know that you don't remember anything of the attack, but Penelope certainly saw at least one of them and she's already talked to the detective that's working the case. I already told her that I owe her a great debt, because a lot of people just would've have ignored what was going on, not wanting to get involved and she didn't," Dave said.

"I think I would very much like to meet her," JJ decided.

"I thought you would, so I got her phone number and I said I'd call as soon as you were awake. Yes, I know you woke up yesterday, but I thought that you needed more rest before having any visitors besides myself. I'll call her now and she can come and see you and you can thank her yourself," Dave said.

"I'll be happy to, because you're right not many people would have intervened by saying anything at all and likely would've tried to fade into the background so they wouldn't be noticed. They might have called 911 on their phone, but that would have been the extent of their involvement," JJ said.

"Well, I expect that the police detective will pick up at least one of those thugs shortly, if Penelope was able to identify them. If they have then he is going to be answering some serious questions. I already told the detective all about Carolyn and what happened years ago. He's supposed to ask questions about who hired him so hopefully, we'll know soon," Dave said. "I had to give a statement while you were still in a coma and I told him what I suspect. Anyway the detective seems competent and he doesn't seem like an idiot so we'll likely get some results in a few days."

"Hopefully," JJ said. "I would really sincerely hope that they have these people behind bars and soon, as I don't need one or more of them coming after me for revenge."

"I don't think that will happen, but just in case we'll go everywhere together until this is solved," Dave promised. "Actually, I doubt we'll be going much of anywhere except to the doctor, until you've healed up a lot and can move without pain every time you take a step."

"Probably not," JJ admitted, then sighed. "I know I'm going to be bored out of my skull, as I hate being inactive."

"So do I, so believe me I understand," Dave said soberly. "We'll get through it though and those thugs and Carolyn if she's behind it will be dealt with."

The menace in Dave's tone was unmistakable and JJ was once again glad that her mate's anger wasn't directed at her.

"Why don't you call this Penelope Garcia as I'd really like to meet her," JJ suggested in order to distract him.

"Alright," Dave agreed taking out his iPhone.

The number was already preset all he had to do was push a couple of buttons and he was talking to someone else. The conversation wasn't very long before Dave hung up. "She'll be here in half an hour," Dave reported.

"Good, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to, as staying in this hospital bed isn't exactly very entertaining, especially when you're not here, because you're at home with the children," JJ said. "At least it will give me something to do for a little while."

Dave nodded, because he understood that Jennifer hated boredom, but then a lot of people did including him, so it was understandable.

"You know we're not going to be able to make love until I'm healed up," JJ said looking frustrated. "For that alone I want to strangle Carolyn with my bare hands."

"Believe me, I sympathize as I'm going to have to go to quite a long dry spell until you're up to it," Dave said. "I know it's not your fault and it's not mine either, but that doesn't mean I don't want to kill Carolyn with my bare hands like you do, just as you do and I don't care if she's a woman. At least I would love to kill those thugs who caused your injuries."

"I'm glad I was able to protect my stomach, even though I didn't know I was pregnant at the time," JJ said. "I did it instinctively, so maybe I suspected I was pregnant subconsciously."

"That's possible," Dave said. "I'm glad nothing happened to the babies to, as they would be very easy to kill at this stage, since you're only a few weeks along."

"Do you think Carolyn would have cared that I'm pregnant if she knew?" JJ asked quietly. "Do you think she still would have likely paid those men to attack me?"

"I don't know," Dave admitted. "The Carolyn I knew before never would've done such a thing, but as for this new version I really don't know. I think you were right that being shunned by every Alpha and Omega she has met in the last few years has likely had a very detrimental effect on her mentally and emotionally. People who have been through such an experience will do things that they never would have done before the shunning. I'm surprised that Carolyn didn't just take her life as many who are shunned do, so she is stronger willed than I knew."

"I suppose we'll never know," JJ sighed. "I can't help but wonder so if your former mate has changed enough to hire someone to attack me if she would have done so if she knew I was pregnant."

"I wonder too, but it's something we'll likely never have the answer for, so there's no point of dwelling on it," Dave said

"I'll try not to," JJ promised, but inwardly she would wonder for a long time how someone could change so much that they were willing to harm someone they had never met just to get back at someone they felt had wronged them.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"It's nice to meet you," Penelope said after she had walked into JJ hospital room. "I'd shake your hand, but I wouldn't want to hurt you anymore than you already have been."

"It's alright," JJ said. "I'm very pleased to meet you to. I'd love to hug you, but I just said I don't think that's a good idea right now considering my injuries. Dave told me that you shouted at the men that were attacking me and I wanted to thank you personally for doing so."

"I didn't really think about what I was doing," Penelope admitted. "I just saw this woman being attacked and I think a shout came out my mouth before I really even thought about it. It was sort of an instinctive reaction."

"Still, what you did probably saved my life, as Dave believed that they meant to kill me," JJ said. "I don't know if he's right about that, but it's certainly more than possible."

"So your mate was telling me that he believes someone was behind it, that he believed that it was revenge," Penelope said.

"I agree with him from all I know of this person," JJ said carefully, as it was clear Dave hadn't given Penelope any details. "I've never met this person personally, but Dave has told me a lot about them."

"Dave said one of you would give me the details once he was sure," Penelope said.

"I'll be happy to once we are sure of who did it as there is no point of accusing someone if we're not hundred percent positive," JJ said.

"I agree with you, but I sure am insanely curious," Penelope admitted.

"I would be too," JJ agreed, smiling. "Still, I suspect it won't be more than a few days before we know, especially not if you were able to give them a decent description of one of the attackers."

"They had me look through their book of mugshots and I was able to identify both men," said Penelope proud of herself. "They should already be in a cell by now, because it's been a few days and I'm sure the detective I worked with has grilled them. They seemed to stupid to disappear, so they couldn't be found easily, you know? They did attack you in broad daylight after all."

"I'm so glad," JJ said relaxing at the news. "You're right, they should have already been arrested by the police unless there are smart enough to not be caught like some criminals are, but I don't believe that's the case this time. I don't see that being the case this time really, because if it had been they would have covered their faces with ski mask or something or disappeared into the wind. No, I'm guessing or maybe I'm stereotyping, but I don't think they're very intelligent, because if they were they never would have accepted the money from whoever paid them to beat me up and possibly kill me. Of course, they are probably greedy, as there are plenty of those types around as lots of money lures a lot of people and some don't care what they have to do to gain it."

"I don't understand why anybody would do something like that money or not," Penelope admitted. "I know that there are lots of evil or at least stupid, delusional people in the world, but I don't know why we can't just all get along."

"Believe me, I agree with you," JJ said. "That's not the way the world works though no matter how much we wish it was otherwise."

"To right," Penelope said.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe come to my home and meet mine and Dave's children?" JJ offered. "You can never have too many friends and I'd love to have you as one."

"I would love to, so long as you're sure," Penelope almost squealed.

"Of course I am," JJ said. "Just as soon as I'm healed up we can start doing things together go to the movies or out to dinner without our men present. Kind of a ladies night out."

"Sounds great," Penelope said. "I do have a couple of lady friends I hang out with, perhaps they could join us."

"Sounds just fine, the more the merrier," JJ smiled. "I have a few lady friends too, but I make time to spend a few hours here and there with them, even though I have a very busy life with my mate and my children. Dave doesn't mind when I do so, just as I don't when he goes out with his male friends, because no matter how much you love each other you have to have a life outside of each other. It also gives us a chance to relax and recharge, so we are not short tempered and snapping at each other or worse our children."

"It sounds wonderful," Penelope said her tone wistful. "I've never been mated, as I've never gotten close enough to anyone to actually live with someone, even temporarily. That's not to say I haven't dated, because I have, it just hasn't worked out."

"That happened to me and then I met Will," JJ said telling her new friend all about her former life.

"At least you tried to make a relationship between you work and then you met Dave soon after so I would say everything worked out fine," Penelope said.

"Will's been really good about visiting in Henry and Michael, taking them on outings with their half siblings and generally showing that he still loves them, even though he's not mated to me anymore. I have to admit he's been better than I expected him to be in that area and it also gets two of my children out of my hair for a little while which does help."

"It sounds like this Will is really making an effect and so many Alphas who have children and get unmated don't, you know," said Penelope.

"That's very right," JJ agreed. "I have to admit that I never expected Dave to welcome Will into his life or his home, but he's been really good in that area as well and they seem to get along just fine which surprised me at first. We did talk about it and Dave said that he thought he might like to get to know my former mate and he didn't hold the fact that Will had been mated to me first against him, because it wasn't like he expected me to be a complete virgin when we found each other. I thought at the time it was a very mature attitude to take, but it's clear that Dave really meant his words at the time because he doesn't seem to bear Will any ill will and they've become casual friends."

"Well, it sounds like you really got a winner for a mate," Penelope smiled, well aware of the fact that sometimes Alphas said things but then didn't follow through, but Dave seemed to do the exact opposite of those others though. Now if only she could find someone like that.

"Did you know I'm pregnant," JJ asked and Penelope shook her head. "I didn't even know when I was attacked, but I instinctively protected my stomach, so I think I knew subconsciously. It was discovered when the doctor had some tests run."

"I hope the babies are alright," Penelope said, looking worried.

"They are according to Dr. Madison," JJ said. "And I'm so glad that nothing happened to them. I only wish that there was a way to prevent a female of our kind from getting pregnant unless they wanted to. I was hoping not to get pregnant for at least another year, because my other children also triplets are only a little bit over a year old and Michael isn't much older."

"That's a lot to handle," Penelope agreed. "I've been wanting children for awhile, but I just don't want to get pregnant by some random Alpha or even a human, even though I make plenty with my job to support multiples that our kind almost always have. Unlike you though I haven't had much luck in the relationship department."

"I don't blame you, I really don't. Having someone to love has been my greatest joy and also having their children. All the pain a woman has to go through to have children is definitely worth it, when it's with someone they love," JJ said smiling. "I love every single one of my children and I'll love the 3 I'm carrying now, but one baby is a lot of work much less three or four of them, which is why I had hoped not to get pregnant for at least another year give the others a little more time to grow up, so they weren't so much of a handful. I hope you meet someone just as good as Dave. I'm so glad I met him as I definitely don't know what I'd do without him."

Dave listened from the doorway and it warmed his heart to hear his mate talking about him in such a positive way. He was glad to know that Jennifer was genuinely happy with him, as he definitely was with her. She was perfect for him in every way. She was not only gorgeous on the outside, but on the inside something that Carolyn had lacked. Oh, sure, Carolyn had been very beautiful on the outside, but inside had been somebody that had been well hidden from him when he had first mated with her. Dave felt regret that Carolyn was the one behind the attack on Jennifer, regret that he hadn't seen her real personality or at another side to her for several years. If only he had known that Jennifer was in his future he never would have had anything to do with Carolyn. That was in the past though and there was no reason to bring the ghost of his former mate into his and Jennifer's lives.

Dave listened for a few more minutes as the two Omegas chatted and thought he now knew what he could do for Penelope that had risked her life to help his mate.

He could understand wanting to find somebody to settle down with and apparently Penelope hadn't had any luck in that area. He had plenty of friends and acquaintances that were unmated and either never had been or weren't at the present time. Perhaps, one of them and Penelope would click and they would start dating at least and who knew it might even lead to something permanent. He knew that Penelope was several years older than his Jennifer so she didn't have as many years to have some children, so he really hoped his idea to find her a mate worked out. If it didn't though, he and Jennifer would at least be her friends for the rest of her life. Perhaps she could even be godmother to the triplets that JJ was carrying now, but he'd have to talk that idea over with his mate before any decisions were made. Dave was sure that Jennifer would agree considering how well they were getting along at the moment, but still, it was a decision that both of them would have to agree on.

As for Penelope he would talk over his idea about finding her at least boyfriend with Jennifer when she felt better and wasn't in as much pain, Dave decided and he was sure that she would have plenty of good ideas. Since Penelope was several years older than Jennifer, if she didn't settle down soon it was likely she would never have any children of her own or at least not as many as she wanted and Dave knew that she desperately wanted them, but then most females of their race did, even the Alphas.

"Hey ladies, how you doing in here," Dave said making his presence known.

"We are doing just fine Dave, Penny and I have been chatting, getting to know each other," JJ promised. "I was just telling her that when I felt better we'd find time to go to the movies together or maybe out to lunch or dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Dave said smiling. "I just knew the two of you would become friends, it's nice to know I was right."

"There's no reason to be so smug about it," JJ playfully scolded him.

"By the way, I was just talking to the detective, the one that on our case," Dave said.

"Oh, what did the detective have to say?" JJ asked interested.

"He finally got a confession out of one of the thugs whose name is Bruno Wilkinson. He had to offer this Bruno a deal, but in exchange he got a full confession and also the name of the person who hired him and his partner."

"So was it who we suspected?" JJ asked.

"It was," Dave sighed. "I guess I can reveal to you exactly who I suspected from the beginning of orchestrating the attack. I just didn't want to say anything until I was sure," Dave told Penelope looking rather and sad and melancholy.

"You don't have to, even though I'm extremely curious," Penelope said. "After all, it's your business not mine."

"I did promise and you deserve to know, since you saved Jennifer's life, just by calling out," said Dave. "A few years ago I was mated to this beautiful Omega Carolyn Emerson. I thought she was everything that I could possibly want in a mate and a life partner. I knew it was possible that I would meet my lifemate, but such a thing happening was so rare that most Alphas just start dating until they fall in love like humans do. Most of those relationships work out very well and it's how we've kept our species viable. I came home one day a little early I admit and found Carolyn in bed with another Alpha."

Penelope gasped and looked horrified at that. "You didn't kill her or the Alpha?"

"I should have," Dave admitted. "No, what I did was throw the Alpha out of my house and threatened to kill him if he ever came back or ever hurt anybody I cared for. As for Carolyn I did what I had to do and unmated with her in the worse possible way."

"You don't have to go into details I know how it's done and it's always a sad event," Penelope said.

"Yes, it is," Dave agreed. "In any case, the stink of her betrayal and of her guilt will follow her for the rest of her life and I doubt very much that any Alpha or Omega has even spoken to her if they didn't absolutely have to for the last seven years. I figured that she would take her life after a couple of years, since so many Omegas who have committed such a crime do, but apparently she's made of sterner stuff then I believed, because she's the one that paid those thugs to attack Jennifer when she was doing something she normally does. Their intent was to kill her, but you interrupted before they could finish the job and I'm very grateful to you for that interference."

"This Carolyn seemed to believe that if she can't have you so no one can," Penelope suggested.

"Something like that," Dave agreed. "I've got an appointment to talk to her tomorrow and that's only after I promised that I would let justice be served and not kill her like I have every right to do. I had every intention of turning her over to the human authorities so she could rot the rest of her life in prison as that's even better then me killing her outright, because this way she gets to suffer a lot first. I suspect that some of the other women and men in prison will use her as a sex toy. I doubt very much she'll last more than two years before she finds a way to kill herself, because you know that our species don't like to be caged and the Omegas are even more suspectable to that then the Alphas are at least for the most part."

"I won't say the punishment isn't appropriate, not after what you told me," Penelope said, shuddering at the thought of being caged, "but killing her outright would be kinder."

"I don't want to be kind, not in this case, not after what she did," Dave said and Penelope and JJ both nodded at that as they understood.

What Carolyn had done was worse then the betrayal that she had pulled on the same Alpha years earlier, because this made her original crime 100 times worse. To attack the mate of an Alpha that she had betrayed in the first place with the intent to kill, just made the situation worse than it already was."

"I know," Penelope said. "He original crime was bad enough and yet you let her live."

"A mistake I never intend to make again," Dave swore grinning fiercely. "If you hadn't interrupted them even now I'd be burying Jennifer and I'm not sure I could bear that, not even for our children. It hurt me deeply when Carolyn betrayed me in such a way, mostly because she didn't come to me so we could discuss it. I would've been willing to release her if I somehow couldn't convince her to stay and while that would've hurt me to, I would've gotten over it. I was attached certainly, but not as deeply in love as I am with Jennifer. I'm not claiming I didn't love her, but it was a shallow kind of love compared to what Jennifer and I have together. I'm not sure our relationship would have lasted, but if it had ended like Will's and Jennifer's did then we likely would have remained friends at least. What really upsets me was that she tried to make me out to be the bad guy and the one that was unreasonable and yet I never knew she was unhappy, because she never said a word."

"That's what a lot of females do when they know they're in the wrong," JJ commented, speaking for the first time. "They often try to turn their actions back on the male and blame it on them, even when they had nothing to do with it. It's a tactic that works a lot of times I'm afraid. I don't believe you mistreated Carolyn at all if you treated her the same as you do me. We make a lot of our decisions together and you do as much about the house as I do since we have a lot of children to look after and chores to get done. You could allow me to exhaust myself trying to do everything, with no help—look after the children, clean house, do laundry and so many other things that go into keeping a family our size running—but you don't and help out a lot. If you did the same thing with Carolyn then she's the one that's delusional. Unlike Carolyn and I appreciate everything you do for me."

"I know it," Dave said kissing JJ's forehead. "That's probably why I enjoy spoiling you so much, because you truly appreciate everything I do."

Penelope watched this feeling a little sad that she hadn't yet found anyone for herself, but still it warmed her rather soft heart to see the woman she had rescued and her Alpha obviously very much in love. Now if only she could find someone for herself, she sighed internally.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"Well, look who it is," Carolyn said pretending she was all confident and smirked at Dave, as he came to stand outside her cell door.

Dave studied Carolyn for several long minutes and Carolyn tried to show that she wasn't getting nervous as Dave continued to stare at her intently not saying a word.

"I wanted to kill you for what you did," Dave said finally without preamble, his tone deadly calm. "However, that would be much too quick, so here's the deal. You will go through a normal human trial, you will plead guilty."

"And if I don't?" Carolyn interrupted trying to appear confident.

Dave simply stared at her before allowing his Alpha teeth to drop, his expression to turn feral and his eyes to start simmering with anger and hate. "If you don't I will make your life even more of a living hell than it already has been over the last nearly 7 years. You thought you were being shunned before, well, the last few years will seem like a Sunday picnic. I could have done much worse and you know it, but I let it go. It was a mistake I never intend to make again. You know what kind of power I really have Carolyn, you know how many connections I have, how many connections my family has. I can and will make sure that you can never get a job anywhere in the world, not even among the humans and that the only places that will hire you are seedy establishments that don't care about my wrath, places where you will be leered at by human men and likely used as different men's sex toys whether or not you agree."

"You wouldn't," Carolyn protested automatically. Carolyn looked into Dave's eyes that were snapping so angrily that they were nearly sending sparks out of them. Carolyn was rather surprised her former mate wasn't setting things on fire with that look alone. Carolyn knew then that Dave would indeed do what he said because she had hurt his new mate, nearly killed her and all because of her petty need for vengeance. She might not have participated in the actual attack but she was the one that paid those men to do what had been done, so that made her equally guilty in Dave's eyes, probably even more guilty then the thugs she had hired in the first place.

"You really think I wouldn't after what you did?" Dave roared finally losing his calm causing Carolyn to move as far away from Dave as her small cell would allow. "As if your crime nearly 7 years ago wasn't bad enough you make it a 100, even 1000 times worse by attacking my new mate, when she's just going about her normal routine. Believe me, when I say if you had killed her I would have tortured you for the next year at least before I killed you and then killed myself after making sure my children were taken care of. I would have made you feel every single bit of pain I was feeling inside. You forgot Carolyn I might act like a gentleman most of the time, but I'm also an Alpha, an Alpha that would have lost their mate for the second time and in this case it would have been the Omega who had betrayed him less than a decade ago fault. You nearly destroyed my life with your actions and if you think I'm going to forgive and forget, then you have seriously lost your mind and never really knew me at all. I didn't kill you like I should have seven years ago because I still felt some affection for you, but that is a mistake I never intend to make again. Would you have still carried out your plan if you had found out Jennifer was pregnant? You would have destroyed four lives physically and a lot of others emotionally."

Carolyn looked at Dave and saw in his eyes that her death was a sure thing if she didn't take this deal.

She had known from the beginning that attacking her former Alpha's new mate was suicide, but she had done so anyway out of anger and her need for revenge. She hadn't wanted to admit that it was her fault that she had been shunned for the last seven years, that it was because she hadn't even bothered to tell Dave that she was unhappy and it wasn't like Dave wasn't a reasonable man in most ways, much more reasonable then a lot of Alphas. No, she hadn't told him and at the time that it had just seemed easier to have sexual relations with another Alpha, someone who didn't care whether it was the right thing to do or not. She had then compounded her error by not only having sex with that other Alpha in the same bed she shared with Dave, she had then years later tried to have his new mate killed because she had been hurt by Dave's actions and what she had considered his betrayal. She had chosen to forget that she had betrayed him not the other way around by having sexual relations with another Alpha in her and Dave's marriage bed and that Dave had only done what was right and just and well within their race's customs and traditions. In fact, she had originally gotten off quite lightly because Dave had let her live.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you would have cared that Jennifer is pregnant," Dave said finally shaking his head. "You will either accept the deal or not, but I promise you that if you don't then you will not be alive very long. At least you have a chance of surviving in prison, no matter how slim the odds might be, but if you don't take the deal then I'll find a way to end your life and it won't be quick or clean.

"I believe I'll start by cutting pieces off you a few at a time, starting with your fingers and toes, then gorge out your eyes, cut off your beautiful long hair, since I know you're so proud of it and then start peeling the skin off your body a little at a time, so that you are in agony for as long as possible. I would break your bones and they would heal in just a matter of weeks, though not correctly, as I wouldn't bother to straighten whatever bones I broke and do it all over again. Actually I would pulverize the bones to powder, by using a hammer on them, leaving only splinters and I would cauterize any wounds so that there would be no chance of bleeding out, so that you wouldn't die on me before I was ready for you to. I would feed you just enough to keep you alive and only give you little sips of water, so you didn't die of dehydration.

"Finally I would gut you like a fish and then have you watch as I pulled your intestines out of your body and cut little pieces off one at a time as you screamed in agony. Believe me, Carolyn I would enjoy your screams very much. You would die slowly and in considerable agony and the only thing I would not do is rape you, as I would never dishonor Jennifer or myself in such a way. I would assure you were in a much pain as possible for as long as I could manage I promise you and I would enjoy watching as the light slowly left your eyes until you were nothing more than a corpse.

"Before you claim I could never do any of these thing, let me remind you that our kind are partly animal as well as partly human. You have enraged the part of me that is Alpha by what you did and I'm barely keeping him in check. The Alpha within me was merciful the first time around and yet you tried to kill his Omega, his second chance at happiness. You would have left our children without a mother and you would have destroyed over a dozen lives not just mine or Jennifer's. You would have destroyed not only our five children, but the three yet to be born.

"You would have destroyed the lives of Jennifer mother, her sister and her family and several other peoples, but you didn't bother to think about that did you when you paid those thugs to kill a woman who had never done you any harm. In fact, someone who had never even met you, all to get back at me for what I did, even though I was in the right. I should've just killed you back then, but as Jennifer told me a couple years ago if I had done so you cannot learn the lessons that life teaches us if we bother to pay attention, something that you obviously didn't do.

"I never figured you for a stupid woman Carolyn, because normally you're very intelligent, but you went way too far this time and deep inside you know it. You at least had a life, even if you were shunned by our kind, but now you will either take the deal or I'll tell the detective that you refused. Technically, I have every right to take you into my custody and do whatever I want with you, since both of your crimes were against me or my family, but I agreed to let the cops handle it, since I knew in many ways prison would be worse then simply killing you. You probably believed that you would never be caught, that I would never figure out who had killed my mate, but that's just stupid. I know my history and I know what can happen if an Omega's being shunned for betraying their Alpha. Believe me, I suspected it was you all along but I didn't know for sure until just yesterday."

Carolyn stared at Dave and believed everything he had just said, because there was a ferocious, wild and feral look in his eyes that told her Dave would do exactly what he had described. Yes, and enjoy it too, before he killed her and then himself.

"I'll take the deal," Carolyn said finally slumping down in defeat.

"Good, just remember if you happen to survive your prison term that if you ever come after anybody in my family again I won't be so nice next time. I will do exactly what I just described and I'll take months at it, so that you will be in considerable pain for all that time," Dave warned Carolyn with that same ferocious and feral look.

"There was so many other ways you could've handled the situation the first time, as I'm not an unreasonable man normally. We would have talked about it and if you still wanted out, because you were unhappy I would have released you, even if that would hurt me for awhile. Not all matings work out and I'm well aware of this, but you didn't tell me, you didn't mention even once, that you were unhappy, that you wanted to basically divorce me so that you could find someone that was more suitable.

"Maybe I should have noticed, but I didn't, and technically, it wasn't just my responsibility to know you were unhappy, as I can't read your thoughts, though perhaps, I should have paid more attention to your body language and other little signs. However, it was at least partly your responsibility to let me know that you were not content with the way things were and yet you said nothing.

"If only you had and you hadn't betrayed me, none of this would've ever happened. You come anywhere near me, Jennifer, our children or anybody we're close to, I'll make being shunned seem like it was a walk in the park," Dave said more quietly, but with a deep anger still simmering in his eyes.

"I understand," Carolyn said, knowing that her life was basically over. She could now admit that she deserved it though and that she had only compounded her original betrayal by doing her best to kill her former Alpha's new mate, which as Dave said made what she had done before seem like a Sunday picnic.

She had never met this Jennifer so she had no reason to hire those two thugs to kill her just because she wanted to get back at Dave. Her need for vengeance had been strong, but she hadn't bothered to think through her actions. She had known deep down that she would never get away with it for Dave wasn't stupid and would have guessed nearly immediately that she was responsible. If Jennifer and the children she was carrying had died Dave would've gone through with his threat of a few minutes ago and would have made her death as painful as he possibly could before finally putting her out of her misery, months, even a year later.

It wasn't often that an Alpha was driven into this kind of ruthless feralness, but it did happen occasionally. It was probably no different then going insane was for a human and if Dave had reached that stage it would have been totally her fault. Sometimes when an animal felt cornered they reacted with ruthless violence and she had very nearly driven Dave into that metaphorical corner. She had nearly set off a chain of events that would have seen her dead and her death would've been slow and torturous, due to circumstances that she had brought on herself and nothing Dave had done.

"Do you know I nearly set our bed on fire after your betrayal?" Dave asked her suddenly. "The same bed we shared for several years, mated in, played in? I barely stopped myself from doing so and instead donated it to a needy family, someone who needed and appreciated it, but didn't know the history behind it. I'm glad I did so, because there's no way I could've kept it, not after what happened. I could barely look at it without wanting to rip the mattress and everything else to shreds, to totally destroy it."

Carolyn gulped at that and knew that she had hurt Dave more deeply then she had guessed or even cared back then.

"I'll go tell the detective that you agreed to the deal," Dave added quietly turning his back on her. "Don't think I'll ever forgive or forget what you tried to do. Jennifer has two broken fingers, a broken arm, a broken leg, a lump the size of a goose egg on the back of her head from where she was kicked and multiple contusions. Thanks to you she is in considerable pain, although doing well about hiding it and on top of it she has a pregnancy to deal with, which is all thanks to you, you selfish bitch. You might not have caused these injuries yourself, but you paid those thugs to inflict them and had every intention of having them kill her, so therefore, you're more responsible than they are. Oh, those thugs you hired will get what's coming to them to, but they are more likely to survive their prison stint, simply because they are human.

"If not for the kindness of a stranger who instinctively know what was going on was wrong and therefore, shouted out, so that the thugs ran off instead of just calling 911 then Jennifer would likely be dead and I would have hunted you to the ends of the Earth. I won't ever forget or ever forgive the kind of offenses that you did against me, against my family. You hurt someone I love deeply, so I suggest you stay far away from me and my family when you get out of prison, if you survive. I understand our kinds nature very well, but at one time I loved you with everything I was, even after your betrayal cut me deep. However, whatever affection I had for you in the past is totally gone, so don't expect any mercy from me should we ever meet again."

His last message delivered Dave deliberately walked slowly back down the long hallway and knocked on the door to be let back into the main police station.

Once Dave was gone Carolyn's slumped back on what was more like a cot that was in the cell, knowing deep down that she was the one that had majorly fucked up and it all started nearly 7 years ago.

She deserved everything that was coming her way and more.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Hey gorgeous," Dave said bringing in a huge vase of various colored roses along with balloons that said get well soon. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," JJ said. "Still in a considerable amount of pain, but that's to be expected. Thank you for the flowers and the balloons, they're gorgeous."

Dave set the vase down and tied the balloons to the headboard of the bed. "You're more than welcome," Dave said, as he kissed JJ's cheek. "I should have thought about it before, but I guess I was just to worried about you."

"You had every right to be," JJ said. "So how did your meeting go with Carolyn?"

"It went fine, she knows that if she comes anywhere near me, you or any of our family that I won't show her any mercy," Dave said calmly. "Of course, she might not survive her term in prison as that's the likely possibility, but she's surprised me before, so I thought that I had better make sure she knew what would happen to her if she dared showed her face once she is released, just in case."

JJ could guess very well what Dave had said, as she know how Alphas reacted to a deliberate attack on their family, in principle anyway. She didn't need to know the exact threats that Dave had delivered with that menacing attitude an Alpha could get when their family was threatened or one of them had been seriously hurt.

"Well, at least that situation is taken care of," JJ said. "Unless she's a complete idiot she won't ever bother us again if she does happen to survive her stint in prison."

Dave smiled at her pleased that Jennifer wasn't asking for details, as there was no way he would give them to her, because it would likely give her nightmares and she didn't need those on top of everything else. Jennifer likely knew the general gist of the threats he had delivered, but she didn't need the imagery of them in her head.

"So you should be able to get out of here in a few days," Dave said changing the subject.

"I can hardly wait as I miss my children so much," Jennifer sighed. "I know I won't be up to holding them like I normally would, but still just seeing them would make me feel much better. Seeing Henry and Michael when mom brought them by lifted my spirits a lot, but still I miss all the others."

"Of course, you do as that's only natural," Dave said, tenderly stroking JJ's hair. "Normally, you'd be home with them at this time of day, preparing lunch. Almost all of our species spend a ton of time with their children, probably more than most parents actually depending on their schedules and their job, particularly the females. You decided that you'd rather be a stay-at-home mom instead of getting the job like you were originally planning to and I supported your decision because it's what you wanted and we didn't need the paycheck you would bring home."

"I just knew I would miss my kids too much if I worked all day," JJ said. "I sure did miss Henry and Michael when I was still working and they were being looked after by a neighbor. If we needed the money to help support our family I would have found a job, but we don't. I know very well that most parents work, just like humans do, both of them not just one, because they tend to have a lot of children, which in turn takes a lot of money. Since you already had that in abundance due to your own innate business sense and the fact that you come from a wealthy family I didn't see the point."

"Very logical and remember I agreed with your decision at the time," Dave said kissing her nose, causing JJ to giggle a little, which stopped immediately when a wave of pain went through her. "You wanted to stay at home with your children and I supported that decision because it's what you wanted and I understood it. Before you wanted to work, because you didn't like the thought of not being able to support your family yourself or at least help with that support, but that was the way you had been raised, so again I understood where you were coming from.

"After the triplets were born though, you made the decision not to try to get a job, because you felt a great need to be there for their every moment, to be there when they said their first word, took their first step and so forth. I understood that being there for these events is not the same as hearing about it from someone else.

"I think it also had to do with the fact that we were getting closer and you begin to understand that I meant what I said about me giving you anything you wanted or needed and you started not to feel guilty about using my money, because it finally got through to you that my money is now your money. You begin to understand that when we mated everything I had became yours legally and vice versa," Dave said. "Most times our kind date for awhile just like humans do before they decide to get mated so that trust is already formed, but with us we knew we were meant to be together from the first time we saw each other so we mated immediately. Since we did it took a little while for you to truly trust me."

"I think you're right," JJ said thinking about it. "I begin to truly trust you before the triplets got here. Yes, I knew we were mated, but even though we may have mated right away it still took time for me to trust you and you to trust me."

"It was mostly you," Dave said. "You just needed time to learn what you could and could not do so you weren't seriously punished, which is why you were so cautious with me at first. Different Alphas have different expectations which is why once you learned what I expected of you and how I expected you to behave in public you begin to truly trust that I had your best interest at heart. I'm very well aware that different Alphas have different ideas of how their Omega is supposed to act and some can take offense at every little thing. You learned that it takes a lot to really get me upset as I'm usually pretty easygoing, so you lost that cautiousness around me."

"Yeah, that's true," JJ said thoughtfully. "Once we had worked out our dynamics I was able to relax, because I knew what was expected of me and how I was expected to behave, particularly in public. You're a lot more easygoing as you said then a lot of Alphas I've met over the years or at least heard stories about and you certainly don't take offense as easy as I've heard some of them do."

"Some Alphas expect you to obey their every command immediately no matter what you're doing at the time," Dave snorted his contempt obvious for that attitude. "A lot of them expect you to spend every minute with them when they're home, waiting on them hand and foot because they are too lazy to do things for themselves. They figure they are the breadwinner and that's all they need to do. A lot of them don't care if their mate is pregnant at the time or if they need to feed, change the children, put them to bed or just pay them some attention so they know that they're loved. Those kind Alphas are inpatient and often punish their Omegas for the slightest preconceived error. Really those types don't need to get mated or have children, because running a family as large as ours requires cooperation and patience from both mates as everybody has a role to play.

"You can't get upset if your mate is busy with one of the children or if they are fixing dinner for their large family, but a lot of them do get that way if their Omega doesn't obey their command immediately. To me that says they are not as confident as they want to appear, because otherwise they wouldn't be bullies. Alphas who are confident in themselves and their abilities aren't like what I just described, even if personalities vary. Those type of Alphas know what they're doing and know that there mate loves them, so they don't have to keep ordering them around like some kind of slave or servant. A lot of them never explain their expectations to their Omega once they mate, like I did for you so that you understood how you were to behave outside the home, not even the basic rules that we went over that all Omegas need to hear from their Alpha, so they know what's expected of them. Those kind of Alphas don't like their Omega to go anywhere without them, not grocery shopping, to the mall or to the salon and their often suspicious of any time their mate spends not in their presence."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you're not like that," JJ said, shuddering. "It would be hell to be mated to someone like that."

"Yes, I agree it would be," Dave said taking JJ's hand in his and rubbing his thumb over the back of her knuckles tenderly. "Those Alphas don't know how to tell if their mate has actually done anything wrong. In a way, it's just like some human men who are sure they're wife, girlfriend or fiancée are cheating on them, even when they are not and have done nothing to make their spouse suspicious, just acted normally."

"Well, we do share some of the same traits with humans," JJ said. "Jealousy and suspicion are part of both our species."

"Yes, another trait we share is believing the worst of someone because of rumors or someone told you something bad. What people say is often shaded by their own feelings, jealousy, anger or hate for example, so that whoever they're talking to gets a negative impression right off before they even meet that person. If you're smart you take what people say about others with a pinch of salt until you have a chance to evaluate that person for yourself, form your own opinion," Dave said.

The two chatted cordially for a few more minutes before Dave brought up the subject that was on his mind.

"I was thinking that we could name Penny the godmother to the children you're carrying," Dave said. "We both know she probably saved your life by calling out like she did. That deserves to be rewarded in someway and there's no way she would ever accept a cash reward, as she's to much like you and likes to make her own way. Someone else might've called the cops, but at the same time those cops might've been too late to save you or the children."

"That sounds like a fine idea, as I like her a lot," JJ said. "I'm sure we'll be friends for many years."

"I know you will be, as I've noticed many of the traits that you possess in the short time I've known her," Dave said smiling, pleased at JJ's easy acceptations of his suggestion. "She's tenderhearted, kind, intelligent and obviously cares about others. She did the right thing automatically without having to think about her actions like many would, and we know that many would ignore your situation entirely not wanting to get involved. I admit though that's not likely to happen in our neighborhood as we live in a place that people care about their neighbors, but it certainly would elsewhere. I'll even admit that if we hadn't met she would've been someone that I would've happily dated and perhaps, the two of us would have mated and perhaps not, but I know she always would have remained a friend if we hadn't."

"Yes, she is very nice, I agree with that," JJ said. "As for your comment about dating her let's just say I'm glad you met me first. If the two of you had mated I would've hated to hurt her, because she certainly seems nicer then Carolyn, though perhaps, I shouldn't say that since I've never actually met your former mate."

"I'm glad I did too," Dave said. "As for your comment about Carolyn you have every right to think she's not very nice considering what she did both back when we were mated and also just a few days ago. When I first met her she was very nice, but something changed along the way, not that that matters anymore since she'll be in prison for the next 10 years at least and only if she doesn't commit suicide. Let's just forget about Carolyn completely, she won't cause us anymore trouble, as she knows what will happen if she does," Dave said. "Now for my next idea."

"Oh, what's that?" JJ asked curiously. "Your last one was certainly a good one, though I admit I hadn't thought that far ahead, but I probably would've come up with the idea all on my own at some point if you hadn't thought of it first."

"I was thinking that we could try to play matchmaker," Dave said.

JJ caught on immediately. "You want to try to find a mate for Penny."

"You know she has this desire to settle down, have some children, but she's never found anyone to do that with. I was just thinking that we could arrange a gathering, invite all my friends and acquaintances. You could also invite your girlfriends, including Penny. I was just thinking that it's possible she might find someone that she at least wants to date. I know a lot of males that are unmated and some of them have never been mated before while others have, but are currently free to pursue a new relationship if they so desire. I know there's no guarantees that anyone you or I know, will be suitable for our new friend, but there's no harm in trying to set her up. I guarantee you, if I consider an Alpha a friend they will be polite and honorable and not like one of those Alphas we were just discussing, as I wouldn't be friends with them otherwise."

"Perhaps, we could have a cookout," JJ murmured deep in thought, "after I'm all healed up. We could do it in the backyard, which is quite large, certainly large enough for say 50 people. The ones with children could bring them and we could set up some games to distract them with."

"I know more than 50 people both male and female though," Dave said.

"I'm sure you do, but I don't think our backyard will hold more than 50," JJ said. "If we plan anything formal Penny might be suspicious, wondering why she was invited. We need to keep it very casual, make it seem like we planned it all along before I was hurt, but didn't have time to get our plans off the ground before I was attacked."

"That's probably a very good idea," Dave decided. "We really don't know Penny that well yet, so something more formal might work in a year or two once we've gotten to know each other better. It just seems like we've known her forever or at least it does to me."

"Yeah it does and I think that's because we're all kindred spirits," JJ said. "You know that might be a clue as to who Penny will fall for. Someone similar to you in personality, who is patient and kind, someone authoritative, but that doesn't use that authority to bludgeon other Omegas or even other Alphas with weaker personalities into submission. I was just thinking that you felt close to her and did from the first moment you met that she might respond to someone that has similar traits."

"I hadn't noticed that, but you're right I did feel really close to her from the minute I introduced myself," Dave said thoughtfully. "I do know at least 10 Alphas that I can think of off the top of my head that have similar traits to my own. Ones that are easygoing, compassionate, authoritative when necessary, kind and passionate. The one I'm thinking of in particular has several children of his own but he unmated with Haley like I did with Carolyn, about three years ago so he should be ready for another relationship."

"So this Haley betrayed him then just like Carolyn did you," JJ said and Dave nodded.

"Yes, and they were mated longer than I was with Carolyn," Dave said. "His name is Aaron Hotchner and he has four children two of each sex, two sets of twins."

"So they must've mated, what three years?" JJ estimated knowing how easily most females of their race got pregnant

"About five actually," Dave said. "And yes, I know what you're thinking and that's Aaron ought to have more children if they were mated five years, but from the way I understand it he and Haley argued all the time, especially after the first couple of years, so that not much mating took place. You're probably wondering why Aaron didn't discipline her."

"I was actually as it sounded like she would have deserved to have her back and rear end torn to pieces. When an Alpha disciplines their Omega they're not able to sit down without pain for at least a week and it's usually at least two," JJ said. "Or at least that's what mom told me, not that it ever happened to her, because she loved dad who was a lot like you and very reasonable."

"Stories get passed down," Dave said nodded in understanding. "You're right Aaron should've handled the situation better than he did, but on the other side of the coin, Haley never acted out in public and appeared to be the perfect Omega on the surface. I don't ever punish you for what you do at home and I won't unless it's something really major, because you should be free to completely be yourself in the privacy of the home we've made together. The rules change if there is another Alpha male around that isn't mated as you know though. What I'm trying to say is that Aaron's the same way in fact most Alphas I know are."

"So basically she behaved when in a public venue but then acted out at home, causing tension and discord," JJ said and Dave nodded. "I can see why Aaron didn't discipline Haley then."

"I can to, but I wouldn't have put up with her behavior for as long as he did, though I suppose it helped that he worked long hours, as he's an attorney. Actually, I think he worked long hours on purpose, just so he didn't have to go home as I know he was miserable. Finally he caught Haley in bed with another Alpha just like I did with Carolyn and did the same thing I did. I believe seeing her cheating on him made him see that his relationship had gone toxic. Luckily, the children weren't in the house when it happened, as they were staying with some friends, so that's something anyway. When Aaron did sever the link with Haley though he inevitably severed the parental link that she had with her children as well," Dave said.

JJ winced at that, as being able to feel where their children were or if they needed her without having to get up and check made it much easier to be a parent, especially if you had a lot of children. Forming a link with any children you had was another special trait of their race, something that humans didn't possess. Dave had already formed a link with Henry and Michael, as well as his own children and so had she.

"Yeah, I know it's always a sad thing when that happens," Dave sighed understanding what JJ was thinking. "It makes me glad that Carolyn and I couldn't have children, because that would've happened to them when I basically disowned her."

"So you think this Aaron would be a good match for Penny then," JJ said.

"I don't know for sure of course," Dave said looking contemplative. "I was just saying that he shares many of my personality traits. He's honest, has integrity, is calm, intelligent, kind, compassionate and has a very strong Alpha personality, but doesn't use it to browbeat others into submission. I've never seen him be tender except with his own children, but that's not a trait displayed in public very much, especially not an Alpha. We know each other pretty well and one of the reasons we became such good friends is he treats his children the same way I treat mine with patience and understanding, instead of fussing or yelling at them for every little mistake, which was something I appreciated, even if we met before the two of us did."

"He does sound very similar to you," JJ said. "Who knows Aaron and Penny might hit it off if they were to meet."

"We can't let Aaron know or Penny either that we are trying to matchmake as Aaron at least wouldn't respond very well, as he's a pretty private individual just like I am," Dave said.

"We'll just have to be subtle about it then," JJ said already beginning to plot. "It'll be about a month before I'm all healed up, so we have plenty of time to plan out how we're going to do it between us. I think it's a good idea to ensure that Penny meets more than Aaron. I say we casually show her around and introduce her to everybody at the cookout and that way she's not likely to suspect that we're trying to matchmake. Of course, eventually we'll work around to introducing her to Aaron, but before that she'll probably meet several dozen people and have conversations with them since it's going to be a casual event. All the Alphas of course, will know that she's unmated, and if she happens to be interested in one of them then we must let her make that decision."

"Just because I think Aaron would be a good match for her doesn't necessarily mean that they'll click," Dave said following JJ's thought easily.

"Exactly," JJ said, glad that Dave was so intelligent and knew her so well. "Just because you think they would be a good match doesn't mean that their biology will agree."

"Well, anybody at the cookout will treat her well if they do start dating, so it doesn't really matter who she ends up with and that's only if she ends up with anyone. I'm not friends with anybody that's going to mistreat a child or an Omega or anybody, so she'll be safe and happy if she ends up with any of my friends or acquaintances," Dave said.

"I would say just invite the ones that are most like you in personality along with a few others so it doesn't look like we're matchmaking," JJ said.

"Sounds like a plan but that's going to have to wait until you're fully healed," said Dave.

"I know," JJ agreed. "I don't need to be on my feet hardly at all considering my broken leg, so I'm either going to be in bed most of the time or laying on the couch. I would vote for the couch because at least I can watch TV to keep myself entertained. Also if she doesn't click with anyone at the party we can always have another one and invite at least some different people."

"I think that can be arranged," Dave said. "I can easily carry you to and from the couch to our bed and help you use the toilet. At least on the couch the children can see that you're basically alright."

"I'm sure the doctor will give me some crutches to use," JJ said, "so that I can at least get to the toilet on my own."

"I've heard those things are rather uncomfortable on the armpits, so I will happily carry you everywhere you need to go so long as I'm home. If the doctor does give you crutches I suggest you only use them if I'm not around, because believe me you're not too heavy for me to lift and carry, since our kind are unnaturally strong."

"Alright then, sounds like a plan," JJ agreed without arguing. "I'd rather be in your arms anyway then using a pair of crutches to move around."

"And I'm always happy to have you there, bella," Dave said his voice tender and loving. "I'm going to go home now, so that the children can see me and not feel as if they've been abandoned. You should get some sleep."

"I'll see you tomorrow," JJ said, as the two of them kissed gently.

"I'll be here as soon as visiting hours start for the day," Dave promised before he made his exit, shutting the door gently behind him.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"Welcome home, sweetie," Sandy greeted her daughter as Dave carried her inside.

"Thank you mom," JJ said smiling a little, even as she snuggled in Dave's arms.

"All your children have missed you including Henry and Michael," Sandy added watching as Dave gently carried JJ and settled her on the couch in the den. "It's been rather chaotic here trying to run the household and look after the children at the same time."

"I missed them too," JJ said. "It's great to be home. At least here I can see them, even if I can't hold them for awhile."

"I have dinner ready and the children have already been fed," Sandy said.

"Thank you," Dave told Sandy who nodded.

"You just take care of our girl and that will be thanks enough," Sandy said. "I don't ever want to be so scared again, when you contacted me just a few days ago. Hearing that my little girl had been seriously hurt was the worst thing for a mother to hear. I know Carolyn's been taken care of, but I want to go rip her a new one myself and normally, I'm not violent at all."

"I definitely know how you feel," Dave said fervently. "I should have killed her when she betrayed me years ago, but betrayal or not I don't like doing that to females and I admit I still felt a little affection for her. Not anymore though and she knows that if she dares attack my family again I won't be so merciful, as I described exactly what I was going to do to her so I believe that she's out of our lives permanently, as she knows what will happen if any of us ever sees her face again. She'll go to prison for at least 10 years, perhaps more, and that's no light sentence as our kind hate being caged, especially Omegas, because the animal part of us hates not being able to run free. You know what prison's like for humans and since she's a female someone of either sex will probably use her for sex toy, as she's a beautiful woman. She might get sent to prison for all women and not one of those that have both sexes, but still the same thing is likely to happen. There're plenty of rough men and women in prison that will make her every waking minute a miserable hell and deep down Carolyn was aware that this was a likely possibility when she decided to hire those thugs to attack Jennifer. If she survives her stint she'll be a changed woman when she is released."

"Good, it's exactly what she deserves," JJ said firmly.

"I have to agree," Sandy said. "And normally, I wouldn't agree that she deserves what's coming to her, because I would consider it to inhumane, but in this case she's the one that committed the crime and I'm sure she knew the consequences if she was caught. Actually, I don't believe that anybody could be stupid enough to think that the Alpha they betrayed wouldn't remember that betrayal and almost immediately think of who could possibly be behind such a vicious personal attack."

"Especially if that Alpha doesn't have a lot of enemies and most of them don't," Dave said. "There are some that rack up enemies like you would poker chips, but most of them don't have any true enemies. I won't say that's some Alphas can't be offensive, but not enough for that person to want to kill somebody close to them. Really, there're are a lot of people in the world that can be offensive, but that doesn't mean they have any true enemies, just people that heartily dislike, even hate them."

"Let's change the subject and forget about Carolyn," JJ suggested gently. "Mom, let me tell you about the woman that saved my life if Dave hasn't already mentioned her."

"Oh, he has. I believe the name is Penelope Garcia?" Sandy said.

"That's right," Dave agreed. "She reminds me a lot of Jennifer in many ways in personality anyway, although not in the way she looks."

Jennifer and Dave took turns describing their new friend.

"I really want to meet her now," Sandy said smiling.

"You will, as she's going to be part of our lives for many years to come," JJ said. "Dave and I agreed that she's going to be named the godmother of the triplets I'm carrying now and it was actually his idea."

"I think that's a fine idea," Sandy said.

"So do we, which is why I suggested it, although we haven't told her yet," Dave said smiling. "We thought we'd wait a few months until we get to know each other better, but I just know we're going to be friends for many years."

"Oh, by the way, mom, Dave and I want to play matchmaker for her. She's admitted she's dated a lot but never found someone she would want to settle down with so we came up with this idea," JJ said and then began to tell her mother all about the idea that she and Dave had come up with.

"Well, I'll help out in anyway I can," Sandy said smiling. "I think it's very good idea actually, because she sounds like someone who's been looking for happiness but unlike you two hasn't had any luck finding it. She sounds like she's really ready to settle down and have some children but she doesn't want to do so unless she is in a permanent relationship, which personally, I think is sensible."

"If she doesn't find someone soon she probably won't be able to have any as she's several years older than Jennifer," Dave said. "I would guess that she's around 34 or 35 and while she still plenty young enough to have a dozen children or more that won't be true for more than another 10 years or so."

"Possibly 15 but no more than that," Jennifer said and Dave nodded.

"So she has maybe 15 years to have some children and I'm sure she would've settled down probably at least three or four years ago if she found anyone she wanted to do that with," Sandy said.

"Exactly and I have numerous acquaintances that are unmated. Now, nothing might come from our matchmaking, but at least it's a chance for her to meet numerous Alphas in a safe environment. Who knows she might meet someone that she clicks with and vice versa."

"Also Dave was telling me any Alpha he knows and considers a friend will not mistreat an Omega or anybody or he doesn't remain friends with them very long, so if she does find somebody at the cookout we're planning on throwing after I'm healed up then she'll be treated well if she does hook up with one."

"We're hoping that she'll find someone at the cookout that she'll want to settle down with, because just from having a conversation with her I know she desperately wants a few children and she's getting to the point in her life that if she doesn't do that sometime in the next two or three years or at least the next five or so then she might not be able to have a many children as she wants."

"Well then, I'll definitely help out anyway I can because it certainly sounds like a worthy goal," Sandy said. "Besides, it will give me a chance to thank her for saving my daughter's life, personally."

"We've already discussed about keeping it extremely casual and I don't think it's a good idea to inform our targets that we're looking for a mate for one of our friends, because they'd resist the idea. Not many people like it when others interfere in them finding somebody. If one of my friends happens to meet her and both of them are mutually attracted they never have to know that they were set up," Dave said.

"Well, at least we have plenty of time to plan, since JJ's not going to be able to throw a cookout like that for at least the next 3 to 4 weeks," Sandy said.

"We know mom, we were already planning on waiting until after I'm all healed up and have these casts removed, because you're right I'm not up to a major event like that right now," JJ said. "In a month or so though, it will be the middle of summer and the perfect time for a casual summer cookout."

"I'll bring our dinner in here," Sandy said. "We can discuss it more as we eat."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Dave said. "I for one am as hungry as a wolf."

"I am too it will be good to have a homecooked meal, as the hospital food isn't exactly stellar," JJ said.

"That's what I've heard anyway, as I've never had to go to the hospital," Sandy said. "I've always been grateful that our species is usually absurdly healthy, as it made it easier to know how much money you had to spend if you didn't have to save any for medical causes just in case. Of course, that's not to say that we can't get broken bones, which does happen sometimes, but still we can't get most illnesses."

Sandy left the den to get the food and Dave kissed JJ on the cheek before following, so he could help Sandy with all the dishes.

JJ watched them go smiling softly thinking that she was indeed incredibly lucky.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

One month later

"It's so nice to have those casts removed," JJ sighed, as she flexed her arm for the first time without a cast on it in a month. Her arm, leg and fingers were now healed and the bruises had vanished

"I'm happy to have you back to normal too," Dave said. "I hated to see you in so much pain, especially since you had done nothing to cause it."

Dave knew exactly what he wanted to do with his Jennifer as soon they got home. They hadn't really had sex in a month, because Dave wouldn't hurt Jennifer for anything in the world, so he had held himself in check. At least they had been able to neck heavily the last couple of weeks, but still he was looking forward to making love to his beautiful lifemate, now that Jennifer was all healed.

Dave cursed Carolyn in his head for she was the one that had caused Jennifer's injuries by proxy. He sincerely hoped that she was enjoying her time in prison as he'd found out she'd gotten a lot more than he had originally believed she would. She'd gotten nearly 15, which was much harsher then he had imagined the courts would give her, but at least she was out-of-the-way.

"I know what I want to do when I get home," JJ said quietly.

"What's that?" Dave asked.

"Well, first I want to spend some serious time with our children, since I haven't really been able to hold any of them for a month, other than when you put one of them on my lap, so we could cuddle. After that though I really want some privacy with just you and me," JJ said hoping that she wasn't being too bold.

"You know I was just thinking the same thing," Dave grinned. "I'm going to enjoy punishing you before we have some serious lovemaking, since we haven't been able to do that for a month other than some serious necking in the last couple of weeks."

"I can hardly wait," JJ said eagerly. "It's been so hard to go without sex or playing the game for the last four weeks and I'm grateful that we heal faster than humans do, because otherwise I well know it would've been double that. The Omega in me wants you to punish her, so she knows absolutely that you love her and as for the woman, well, she wants you to make love to her and shove your huge cock in her body."

"I'll be more than happy to oblige," Dave grinned in anticipation. "You're right, it has been rather hard to go a whole month without sex or play, especially since both of us are still young and our relationship was still new when this happened. I guarantee you that if you weren't already pregnant you would be by the end of the night."

JJ said nothing but she was definitely looking forward to when she and Dave had privacy.

The rest of the ride home was silent as both of them became lost in their own thoughts of what was to come.

Finally they arrived home a few minutes later, as the hospital was only about 15 minutes away and JJ undid her belt, but waited for Dave to open her door and help out of the car, something he did every time he was with her, just like he always did when they were together. JJ knew that if she didn't wait for Dave to help out a car that he might be upset with her and that was the last thing she wanted, especially not today when she had just gotten both her casts off.

"Well, let's head inside, gorgeous," Dave smiled after he had opened her door and helped her out of the car.

JJ happily followed Dave, as he unlocked the door and as soon as they stepped inside they were surrounded by Henry and Michael and their three daughters, Ariadne, Astra and Anthea. JJ thought it was rather amusing how all her daughters had names that started with A and how all were mythological, but since they were all beautiful names it's not like JJ could really object.

"Mama," came the five voices of her children.

"Yes, my darlings, I'm home and I'm all better," JJ said that she knelt down to gather all her children to her. She had missed being able to hug them so much.

Dave watched, as all their children gathered around their mother, but were careful with her, because they had learned that they couldn't be too rough with her because she had been hurt and if they weren't very careful they could hurt her more on accident. They didn't understand that their mother was all healed, except perhaps for Henry who was older.

"Come along, sweetie pies," JJ said smiling, picking up Astra, something she hadn't been able to do in a month and it felt good.

Dave picked up both Ariadne and Anthea, while Henry and Michael followed along behind their parents and sisters.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"Strip now! Then get on your hands and knees!" Dave ordered roughly, as soon as he and JJ were in the privacy of their bedroom. "I want your butt facing me."

JJ obeyed eagerly stripped out of her clothes as fast as she could and then climbed on the bed got on her hands and knees as ordered with her behind facing Dave.

"You've been a bad girl and you know it. You deserve to be punished for your misbehavior," said Dave in his Alpha voice, as the first slap came. "You will not utter a word of complaint Jennifer or your punishment will be worse."

"Yes, sir," JJ said eagerness in her voice, which she couldn't have kept out, even if she wanted to.

Ow! That smarted, but still JJ waited eagerly for the next slap. The Omega inside her was dancing in joy, because her mate was playing with her, something that he hadn't done in weeks, because she had been injured. Damn that Carolyn, an Omega she had never met that had given her a lot of broken bones that had taken considerable time to heal. Now though, she was all healed up, so was more than ready for her mate to punish her, then make love to her.

The second slap came, then the third, the fourth landed and by this time JJ's behind was throbbing fiercely not just stinging, but the Omega in her wiggled with happiness and joy.

The fifth slap fell, then the sixth, the seventh, the eighth, the ninth and finally the tenth and apparently the last. When they were playing Dave never did more then that, because it would be considered serious punishment or abuse. Usually Dave kept it to five but, they also usually played every week, most times twice a week and they hadn't had a chance to do that because of her injuries, which wasn't her fault or Dave's.

"Have you learned your lesson, Jennifer?" Dave asked in his best Alpha voice.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry for messing up," JJ said, trying her best to sound contrite when really she wasn't. "It won't happen again, I promise, sir."

She was well aware that if she was really being punished then Dave hand would've been much heavier and though her butt was throbbing with a low level of pain, that seemed to pulse throughout her body she knew that it would stop by morning. She might be a bit tender to tomorrow, but that was all and if it was really punishment she would be more than tender, she would be in considerable pain for a week, maybe two every time she moved or sat down.

"It had better not," Dave said in his best Alpha voice feeling that part of him practically dancing in happiness, because he and Jennifer were able to get back to their normal activities, now that she was all healed. He'd probably been a little rougher then he should be considering she just had her cast off a few hours ago, but he'd had enough trouble stopping at just 10 slaps, so stopping at 5 likely would've been impossible, as no Alpha had that strong a will.

This was why Alphas and their Omegas played this game on a weekly basis, sometimes even a couple of times a week as it kept those urges under control. It had been extremely hard not to play punish Jennifer while she had been hurt, but he had controlled that part of him with an iron will knowing that Jennifer didn't need anymore pain, as she had been in enough already through no fault of her own. The pain from the spankings never lasted past the next morning and therefore it was considered play because no permanent damage was done and the pain only lasted a few hours.

"You will not move from your position," Dave ordered. "You will stay exactly as you are now and if you have moved by the time I get back you will be punished again. Do you understand, my mate?"

"Yes, sir, I won't move, sir," JJ promised.

"You had better not or your punishment will be worse," Dave promised his voice fiercely Alpha.

JJ heard Dave go into the bathroom that was part of the master bedroom and she knew that he was getting the cream that they used out of the medicine cabinet where it was kept.

Dave was back only a couple of minutes later and JJ waited patiently.

"Good, it's nice to know that you can learn a lesson," Dave said in a pleased tone. "Now, I want you to lay on your stomach, head pillowed on your arms."

JJ obeyed immediately, even though it hurt to move out of butt was still throbbing. Getting on her stomach relieved the throbbing, a little anyway and JJ was grateful.

Dave warmed the gel in his hands by rubbing them together and then gently touched JJ red derrière, spreading the gel over the reddened skin.

"I'm sorry if I was a little too rough," Dave said as he continued to administer the gel to JJ's behind. "I have no excuse really, except that we haven't been able to play in so long and the Alpha in me couldn't seem to resist being rougher than normal."

"I'm fine, Dave," JJ promised knowing she was allowed to answer since the play punishment was over. "There is no permanent damage. You did just fine and the Omega in me now knows that you love her, as she had begun to doubt, because we haven't been able to play in so long. She understood intellectually that her body was hurt, but that didn't mean her feelings were any less real. You can be this rough any time just so long as you take it no farther than that as I know that my butt will stop throbbing by morning and the cream is only helping the healing along."

"Because any harder or anymore than ten slaps would be serious punishment and not play," Dave said in understanding and JJ nodded her head, which was pillowed on her arms.

"Exactly," JJ agreed.

"I needed to stop, but the Alpha in me didn't want to," Dave admitted. "I barely managed to stop at ten."

"Well, you did and that's all that matters," JJ said. "From now on we'll be able to play as often as we want to, at least once a week, if not twice and therefore, you won't have any trouble stopping in the future."

"Yes, I doubt very seriously that you'll ever be injured again like you were," Dave said.

"I hope not," JJ said fervently. "Wearing even one cast is no fun, but wearing two..."

"Is much worse," Dave finished.

"Yes, my leg or my arm tended to itch and that drove me crazy because I couldn't scratch them," JJ sighed, as she remembered. "It's very hard to tune out that constant itching. But what really drove me insane was not being able to pick up any of my babies. I think I cursed Carolyn in my head probably 1000 times in the last month. If you knew how many times I fought the urge find her in prison and strangle her with my bare hands..."

"Believe me, I've had some of those same thoughts," Dave said, as he continued to be gentle and tender as he rubbed cream onto JJ butt. "Me not being able to play our game that both of us enjoy or me not being able to make love to you about drove me insane a few times. I had to keep reminding myself that you were hurt and that it wasn't your fault you were. Doing so was the only way I was able to get through, the last week especially. I've never had such a long dry spell, because even after Carolyn betrayal I still found a woman to have sex with at least once a week and usually more often."

"Well, I'm all healed up now so we can get back to what's normal for us," JJ said. "My butt is already feeling much better so thank you."

"You're quite welcome, gorgeous," Dave said kissing her on the nape of her neck, causing JJ to shiver in delight and desire. "Now, if you have no objections I'm going to make love to you, because we haven't been able to do that in a month either, except for some heavy necking in the last couple of weeks."

"Which helped relieve of the sexual tension, but wasn't the same as full coitus," JJ said and Dave definitely agreed with that. "Go right ahead, I'm very eager to feel your cock in my body and for you to Lock me, as I told you in the car. Also not being able to have sex for a month also nearly drove me insane a few times."

"Good," Dave growled possessively. "I'll try to be gentle, since I know you're behind is likely still stinging at least."

JJ said nothing simply turned over until she was laying on her back with her legs spread apart indicating silently that she was ready.

Dave wasted no time and started making love to her as gently and tenderly as he was able to at the moment, for he had been denied the pleasure of her body for a month due to circumstances beyond either of their controls.

By the time they fell asleep they were both well satisfied for the first time in weeks.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

Penelope stared at Dave and JJ as if they were nuts.

"You want to name me the godmother to the triplets you're carrying? Why? You hardly know me."

"Because both of us felt close to you from the first," Dave explained quietly. Penelope's response told him many things and one of those was that she had never been special enough to anybody to be named the godmother or at the very least she didn't think very much of herself.

"We're also hoping that we'll be friends for many years," JJ added coaxingly. "Dave and I discussed this and we agreed that you'd be the perfect person to take on this important role."

"You being made the godmother shows that we trust you and makes you part of our family as you will play an important role in all our children's lives, not just the three that Jennifer carrying now. The children already adore you and you certainly have a knack with them," Dave added.

What he said was very true as Penny really did have knack with them as she had been over to visit when JJ was still unable to get around to much by herself because of her broken leg. She often brought some kind of food with her whether that was cookies or a cake or a pot of soup and once a huge sandwich platter. Everybody just loved her cooking and Dave was grateful for her generosity and kindness of spirit. Penny would fit very well into their family.

"Alright," Penelope agreed not exactly sure if they were doing the right thing, but she couldn't really argue, as that would be rude they'd been so nice to her. Penelope didn't see that it was her generosity of spirit, her cheerfulness, her willingness to help out that attracted Dave and JJ to her. In fact, attracted anybody who met her and got to know her even slightly. She had been teased so often for the shape of her body, her looks, her intelligence that she really didn't think much of herself no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Good," Dave approved, thinking that Penny had given in easier then either he or Jennifer had believed she would.

"Yes, I'm happy that you've agreed to be these three godmother," JJ said patting her stomach tenderly. "Now that that's out of the way though there was something else Dave and I wanted to talk to you about."

"What else could you possibly want?" Penelope asked

"Well, we were just wondering if you would help out at a cookout we are planning," JJ explained. "It's going to be casual, in the backyard and Dave was going to grill steaks, hamburgers and hotdogs.

"We were thinking you could bring one of those delicious desserts that everybody loves so much," Dave said smiling. "All of us here have certainly enjoyed those desserts you keep bringing as well as the soup and that sandwich platter."

"I'd be happy to," Penelope said, smiling. "I could fix up a few different options if this parties going to be fairly large. I can bring them them by and leave them with you."

"You misunderstand," JJ gently told her. "We asked you to do some desserts but we wouldn't have if weren't already invited to this cookout that Dave and I are planning."

"I'm invited?" Penelope asked her tone astonished.

"Of course, you're invited, Penny," Dave said mentally shaking his head at her obvious misunderstanding. He didn't think it was deliberate either. No, he believed that Penelope thought so little of herself that it had never occurred to her that she might actually be invited to this summer cookout that he and Jennifer had been planning the last several weeks. She actually believed that they would ask her to do up a couple of desserts and then not invite her, which told him that she had been so often disregarded that she just expected to be automatically.

"We wouldn't ask you to fix some desserts if we didn't want you to be there," JJ said. "We're very well aware that some people would ask somebody to make up something and then tell them they're not invited or at least imply it. You ought to know by now that Dave and I aren't like that."

"No, if we wanted to we could get a professional caterer, but that would be overboard, as it's not a formal event," Dave said.

"We've been planning this cookout for awhile, but then I was attacked so it had to be put off," JJ said. "I just got my cast off a couple of days ago, so Dave and I decided that it was time to have this cookout before the summer is gone."

"This is something new we're trying and we might decide to make it an annual event like maybe on the 4th of July," Dave wheedled.

"We want to get our neighbors better," JJ said following along with the change in plans easily, "so there will be around 50 people there and people will likely drop by for a few minutes for food and conversation, then leave again."

"There will be games for any children that the adults bring," Dave added.

"It will be entirely casual. People will eat good food, talk to other people that they either know casually or don't know at all. It will be a chance to interact with others. It's just a chance for everybody to relax from the stresses of their lives, their jobs and looking after their children," JJ said.

"It's a chance for the children to run around in a contained situation where they can enjoy themselves without as many constraints as normal, as there will be plenty of adults to keep an eye on them, to make sure they don't get into any trouble," Dave added.

"Alright, I would be happy to attend," Penelope said convinced.

"Good, because I could use all the help I can get planning this thing," JJ said. "My mother is helping out as well and bringing some of the food. Her potato salad and baked beans are lethal, absolutely, delicious, but not very good for the waistline. She also does a delicious macaroni and cheese, that once you try it you'll want her recipe. Henry absolutely loves it."

"Now that's the truth," Dave said patting his stomach smiling. "I now know where Jennifer learned to cook so well, though I'm a pretty good one myself if I do say so."

"Yes, you're an excellent chef," JJ agreed sincerely. "He's always helping me prepare breakfast or dinner although not normally lunch. Still, I'm grateful that he's willing to help me out as it makes the job of cooking for so many much easier and definitely less time-consuming and tiring."

"I won't have you exhaust yourself, especially now that you're pregnant," Dave said and it was clear that he meant it. "We could hire a whole platoon of servants if we really wanted to, people who came to help out throughout the day, but went home at night. However, that's not the way that either Jennifer or I want to live our lives. Having too many people wait on you hand and foot can make you lazy, I ought to know, since I grew up surrounded by servants."

"Also we don't want our neighbors to consider us stuck up, since a lot of people that have a lot of servants are seen that way. It might not be true, but it's the way we would likely be perceived," JJ added.

"Not by everybody, not even by most people, but still..." Dave's voice trailed off.

"You want to live your lives the way you want to live them without a lot of servants, even though you can afford them," Penelope said thinking this was a commendable attitude. "You want to do things for yourself."

"We don't want our children to grow up and not be able do for themselves, because they're used to having it done for them," JJ said. "Having a nanny or even several is one thing, but hiring a cook or a housekeeper is ridiculous, when we can do for ourselves."

"Having too many servants can lead to laziness, laziness leads to lack of compassion where you expect others to do everything for you, where you treat them as if they are less then dirt to you and you treat everybody with the disregard for their feelings or pay them the slightest bit of attention until you need something," Dave said. "This doesn't happen to everyone who grew up with a lot of servants, but very few seem to break out of that mold if they were taught to be lazy from birth because servants did everything, except wipe their noses for them. I might come from a wealthy family, but I was also taught the value of working for what I have as were all my siblings. Many people that inherit their money or even those who are self made don't learn the lessons and therefore, they don't teach their children. Even if they do there are no guarantees that it'll take. My parents had ways of making sure the lesson was learned believe me, since children of our species can be very stubborn and the lesson might not take the first time."

Penelope could guess how Dave's parents had made sure the lesson was learned very well so she didn't need details. It wasn't considered abuse by their race to spank a child so that they learned a lesson. Not many human parents spanked their child anymore when they did something wrong, which was a shame because pain was a great motivator to do better and to keep on the straight and narrow. Spanking hurt like the son of bitch, but it also left no permanent damage and didn't last very long. Depending on how serious it was a spanking might leave your butt a little red and painful, or a more serious one might leave your rear end looking like raw meat, but it would heal leaving no permanent marks, so long as it was done with the hand and not some other type of weapon. Paddles had been used in the past and sometimes they still were and they worked better than a hand in many ways as they didn't leave your hands stinging, but many parents liked to deliver a punishment themselves as a paddle was more impersonal.

"Of course, we don't turn down help like when you bring food by because you're such a nice person and you knew that I was incapacitated," JJ said smiling at her friend.

"That would be rude and we won't be rude to somebody who was nice enough to pick something up or cook something themselves just because they wanted to help. Besides, homecooked meals are much better than any restaurant and I'm well aware of it," Dave grinned at her, making Penelope blush a little as Dave was a very handsome man and had a ton of natural charisma. Penelope knew however, that he was totally devoted to JJ, so he was just being charming, which some people came by naturally.

JJ shook her head and winked at her and Penelope knew that she accepted that Dave just couldn't help himself, because it came so naturally to him.

The three of them talked for a little longer and when Penelope left she was on cloud nine. She'd had a pleasant afternoon chatting with Dave and JJ who had paid attention to her, something she was hardly used to.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

Saturday

Everybody had arrived for the cookout by noon seeming to be having a good time as Dave started up the grill, and started doing hamburgers, hot dogs and steaks once the grill was heated up.

Dave knew a lot of people, so there was an even mixture of Alphas and Omegas, male and female. There was probably closer to 70 people instead of the 50 that JJ thought would fit in the yard, but that was just fine, even if it was crowded, since that was kind of the point. Everybody seemed to be having a good time and had a drink in their hands, as well as plates of snack food and sides from the buffet that had been set up in one corner. The children were running around having a blast, while all the adults kept a close eye on them.

"Thank you for inviting me," Aaron told Dave shaking his hand.

"You're quite welcome," Dave said smiling. "We've been planning this for awhile but then Jennifer was hurt so it had to be put off. We probably should've done this last year but Jennifer and I hadn't known each other that long."

"You needed time to settle in your new home and get used to married life," Aaron said knowingly.

"Yes, we did," Dave agreed grinning.

"I was sorry to hear about what happened to your mate," Aaron said sympathy in his tone.

"Thanks," Dave said. "It shouldn't have happened, as I should've killed Carolyn for her betrayal but I didn't, something I assure you will never happen again. I will never have Jennifer hurt so severely again, through no fault of her own."

"I should've done the same to Haley, but I didn't," Aaron sighed. "I just couldn't kill the mother of my children."

"Well, so long as she causes no trouble..." Dave said

"Then I should let sleeping dogs lie," Aaron finished. "I'm afraid if I do get mated again that she'll do the same thing that Carolyn did."

"You shouldn't let Haley deny you your happiness if you happen to find someone," Dave told Aaron who agreed with his friend, but was still afraid of what would happen if he got attached to anyone and then mated with them.

"I'm sure you keep tabs on Haley, as I should have on Carolyn as you probably learned from my experience," Dave suggested.

"Yeah, I do, as I have contacts with the local Police Department, and they're keeping an eye on her for me," Aaron admitted.

"Something I should have done," Dave admitted. "I'm actually glad that Carolyn and I didn't have any children as it made it easier. Carolyn has been permanently taken care of, but that doesn't mean I don't wish I had taken care of her before Jennifer was hurt. What I'm trying to say is you shouldn't let the shadow of Haley interfere if you want to get involved with anybody. You can't go the rest of your life only having one night stands as that gets old and our kind needs a pack, which is usually family around, so that they don't get to lonely and comment suicide or at least go a little strange in the head. We're not like humans who do fine on their own, even if they have plenty of friends outside the home. No, we need family that lives close by, to spend time with if we don't want to go insane from the loneliness. Sometimes I know you can consider close friends, family and that does help to stave of the loneliness, but it's not always enough because people have their own lives. To change the subject this is supposed to be a happy occasion so why don't I introduce you to Jennifer and then you should probably go and talk to some of these beautiful women, as I'm sure some of them at least are unattached."

Actually all of them were, but Aaron didn't need to know that, Dave thought.

"Maybe I will," Aaron considered.

"I want you to be as happy as I've been for the last couple of years," Dave told his friend sincerely. "I've been very happy ever since I met Jennifer and I have no doubt that I'll be with her for the rest of my life."

"That's what I want," Aaron looked rather melancholy and a little sad.

"Cheer up," Dave told Aaron. "You need to at least start dating again as your children need a mother figure. You've been doing a fine job with Sheila's help, but..."

Sheila was the nanny that Aaron had hired, even before Haley had betrayed him, while Haley was still pregnant with Jack and Maddy actually.

"They need someone besides the nanny, even if she's like a grandmother to them," Aaron finished. "Haley's betrayal hurt me, but you already knew that. I was so hurt that I really haven't dated at all, but I suppose it's time."

"That's good, you need to put what happened with Haley behind you," Dave said. "You can't let fear of her doing the same thing Carolyn did prevent you from finding happiness. I'm actually surprised that Haley hasn't just killed herself as it's been three years after all, since she betrayed you and you did the same thing I did. The scent of that betrayal emanates from her very skin. I know you have your four children to consider, but I'm sure you'd like a few more. This time with the right partner. If I found someone so can you."

"I'm not afraid," Aaron protested and Dave inwardly smiled, as Alphas didn't like to admit that they were afraid to do something, which had a lot to do with their sense of pride.

Dave said nothing and waited patiently and finally Aaron huffed in annoyance, knowing that he had been cornered quite neatly. He had said he was not afraid of dating again and therefore, he would have to start to prove it or Dave would hold it over his head for the rest of his life.

"Some friend you are," Aaron said, not really upset at the way that Dave had backed them into a corner, mostly because it was forcing him to start dating again, something he really wanted to do anyway, but hadn't been able to force himself to do.

"I am your friend and I want to see you truly happy," Dave told him calmly. "Truly happy with someone that completes you just as Jennifer does me. Jennifer is everything I could possibly want in a mate. She's intelligent, compassionate, kind, passionate, gorgeous and tender, but she also has something of a fierce side and she was just as furious at Carolyn's actions, even before she was hurt by those thugs, as I told her all about her betrayal."

"That must have hurt to bring the subject up again," Aaron winced.

"It did, but not as much as you probably think," Dave said. "I felt that full disclosure was only fair and now I'm glad I did, so that Jennifer wasn't taken so much by surprise when she was attacked."

"And she also couldn't blame you for keeping important information from her," Aaron smirked.

"That was probably part of it," Dave admitted. "Still, I felt full disclosure was the way to go, as keeping secrets is not good for any relationship mated or not, especially not when they can come back to bite you in the ass like what happened with Carolyn. We can talk later you need to go out there and mingle, the food will be ready soon."

Aaron wandered away and started talking to various people Dave watching him out of the corner of his eye.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"I think it was a better idea just to let Penny wander around by herself, as they're bound to run into each other before the cookout's over," JJ told Dave quietly. She had come out of the house a few minutes ago and come to stand beside Dave as he cooked hamburgers, steaks and hotdogs on the big grill that had been bought, soon at the house. That grill had been bought specifically to cook steaks on, since all their kind loved them and they used it fairly often, though they certainly hadn't used up all the space with only the four of them being able to eat steak since the triplets weren't old enough yet. Henry and Michael always shared one, since they were so young and Michael's portions were cut up into pieces, as he was too young to use a knife.

"Yes, I think so too, because escorting her around would've been rather suspicious no matter how casually it was done," Dave said. "It would've seemed like she was an important guest instead of just a friend like everyone here."

"Well, at least she is having a good time," JJ said, as she watched Penelope talk to several of the Alphas, seeing her blush occasionally.

"She is," Dave said, as he watched Penny talk to Andrew Foster another longtime friend of his. "It looks like Andy is interested."

"You can tell that from way over here?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can, because I know Andy well," Dave said. "If you can tell Penny's having a good time I can certainly tell that Andy's interested in her."

"I think it would only be polite if after you're done grilling if you introduce me to some of your friends," JJ said.

"I was already planning to actually," Dave said, as he continued to turn the burgers, steaks and hotdogs, so they didn't burn on one side. "It's going to be at least an hour though, because I've already served a lot of the people here, but some of them are having to wait until the next batch of food is done."

"They knew that there would only be so much food you could fit on one grill so they're being patient," JJ said. "Besides, we set up that food table with a lot snack foods and side dishes on purpose, because we knew you could only do so many pieces of meat at one time and this way nobody gets uncomfortably hungry."

"You're the one that thought of the snack table and you were right," Dave said. "Next time we throw one of these things we'll do the same, since there's only one grill and only one person doing the grilling."

"Well, I'll leave you to it," JJ said kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go talk to some of those ladies and maybe check on the triplets."

There three girls were considered to young to participate this year in their summer cookout, so they were in the house being watched over by Ruth the nanny. Ruth knew to call one of them if there was any problems, not that they expected any.

"The girls are just fine with Ruth," Dave said. "You know she'll contact you if there are any problems, so you need to stop worrying. This is as much a chance for you to relax and mingle as it is to try to matchmake Penny with one of the Alphas here."

"I'll try to relax," JJ said. "I just want everything to go perfectly."

"If it doesn't it's not going to be your fault," Dave said. "Things sometimes happen that no one can prevent."

"I know," JJ said. "I suppose it's just my need for perfectionism."

"Do you believe I'll be mad at you if something happens that no one expects?" Dave asked quietly.

JJ lowering her head in obvious shame was answer enough.

"That would be a stupid reason to get mad at you, because you can't control everything and anybody who believes they can is an idiot and yes, I'm well aware there are people like that out there," Dave said. "If something happens like one of the children get injured I'm not going to blame you unless you're actually the one that broke their arm a leg or conked them on the head. I don't expect miracles. Besides, I doubt anything bad will happen anyway. It's possible certainly, just not likely."

"I know," JJ said finally raising her head. "I'll try to stop imagining everything that can go wrong. I think it probably also to has to do with the fact that this is the first party we have ever tried to throw so I want everything to be perfect."

"You need to go relax, because you were under a lot of stress when you had all those broken bones so you couldn't resume your normal routine, which is probably part of your belief that I'll punish you if something unexpected happens. You couldn't hold the children, we couldn't resume our sex life," Dave said quietly, since their race had very good hearing and he didn't want anybody to hear what he said. "I know we corrected that now, but still it was a stressful time and you haven't had much time to relax since, not with all the children in the house. You go mingle and I'll come find you when I'm finally done with the cooking."

JJ kissed Dave's cheek and obeyed, because even though it was phrased nicely she knew it was really a command.

Dave watched her go smiling hoping that Jennifer would actually relax and enjoy herself.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

Penelope sat down at one of the tables that had been set up for those that wanted to sit and started on her plate of food. She had a nice juicy steak, rare just as she liked it, baked beans, garlic bread, macaroni and cheese that she knew she was going to have to get the recipe for as it was delicious, and was likely JJ's mother's contribution.

She had met so many Alphas, as well as quite a few Omegas, some that she thought she could become friends with. She had blushed so much in the last few hours that she was still reeling from all the attention. She must've talked to at least a dozen Alphas and all of them had showed various levels of interest, which was pretty unusual for her she admitted. She was really enjoying herself talking to various people, learning a little of their history, watching as all the adorable children played.

Watching all the children play hurt, because she didn't have any of her own, but hopefully she hid it well.

"Can I sit here?" Came a strong male voice and Penelope looked up.

"Sure, that's what they're here for," Penelope said.

The tall man, undoubtably an Alpha had short dark hair and was wearing casual clothes, a shirt with an open collar and a pair of jeans. He was tall, a little taller than Dave actually as he was at least 61' or 62 and had brown eyes like her own. He was also fairly broad at the shoulders with a slim waist and Penelope tried not to think about all the things she would like to do with the body she was sure was under the clothes. Why would such a big, strong handsome Alpha be interested in somebody like her? Besides with her luck he was already taken.

"So are you going to tell me your name are we just going to sit here and eat in silence?" asked the man.

"Sure all you had to do was ask," Penelope said politely. "Penelope Garcia at your service."

"Penelope, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Aaron said smiling. "I'm Aaron Hotchner by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," Penelope said trying not to blush at the casual, but sincere compliment.

"It's really nice to meet you," Aaron said, becoming more and more interested in this beautiful Omega. He was already aware she was unattached as the unbroken mating gland on her neck told him as much and since Dave had just urged him to get back to dating, since he hadn't dated in three years, well, he considered this the perfect opportunity to flirt a little, see how Penelope responded.

"You can call me, Penny," Penelope said, flirting a little. "Most people do."

"You can call me, Aaron, though some people call me Hotch as a nickname."

"So what do you do, Aaron?" Penelope asked casually.

"If you mean for work I'm an attorney," Aaron answered.

"So any children?" Penelope asked.

"Four of them and no I'm not mated any longer," Aaron said seeing the disappointment flash across Penelope's beautiful face. "Let's just say we went our separate ways and perhaps, I'll tell you the whole story sometime if we get close enough."

"I'll look forward to hearing it," Penelope responded automatically.

"So same question, any children?" Aaron asked smiling.

"No, I've never been mated," Penelope shook her head. "I would love some children, but I'm not one of those that is just going to have them by some random male. I've dated, but I've just never found anyone that I would be happy to be mated to, to have children with."

What she didn't say was that most Alphas didn't look twice at her, because she wasn't like JJ, who was slim and attractive and was beautiful inside and out, while she took after her father and was much bigger boned and therefore, her body was bustier. She had been called hefty or fat more than once and it had been said as an insult and she was one to take things to heart.

"Well then, if you're not dating anyone right now, would you like to give a relationship a try?" Aaron offered.

Penelope stared at him in shock her expression astonished.

"Why are you so shocked?" Aaron asked in surprise.

"Because it kind of came out of the blue and because gorgeous guys like you don't ask out women like me," Penelope said honestly.

"Whoever told you that is an idiot," Aaron snorted.

"It's not what anyone told me precisely. Let's just call it personal experience," Penelope admitted.

"Well, just because a lot of Alphas or humans for that matter are idiots, doesn't include me," Aaron told Penelope, smiling a little. "I know very well that most males go for someone like...well, that woman over there with the dark brown hair, whose name I think is Trisha, but she doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that's not me. Besides, I was mated to someone very similar to her, at least when it comes to looks and lets just say it didn't end well."

Penelope could guess what had happened since it had just happened to Dave and JJ very recently. Of course, she was aware it might be something totally different, but from the way Aaron had phrased it she kind of doubted that.

"In any case, I haven't dated any in the last three years, so I thought it was time I tried again," said Aaron.

"I suppose we could give it a try," Penelope finally agreed.

"Good," Aaron said in a pleased tone causing Penelope to blush prettily.

The two of them exchanged phone numbers and address and Penelope couldn't help but blush as Aaron's hand deliberately brushed against hers.

"I'm free tomorrow, so it's a good time for first date, that is if you don't have anything planned," Aaron said.

"Not really," Penelope said blushing again because of the look that Aaron shot her. "Nothing that can't wait anyway. I was just going to do a few household chores, washing clothes, dusting and stuff like that, nothing special or spectacular."

"On Sunday?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow to show he was skeptical.

"On Sunday, as I'm kind of behind," Penelope admitted. "I hate doing laundry especially, so I put it off this time."

"I don't know anyone who really likes doing laundry, though it's better to get it done so you don't spend all day washing clothes," Aaron said amused.

"That's true and normally I do I just procrastinated a little this time," Penelope said wondering why she was telling Aaron all this. "There always seemed to be better things to do then boring chores."

Aaron snorted at that, but it was true nonetheless. He had to admit when he sat down he hadn't expected to be attracted to this Penelope Garcia. The attraction had been a immediate and fairly strong. Since it had been he had decided to ask her out on a date. He had already known that she wasn't with another Alpha, because not only did she not smell like another Alpha her mating gland was unbroken and looked like it had never been broken at all and then healed, which was something Penelope had just confirmed. He now knew that Penelope, he could never think of her as Penny, had been searching for love, probably for years, but unlike some women had not found it. He could also tell that she had very little confidence in herself when it came to dating and probably went for males who weren't exactly handsome, not ugly just average, because she believed subconsciously that's what she deserved.

Aaron could guess very well she had probably been teased quite severely until she believed whatever she was told and that had probably happened as a child. He was determined suddenly to boost her confidence and he wasn't exactly sure why he felt that way. Could he be more than attracted to her? Aaron tried to sort out his feelings and realized that he was. He wouldn't precisely call it love just yet, as they'd only been talking for about half an hour, but it could certainly turn into that if he allowed it to. He found her amusing and pleasant and he could tell that she was very intelligent. He would see how she got along with his children before he took it farther than a few casual dates, as his sons and daughters were the most important part of his life and anyone he took as a mate would have to show them love and couldn't treat them as if they were unwanted. No, he wouldn't make that kind of mistake. Haley's betrayal had cut him deep, but not as deep as it could have, mostly because he had lost a lot of the affection he'd had once due to her constant arguments causing tension and discord in their home and upset their four children, not to mention him.

One of the subjects that had caused so many arguments was the fact that she wanted him to go into politics, which was something he had absolutely no interest in doing and he wasn't about to make himself miserable just to make her happy. He was an attorney and he was good at it. He made good money, certainly enough to support his four children and himself. He could even afford quite a few more children if he ever mated again and he could tell that Penelope would be a perfect candidate for that, because he knew that she wanted children badly. There was a certain wistfulness in her tone whenever she talked about children and it was clear that she really wanted some of our own, but would rather be mated before she had any, which Aaron thought was sensible. It might be sensible, but it sure did limit options, because some of their race never found anybody to settle down with for different reasons.

"Normally, I just get it done, so it's out-of-the-way, but this time for some reason I didn't," Penelope shrugged.

The two continued chatting casually until they had finished their steaks and sides, learning more about each other.

"Well, I never knew Dave was such a good cook," Aaron said.

"I've had dinner with him sometimes as JJ and I have become good friends and Dave helps out with the cooking fairly often. I've seen him do it," Penelope said. "They told me once back when JJ was injured by Dave's ex that they share cooking duties and sometimes they cook together."

"So how did you meet Dave and JJ?" Aaron asked and Penelope told him.

Once Penelope was done Aaron thought that yes, she would be a very good mate for him, as she was honest and brave. Not many would've called out like she had although they might've called 911, but if Penelope had done that JJ would probably be dead.

"Well, I'm glad you were there and that you weren't hurt," Aaron said.

"So am I and while I'm sorry JJ was injured I've gotten a couple of good friends out of it and you can never have too many of those," Penelope said blushing at the sincere compliment.

"Well, beautiful, I'll look forward to our date tomorrow. I'll pick you up at your apartment around five," Aaron said, as he kissed cheek. "Dress is semicasual."

Penelope blushed again as Aaron kissed the back of her knuckles before he started to gather up his four children, calling them by name, so that they could head home.

Penelope watched, as Aaron and his four children headed for their car, after Aaron had said goodbye to Dave and JJ and probably thanked them for inviting him.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

Dave and JJ bade the last of their guests goodbye and decided that they would clean up tomorrow, though that would be mostly Dave's responsibility.

"Well, I thought it was a successful first cookout," JJ smiled.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Dave said. "What made it even more successful, was that I saw Aaron and Penny chatting over one at the tables we set up."

JJ's interest immediately sharpened at that. "Really?"

"Yep. They chatted for quite some time before Aaron headed home with his kids," Dave said smiling. "I would say that Aaron's more than interested in our friend."

"Well, it was definitely a successful cookout then, since we basically conceived the idea so that Penny could meet a lot of Alphas, ones that would treat her like the beautiful woman she is, because we wanted to try our hand at matchmaking," JJ said.

"I suspect that Aaron probably asked Penny out on a date and he hasn't dated ever since Haley's betrayal. If I'm right then this is definitely a good sign," Dave grinned smugly.

"Yes, it is," JJ said. "I truly hope something comes out of it."

"So do I," Dave said, as he put an arm around JJ's waist and escorted her into the house. Henry and Michael had already been put to bed about an hour previously for they had been exhausted, from running around and playing with other children that were around their age.

"This was a good idea for Henry and Michael had a blast, made some good friends," JJ said. "The cleanup is going to be a pain though."

"Well, handle it tomorrow," Dave said. "I'm sure your mother will be over to help and if I hadn't told her to go home right after Henry and Michael were put to bed well she would still be here, trying to clean up the mess."

"Thank you for that," JJ said.

"No need to thank me, I love her too," Dave said smiling. "No, today was a day for fun but tomorrow will come the clean up. However, between you, me and Sandy I think we can get it done in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, probably, as its mostly paper plates, napkins plastic silverware. Whenever food was left over has already been put up thanks to mom," JJ agreed

"Not that was much left," Dave snorted his amusement clear.

"No, there really wasn't, but still there are some leftovers," JJ laughed.

"That's what you get when you have a cookout for a bunch of Alphas of both sexes as most of them have big appetites."

"Not to mention the Omegas ate their share," JJ said.

"Which means the food was totally demolished between them," Dave said with a chuckle. "Now I know it's fairly early but I think we need to head to bed, as not only are you pregnant we've had a very busy day."

"That's the truth, but it was fun and I really enjoyed myself. You were right I needed to relax," JJ said.

"I knew it," Dave said gently. "It hasn't been that long since you finally had both casts removed, less then a week and it's going to take awhile for us to forget that you were injured so badly in the first place. Now that you're healthy again though, eventually neither one of us will be so wary, even in our own home."

"It's just going to take awhile for the memory of what happened to fade," JJ said and Dave nodded in confirmation. "You know I'm actually surprised that you were right about Aaron and Penny."

"There's no guarantees it will turn into anything permanent," Date pointed out. "We can both hope it does, but it might not. Aaron's a good man and I firmly believe would be a good mate for Penny. He could make Penelope happy and vice versa and that's only if I was right about Aaron asking her for a date, but I'm nearly positive I was."

"Well, we'll soon know I'm sure, because I'm sure Penny will tell me if she did have a date. I think you're right though, because she was practically bouncing, which means she's really happy. She tends to bounce a lot when she's happy," JJ said.

"Yeah, I have noticed that," Dave said amused. "I'm afraid I interfered a little and gave Aaron a lecture about not letting Haley scare him off dating permanently and reminded him what can happen to our kind when they live alone, as his kids won't be children forever."

"You actually implied that he was the afraid to date?" JJ asked, looking shocked.

"I thought it was the only way to get him to actually start dating again and that was to back him into a corner. He knows I'll hold it over his head forever if he doesn't start dating again, especially when he claimed he wasn't afraid," Dave chuckled very pleased with himself

"Sneaky sneaky," JJ said and Dave simply grinned at her.

JJ knew very well that Alphas would almost never admit that they were afraid to do something no matter what it was so Dave really had backed Aaron into a metaphorical corner, as his pride was now involved. Aaron would either start dating again or Dave would hold it over his head for the rest of his life.

"I thought it was necessary or Aaron might not have ever have dated again as he was hurt deeply by what Haley did. Now though, I'm sure he and Penny have a date sometime in the next few days, maybe even tomorrow, since it's Sunday."

"He was probably afraid of Haley seeking revenge like Carolyn did," JJ gently suggested. "That might be what was stopping him back from getting involved seriously with any woman."

"That was certainly part of it, as he said as much," Dave said. "I told him that he needed to get back out there and that he couldn't live alone for the rest of his life. I basically pointed out that just because one relationship had gone toxic didn't mean another would. I think the main reason though just as you suspected, was because he is afraid that Haley would seek revenge on him, by going after his Omega. What he did by basically disowning her she might consider a betrayal by Aaron, just like Carolyn did and might not think about the fact that she was the one that cheated in the first place. Aaron has several contacts within the police department and they're keeping an eye on her. At the moment, she's working a low level job and makes barely enough to survive on, but then she deserves it for what she did, just as Carolyn deserved her punishment. Haley, just like Carolyn had a bright future ahead of her if she had made slightly better choices. Aaron's already said that so long as she doesn't cause any trouble he's going to leave her alone. I wish that I had kept a closer eye on Carolyn, but I considered the matter closed and let my guard drop. My mistake got you seriously hurt.

"You can't blame yourself for that as I certainly don't blame you," JJ said. "We need to blame who's really responsible and that's Carolyn. Carolyn made a lot of piss poor choices, that didn't have anything to do with you or with me."

"Well, I've already sworn it will never happen again, but then I haven't made anymore bad enemies, so that's a relief anyway," Dave said. "When you were hurt it absolutely shattered me. I was afraid I was going to lose you. I never want you to be so seriously injured again, as next time you might not be so lucky, or if you're pregnant at the time our children might not survive."

JJ said nothing just cuddled into Dave's side and gave him as much comfort as she could and a few minutes later both drifted off to sleep content in each others arms.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

Penelope could hardly sleep she was so excited. She couldn't believe that she, Penelope Garcia had a date with such a handsome, strong Alpha. Having a date with someone like Aaron Hotchner was so out of the realm of her normal reality that Penelope began to fear that it was a setup.

Don't be ridiculous, Penelope told herself. Do you really believe that Dave and JJ would set you up just so they could watch you take a fall?

No she knew them to well by this point to believe that, Penelope admitted. Still, that didn't mean it wasn't some sort of set up where this nice handsome Alpha asked her out for a date and then didn't show up.

Penelope nearly canceled, but then shook off her fears as she really liked this Aaron Hotchner. Not every handsome Alpha was an arrogant, snide, no good maggot, with the honesty and integrity God gave a worm.

She couldn't see Dave inviting anybody like she was imagining to their first cookout so Aaron was probably a good man. She knew Dave well enough to know that he probably wouldn't even be friends with the kind of Alpha she was used to dealing with.

Well, this date with Aaron Hotchner gave her a reason to go shopping as she needed a new outfit, shoes and purse, as she simply couldn't just wear any old thing, even though she had plenty of semicasual clothes. No, having a date was the perfect excuse to get a new outfit, not that she really needed any. Really though, it wasn't a matter of need, but a matter of wanting something new for her first date with such a handsome Alpha.

Penelope would just see how her and Aaron's first date went before she agreed to anymore, Penelope decided before she drifted off to sleep.

The morning seemed to arrive too soon and Penelope was up as soon as the sun rose for she had a lot to get done before her date tonight.

Penelope fixed herself some breakfast, then begin to get dressed, actually feeling cheerful as she was sure that her date tonight was going to go just fine, which would hopefully, lead to another and then another. She was trying her best not to get her hopes up that everything went perfectly, because she had been hurt so many times in the past which was why she was so cautious.

She had been hurt so badly by arrogant Alphas that she had even dated Kevin Lynch a human and while he had been nice enough and knew as much about computers as she did it had never gone anywhere. It had been doomed to failure from the first, Penelope admitted. She had been somewhat shocked when he asked out and she had enjoyed herself for several weeks, but then it had just gotten rather tedious.

Kevin didn't know a thing about the other species that shared the planet with him and didn't really care to learn, which was one of the things that had made her break it off. She didn't think that Kevin could handle having multiple children if they did happen to get married instead of mated since Kevin was human and she wasn't about to do it all herself. She wasn't about to get seriously involved with anyone that couldn't even be bothered to learn about a different species. She knew of relationships between her species and humans and they were very happy, but then those humans took the time to learn at least something about their partner and how they were different from humans, which certainly showed a willingness to try. She didn't believe however, that humans could really fully understand their species or at least certain aspects of their kind.

The way that Alpha's and Omegas played for example, as most humans would consider that weird at the very least if not outright abuse, but then some were adventurous enough to at least play along and many marriages between their kind and humans were very happy. Kevin Lynch definitely hadn't been one of them as he had dismissed what she had tried to tell him, so she had broken it off. She had told him that if he couldn't accept that she was different biologically from humans and couldn't be bothered to learn those differences then she didn't want anything to do with him. She had left Kevin devastated she remembered, but since he had refused to learn, even the basics she'd done what she had to, as she would've been miserable if she had decided to keep the relationship going.

Finally Penelope was ready to leave her apartment and head out to her car so she could do some serious shopping, before her date with the handsome Aaron Hotchner.

Penelope was waiting and anxious by the time 5 o'clock rolled around but Aaron pulled up right on time.

Aaron was ever the gentleman got out of the car and opened her door for her and Penelope climbed in with her purse.

"Ready to go gorgeous?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"Yes," Penelope said blushing because Aaron called her gorgeous something that she didn't believe for a second, but if Aaron wanted to call her something like that she wasn't about to object as it was good for her ego. That didn't mean she believed it though.

"You look absolutely stunning," Aaron complimented.

"Thank you," Penelope said.

The two chatted casually Penelope tried to hide her nervousness the whole time, but finally they arrived at the restaurant Aaron had made a reservation at.

Aaron helped his date out of the car and escorted her inside and soon they were seated at a semiprivate table.

"So why don't you tell me something about your children?" Penelope said.

Aaron began to tell her a several anecdotes about his four children Jack and Madeline or Maddy who were the oldest at 8 and then Susan or Suzy and Jamie were the babies at 6 and a half.

"All four of them are the lights of my life and I try not to spoil them too much, though that's hard. They missed their mother a lot of first, but understood that something was wrong with their relationship with her. Now though, they're just normal happy kids who are growing up too fast for their father."

"Isn't that the way it normally happens?" Penelope asked gently. "Doesn't time always seem to fly even when you don't want it to? Life tends to be busy no matter what your profession and before you know it the time is gone and your children are growing up before your eyes."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it though," Aaron sighed

"No parent does so long as they love their children," Penelope said. "But unfortunately, it's a fact of life."

The two of them chatted until the food arrived and then they concentrated on their individual dinners.

"Well, that was the best meal I've had in awhile, so thank you for dinner," Penelope said.

"You're quite welcome, beautiful," Aaron said and watched as Penelope blushed on cue.

His date didn't object to the description he noticed, but it was clear that she didn't believe she was beautiful. He believed that his theory about how she had been maliciously teased and bullied about her looks was true. He believed that it hadn't helped that she had probably dated Alphas that had just subtly and unsubtly put her down in various ways and those Alphas might not even have realized they were doing it because it was just natural for them to insult people. That didn't make it right however. Such insults meant or not often destroyed a person's self-confidence and it was clear that Penelope was one of these. Someone who took everything to heart.

Aaron paid the bill once the waiter brought it and the two of them exited the restaurant. Aaron escorted Penelope to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

Once Penelope was safely in the car Aaron shut the door and hurried to the driver's side starting the engine.

The two chatted easily as Aaron drove his date back to her apartment building, then once they arrived he waited until she was inside before he drove away

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"So how is your relationship with Aaron going?" JJ questioned her friend curiously, as they ate lunch together at a little cafe.

"It's going great," Penelope beamed at her friend. "Aaron is such a gentleman, but he's also compassionate, intelligent and kind. He's also not as arrogant as a lot of alphas I've known over the years. Don't get me wrong he can be extremely arrogant, but it's not like those other alphas I dated, where they put the people around them down with those subtle comments or their attitude, probably without even realizing they are doing it or believe they are better then those around them. No, unlike a lot of Alphas I've known Aaron is always polite, even when it's clear that he dislikes somebody. Also when Aaron dislikes somebody there is a more serious reason for it other than their looks or their body shape as he's not that superficial. When Aaron dislikes someone it usually has to do with their attitude towards others, especially those that aren't Alphas themselves or have weaker personalities."

"The kind of attitude where they disregard or disrespect others who are not the same as them or do not fit their standards," JJ said.

"Exactly, and that's the kind of attitude that I dislike intensely," Penelope said. "A lot of people with that kind of attitude will bully others, treat them like dirt or at least try to force their will upon those with weaker personalities. I dated a few such Alphas and believe me I broke up with them fairly quickly, even if they didn't want to, but I wasn't going to be bullied or forced into mating with them so they could treat me like garbage. Aaron is way different than the few alphas I dated before and..."

"You're falling in love with him," JJ said, as she sipped her Coca-Cola.

"Yes, I am, but I wish I wasn't," Penelope whispered.

"Why not?" JJ asked puzzled. "Aaron is a good man."

"Because it will hurt more when he finally breaks up with me," Penelope explained, thinking she was being perfectly logical.

"Why would you imagine he'd break up with you?" JJ asked in utter surprise and astonishment. "The two of you seem to suit each other as well as Dave and I do."

"Because that's always what happens no matter how long or short the relationship may be," said Penelope. "Before though, I've never been this close to anyone or even came close to falling in love as I have with Aaron Hotchner and I just know it's going to destroy me when we finally do break up and he finds someone more attractive."

"Penny you need to realize that you're just as attractive as all those model types out there," JJ told her friend in exasperation wanting to shake some sense into her. She didn't, though it was hard to resist the urge. "You've got to stop taking everything people who are jealous of your beauty and goodness to heart. Not everyone is an idiot, though I admit there are a lot of idiots out there. I mean seriously you're beautiful inside and out, which is likely what attracted Aaron in the first place. Why would you believe Aaron would want someone whose beautiful, but likely very shallow as a puddle of water after a Spring rain? Someone who would likely act unreasonable at least in privacy like his ex-mate did?"

JJ shook her head at Penelope and looked at her as if she couldn't believe her friends attitude.

"Look, tell me something has Aaron played the game with you?"

"Well, yes," Penelope said feeling thoroughly chastised. "Every week like clockwork. He even uses medicinal cream afterwards so that my butt stops hurting sooner."

"And that right there ought to tell you that Aaron cares about you a great deal, because I don't believe he would play the game with you or at least not as often, much less doctor your butt afterwards if he wasn't attracted. Will for instance never doctored my butt after we played and to tell you the truth we hardly ever played at all, which left the Omega in me very unsatisfied and the woman as well. He never even made sure that I knew that it was play and not genuine punishment just left me to deal with my stinging butt myself. As Dave figured out when we first got together Will never used his Knot to Lock me meant that I only had singletons both times he got me pregnant and why Henry and Michael are so far apart in age. In any case, if Aaron's anything like Dave he probably wouldn't even have asked you out in the first place if he wasn't genuinely attracted. Dave's not the type to just ask anybody out on a date, as there has to be some lust and attraction as well as genuine liking there. Dave has admitted that he lusted after Carolyn, but didn't really love her like he believed at the time. He was attracted certainly, but attraction isn't love. He didn't even care at the time that Carolyn was sterile due to a childhood disease."

"I hadn't thought of it like that," Penelope admitted her hopes rising that something permanent would actually come out of her relationship with Aaron, as she had fallen in love with him. She wasn't used to her relationships working out, so she had been sure that Aaron would break up with her at some point, which would devastate her. Now, thanks to JJ's little lecture and her pointing out that Aaron was doing what an Alpha should to keep their relationship healthy she had hoped that their relationship would become permanent. She was just so used to being cast aside when some other gorgeous woman came along, that that's what she'd expected to happen this time as well. On the other hand though, Aaron hadn't dated for three years after his break up with Haley and she was the first person that he had dated in all that time. Sure part of that time had likely been to get over his feelings of betrayal and devastation at that betrayal, but Aaron could've started dating after a year, a year and a half and yet he hadn't.

Penelope wasn't even sure what had made Aaron ask her out on that date, because there were far prettier girls at that cookout then she was or at least that's what she believed. However, Aaron had said that he had been mated with someone very similar to a lot of the Omegas at the cookout and he didn't want the same thing to happen again. Not all beautiful woman were like his ex-mate, but still, Penelope could understand Aaron's point of view and how he wanted someone totally different in looks and personality from the one that betrayed him.

"Well, you need to start thinking about it like that and stop assuming you're going to be eventually rejected for a supposedly superior model, just because that's what's happened every time. Really, all those people that told you or at least gave you the impression, you would never get mated because you weren't pretty enough or you weren't slim enough were idiots. I mean seriously beauty is in the eye of the beholder and not everybody is so focused on just how someone looks on the outside instead of what's inside a person. You have to realize that Aaron is older than you by a few years and he would have gotten past the stage where he only concentrated on how someone looked on the outside instead of what was on the inside. A lot of stunningly gorgeous girls are very shallow and yes, I know I'm stereotyping, but that doesn't make it any less true. I mean look at Haley his former mate, I'm sure you've seen pictures of her and that she was a stunningly gorgeous woman. Now tell me why Aaron would go for the same type that hurt him again as he's smarter than that," JJ lectured.

"You do have a point," Penelope admitted.

"Besides, you ought to know by now that Dave would never be friends with someone if they were going to do what you suggested with no reason to do so. If you and Aaron do break up it won't be because he decided that you weren't suitable and immediately go after a supposedly prettier model. If it happens it will be, because you're too different in personality and all that's between you is lust and attraction, nothing else. In your case, I don't see that happening because it's clear that you adore each other," JJ said. "I suspect that you'll be mating sometime in the very near future and if I'm wrong..." JJ shrugged and said, "Well, I don't believe I'm wrong in this case."

"That would be a dream come true for me," Penelope sighed, as she ate the rest of her lunch.

"But you don't really believe that'll happen," JJ suggested shrewdly.

Penelope shrugged and didn't answer, mostly because she didn't want to confirm what JJ had suggested.

"You just wait and see. If Aaron doesn't ask you to mate with him in the next couple months at the outside then Dave and I will both be very shocked, as courtships for our kind aren't usually very long," JJ said. "Also if you aren't pregnant immediately afterwards I'll be doubly shocked."

"Yes, that's what it is, a courtship," Penelope said slowly. "We see see each other for a few hours nearly every day, even if that's in the evening after Aaron gets off work, though sometimes we see each other for lunch to. The only time we don't see each other is if Aaron is busy working on a court case and he needs all the time he can get to prepare."

"Well, that right there ought to tell you something because the two of you wouldn't be spending so much time together unless you were heading in the direction of a long and happy life with each other, one with many children," JJ pointed out triumphantly.

"Well, I sincerely hope you're right," Penelope said finally allowing herself to be convinced at her friend's words because she wanted to be.

JJ said nothing, but she still knew that her friend still had massive doubts about her relationship with Aaron. She couldn't really blame Penny for that though considering that her friend had been rejected so often for more gorgeous girls that it had left a deep, unerasable mark on her psyche.

The two finished their lunch in silence and they decided by mutual consent just do their shopping without bringing the subject up again.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"So how did lunch and shopping with Penny go?" Dave asked.

"It went just fine," JJ promised, as she kissed Dave passionately. "I bought several new things that I'm sure you'll enjoy me modeling for you."

"Oh, absolutely," Dave grinned at the thought. Jennifer had excellent taste, so he always enjoyed whenever she bought a new outfit or several new outfits that she could model for him. "Tell me what's bothering you? I can tell that something is," Dave gently suggested easily seeing the worry in JJ's eyes.

"Let's go somewhere private and I'll tell you," JJ said.

The two of them walked up the stairs to the bedroom and shut the door.

"So tell me," Dave urged her.

"Really I'm fine it's not me, it's Penny," JJ assured him.

"What's wrong with Penny?" Dave asked with a worried frown.

"Healthwise she's fine, because you know that our species doesn't get sick easily, but emotionally and mentally it's a different matter," JJ began and then told Dave all about her conversation with their friend.

"Basically, you're saying that Penny believes that Aaron will break up with her just to go out with someone she considers more suitable then herself, so you had to give her a little lecture," Dave said.

"Yeah, that's basically it," JJ sighed. "I don't think Penny believes that she deserves to be happy or maybe it's she doesn't believe she deserves someone as handsome as Aaron is. If you get teased or bullied or picked on about your looks often enough as a child it has an effect on you no matter how tough emotionally you believe yourself to be and we both know that Penny is extremely softhearted, one of those people that take such comments as the truth, which can then affect you years later."

"So you think you convinced her at least partially that Aaron wasn't the type to do that," Dave said and JJ nodded.

"I believe I did, as she seemed to cheer up after we finished lunch and started shopping," JJ said. "I'll bet you that she dated alphas before that weren't halfway in Aaron's league or that she deliberately chose Alphas that she couldn't possibly form a connection with, even if she did it subconsciously. I think she truly believes that the average, boring joes or those that are geeks, intelligent in certain areas, but not knowing much beyond whatever their interest are, are all she deserves. She doesn't seem to believe that she's good enough for someone like Aaron because in her mind she's never been pretty or slim enough for someone so handsome to take an interest in her as anything other than a friend. I also think that she deliberately went out with Alphas that there was no way she could possibly form a serious relationship with and that treated her terribly because she truly believes that's what she deserves."

"I know that's how she subconsciously thinks which is why I wanted us to try our hand at matchmaking, as it was easy to discern just from talking to her for a few minutes. I didn't think that Penny would ever find someone on her own mostly because of her subconscious making her pick those that are in no way worthy of her. She likely doesn't even realize that's the reason she picks a certain kind of man. In any case, she has every right to be nervous, because she's dating someone that treats her properly, because Aaron would never do anything less, just like I never would," Dave said.

"I only hope that Penny doesn't do something stupid and break up with him out of fear, because she already admitted that she was in love with him, but expects Aaron to break up with her any day now. She said that would devastate her if that happened, because she's never formed such a close connection to someone that she's interested in romantically," JJ said. "I tried my best to point out that they were acting just like an Alpha and Omega couple should and that Aaron was performing his duties because I asked her if they played the game."

"And I bet you her answer was yes," Dave said confidently. "Aaron would never get into a serious relationship with anyone unless they agreed to act like a real Alpha and Omega couple and that means playing the game at least once a week, even if they broke up later because they discovered they weren't suitable for each other. He would have made sure Penny agreed with that before they seriously started dating."

"That's exactly what I pointed out to her too," JJ agreed. "I'm pretty sure that's one of the reason Penny's in love with him because Aaron has taken the time to play spank her for some fictitious wrong, so that the Omega in her was happy and likely also made sure that she understood it wasn't a serious punishment, just like you do with me whenever we play. She hasn't said so, but I get the impression that the few alphas she dated before almost never did that."

"It happens," Dave snorted his contempt for those Alpha's attitudes clear. "If that's the kind of Alpha Penny's been dating, the kind that don't know their duty or just don't care to perform it, it's no wonder their relationship never went anywhere and I doubt very much they lasted more than a few weeks. Play spanking an Omega is just part of our culture, our traditions and customs, as you well know and although it is considered play we do it for some very serious reasons."

"It's to make sure the Omega doesn't get more seriously punished because they forget to act appropriately in public, like if they flirted with others who would likely be human, since our kind would be able to tell that an Omega is off the market, though some Alphas don't care if an Omega is taken or not. Also it helps the Alpha to keep their very strong instincts, like the need to protect their property under control, so that they don't go ballistic on somebody in public and possibly kill them, even if that will most likely be a human who doesn't know any better," JJ recited and Dave nodded. "Of course, since we're lifemates I would never imagine cheating on you or flirting with anyone else, not even causally, but that's not true for most of our species. Aaron and Penny aren't lifemates, because they would've mated immediately otherwise, but they are certainly well-suited to each other, much like my sister and Pav are."

"I agree with you," Dave said. "I always felt that Aaron and Penny were well-suited, because I knew both of them, even if I've known Penny for a much shorter time than I have Aaron."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, except subtly encourage Penny, as much as we can," JJ sighed with a frown of worry. "I just want her to be happy, as she certainly deserves to be, you know?"

"I don't think Penny will be so stupid, as to break up with him, not if she's really in love anyway," Dave said. "I'm nearly positive that Aaron plans on proposing sometime in the next month or two."

"I told Penny the same because Omega and Alpha courtships and don't usually last more than two or three months tops," JJ said. "The two of them have been practically spending every spare minute together for a month now and I don't see that happening if they hadn't fallen in love or at least weren't very strongly attracted."

"No, they might date twice, maybe three times a week, but they wouldn't be spending every spare minute together, but I don't think Penny's picked up on the fact that Aaron spends quite a bit more time in her company then is normal for a traditional courtship at least from what you tell me. She expects to be rejected, so she expects that to happen this time as well, which is probably why she doesn't realize that her and Aaron spending so much time together is unusual," Dave said. "She might even be preventing herself from realizing that out of fear of it not working out."

"Yes, that's very possible," JJ admitted, frowning in concern. "The same thing can happen to humans as well as our species, so in that way we are very similar."

"I'm sure that Aaron has picked up the signs and he'll probably speed things up as much as he can without making it obvious, as he is observant and intelligent," Dave said.

"I hope so, because I really want Penny to be happy, Aaron too of course," JJ said. "I know I'm going to worry about it the back of my mind until Aaron and Penny actually mate."

"We all want what's best for our friends and I do believe that Aaron and Penny are best for each other, so I'll worry to, even if there is nothing we can really do," Dave sighed.

"No, unfortunately, there's not, as neither would appreciate us interfering," JJ said.

"I truly believe that things will work out and once Penny is mated to Aaron if things go like I believe they will a lot of her doubts will fade away," Dave said. "Not all of them will be permanently banished, but so long as Aaron continues acting like an Alpha should I do believe that a lot of them will simply disappear once they have mated."

"I hope you're right," JJ said.

Dave said nothing, simply holding Jennifer in his arms and comforted her as best he could, but knowing that was really nothing he could do to make her stop worrying about her friend's situation. One of the things that he loved about Jennifer was that she truly, deeply cared about others and even though neither one of them had known Penny very long she was still a good friend and as for Aaron, Jennifer was just getting to know him while he had known Aaron for years and they had been friends for all that time.

"Well, there's no point of worrying about it right now," JJ said finally. "Or at least I'll try my best not to."

"You're right, there's no worrying about it, but neither of us can help doing so, as we have a vested interest, since we want our friends happy, as happy as we have been," Dave said.

The two simply sat there on the bed for a few more minutes before leaving the bedroom to get back to their normal routine, so that at least they could be distracted from their worries for awhile.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

One month later

"I want to make you and me permanent if you're amicable," Aaron told Penelope after they had gotten back from yet another date and Penelope had asked him up to her apartment for drinks.

The two had been dating nearly every day for the last two months and Aaron now know that he loved Penelope Garcia. They usually spent most of their evening hours together, sometimes with his children, sometimes without.

They had often made love, but Aaron had always been cautious enough to use a condom so that Penelope wouldn't get pregnant. Now though, if she agreed to be his mate he couldn't wait to get her pregnant with at least twins. She also got along well with his children and they all adored her, which was another reason he had fallen in love with her. She had a knack with children and it was clear that she spent a lot of time around them, even if she didn't have any of her own. It was likely that most of her family did though.

"I love you, so much and I can imagine the rest of my life without you in it," Aaron said, as he took the rather stunned Penelope in his arms. "I want you to be my mate, my wife, my partner in all things."

Aaron let go of Penelope temporarily and dug a jewelry box out of his pocket and opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful ruby ring.

"I accept," Penelope squealed excitedly. "I love you too and I adore your children."

"That's been obvious from the beginning," Aaron said smiling as widely as he ever had. He slid the gorgeous ruby ring onto the offered finger and kissed the back of her hand, before putting his arms back around her, holding her close.

His feelings for the beautiful woman in his arms were much stronger than they ever had been for Haley. He loved everything about Penelope, she was gentle, compassionate and kind, loving, tender, gentle and passionate. With Penelope at his side he could look forward to a long and happy life and coming home every day to his family.

Haley had better make sure she stayed away, because if she dared harm one hair on Penelope's or any of their children's heads he would show her absolutely no mercy, Aaron thought fiercely. There was no way he would let his ex-mate ruin the happiness he had found after her betrayal.

Dave's mate JJ had been lucky and he knew it when she had been so badly injured by those thugs that had been hired by Dave's former mate Carolyn. It was unlikely the same thing would happen again for the love of his life. If Haley thought it was a good idea to get revenge by attacking Penelope when she was just going about her normal routine, like JJ had been, as Dave had told him all about the incident.

He sincerely hoped that Haley wasn't that stupid and could control her need for vengeance, because he would put her to death without a qualm and he didn't want to do that because it would hurt his children, since she was technically, still their mother, even if their emotional and parental connections had been severed.

Aaron kissed Penelope passionately and she responded exactly as he expected with equal passion.

The kiss broke finally leaving both of them panting and wanting more.

"We can't do this here," Aaron said having a difficult time resisting his beautiful soon-to-be mate.

"The first mating always takes place in the home of the Alpha," Penelope quoted what she had learned as a child.

"Exactly, so I suggest that we go to my house, as the children should be in bed. We can worry about hiring a moving van to move all your stuff over to my house in the morning."

"Just let me pack a bag first," Penelope said. "I just need a few things. It won't take long."

Aaron nodded consent and watched as Penelope hurried into the bedroom

It was only 5 minutes later when Penelope emerged from the bedroom with a tote bag slung over her shoulder.

Aaron took it from her silently and put it on his shoulder, before he escorted his beautiful soon-to-be mate out the door

It was only a 10 minute drive to his place at that late hour, so soon Aaron unset the alarm and escorted Penelope inside.

"Just let me leave a note for Sheila, so that she knows I'll be unavailable for at least the next 24 hours," Aaron said, after resetting the alarm. "Sheila was aware that this was coming, as she's incredibly perceptive, so she'll understand. Besides, you're the the first I've dated since Haley betrayed me and she knows it. She'd been urging me to start dating again, long before we met, so she'll be happy that I've mated with you, because as I said she knew it was coming, saw how close we were becoming."

"What about the children though?" Penelope said.

"They are also old enough to understand and they've been asking me if you were going to be their new mother for the last few weeks anyway and since it was in the back of my mind to ask you after the first month..." Aaron said. "In any case, I didn't answer in the affirmative, but I wanted to, but didn't want to get their hopes up just in case you said no."

"They asked me the same thing a few weeks back, but I thought they were joking, just being children," Penelope blushed. "I should've taken into account that they're old enough to notice the changes in their father and also that they are perceptive and intelligent. By the way, I never would've said no as, I love you, deeply and completely."

"I should've known they'd said something to you," Aaron chuckled. "I'm glad to know that you do love me, because I definitely do you and more deeply and truly then I ever did my kids mother. Now shall I carry you upstairs, gorgeous?"

"You shall," Penelope said with love and happiness shining in her eyes.

"I want to get you pregnant as soon as possible," Aaron said, the Alpha beginning to show in his dark eyes.

"I want you to, I've been wanting children for years and you know it," Penelope said. "I want to have your children as many as we can afford. I see nothing wrong with having 20 children running around as I come from a very large family, larger than is normal for our kind."

"If possible we'll have that many and if we do I'm not going to object and in fact, I'll be overjoyed," Aaron said, as he swept Penelope up in his arms and started to carry her upstairs. "Even if we only get half a dozen I'll be happy."

"I'm young enough that I can get pregnant probably up to five, maybe six times before it will not be as safe for me to, as I'm 36," Penelope said. "Because our species gets pregnant every year, year and a half and with the gestation being only six months I figure by the time I get pregnant that many times I'll be in my late 40s."

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Aaron growled possessively causing Penelope to shiver with delight and desire, as her new mate carried her straight into the master bedroom. He put her on the bed, which was a different from the one he had shared with his ex-mate as he had nearly done what Dave had done if he had only known it and that was set the other bed on fire, but instead had donated it. He'd also had the bedroom repainted so that it looked nothing like the one he had shared with Haley. Only then had he been comfortable enough to sleep here.

Aaron pulled Penelope gently to her feet, then held her in front of him in the mating embrace, with one arm under her breasts and the other wrapped around her stomach. Penelope was panting and eager, and the Alpha in him was satisfied at his mate's response. Aaron let his mating teeth descend, scraping them gently over Penelope's mating gland on the right side of her neck.

Penelope whimpered in need and that whimper turned to a keen of pleasure when Aaron finally bit down, getting some of the liquid on his tongue, which caused him to groan in satisfaction. He sucked a little and the rest of the fluid from Penelope's mating gland came flooding into his mouth, causing him to come in his pants.

"Mine!" Aaron growled possessively, even as he licked her mating gland, with this tongue. "Mine!"

"Yours!" Penelope agreed with a whimper. "I had begun to doubt that I would ever find someone that I could love for a lifetime. Not anymore though."

Aaron easily ripped the blouse that Penelope was wearing and the pieces immediately fluttered to the floor.

"I'll buy you another," Aaron promised, "but now bed!"

Penelope obeyed eagerly removing her pants, underwear, shoes and socks before laying on her back on the bed her legs spread wide.

Aaron removed his clothes in record time and immediately pounced on her. His cock was already pulsing with his seed and his Knot was already beginning to grow. This was despite the fact that he had already came in his pants just a minute ago, which he hadn't done since he was a teenager.

His new mate was already wet and ready for him and this pleased his inner Alpha, as he thrust his cock in smoothly not having time for foreplay as he wanted Penelope to badly.

He was just in time it seemed, because the Knot that was part of every male of his kind penis suddenly grew to a size that would not have fit in her narrow passage if he had been a few seconds later.

His Knot had never grown as fast with Haley, not even after they had first mated so he knew that his feelings for his Penelope were at least 10 times stronger. He knew deep inside that Penelope would never betray him the way Haley had as she was to honest.

It was only minutes later with very little stimulation needed that Aaron's penis shot his seed into Penelope's body and his mate climaxed at the same time. Aaron knew that his mate would be pregnant by the end of the night and that made the Alpha in him practically purr in pleasure, anticipation and satisfaction, as that part of him wanted to get his Penelope pregnant as soon as possible.

Now that the pressure in his cock had been released Aaron began to gently make love to his mate having her withering beneath him in seconds and another climax erupting throughout her body for the third time that night. The first climax had been after Aaron had claimed her as his, the second after Aaron had spurted his seed into her for the first time and now the third, as Aaron made slow, tender and gentle love to her causing her third climax of the night, all within minutes of each other.

Penelope knew very well that the two of them were just getting started and they would be making love for most of the night, before falling asleep, only to wake up and make love again. It was definitely something she was looking forward to as she loved Aaron so much and she had begun to give up hope of ever finding someone to settle down with.

It just went to show you that life could throw you a curveball when you were least expecting it and she was so deliriously happy it had and she was glad she hadn't let her doubts get in the way of love.

Aaron was Knotted inside her, so they wouldn't be able to separate by more than a few inches until it went back to it's normal size, which likely wouldn't be until morning. Having the love of her life Knotted inside her was just fine with her as she loved having his weight on top of her and she just knew she would soon be pregnant, something that deeply thrilled her, because she had been wanting children for a long time.

Aaron continued to make love to her, until hours later they both drifted off to sleep with Aaron's weight on top of her both more than satisfied.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

"Good morning, beautiful," Aaron greeted his mate with a smile, as soon as she opened her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning," Penelope said, easily guessing that Aaron had been watching her sleep and since he was now laying beside her she knew that his Knot must have shrunk back to it's normal size.

The two of them kissed good morning, before Aaron's hand came up to gently cup her still flat stomach where he just knew their children were growing.

"Yes, I know I'm pregnant to," Penelope said softly guessing easily where Aaron's thoughts had gone. "We'll know whether I am or not in a few days."

"I can hardly wait," Aaron said with a face splitting grin.

"Neither can I," Penelope said kissing him possessively. Aaron responded immediately and passionately.

"Ready for another round, before we get a shower?" Aaron asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," Penelope said enthusiastically. "The things you did to me last night were out of this world."

"Things I plan to keep doing for many years to come," Aaron grinned. "You have made my life so much better then it had been in years."

"Happy to be of service," Penelope smiled.

"And yet you were so reluctant to date me in the first place," Aaron said.

"It wasn't so much reluctance, just that Alphas like you don't usually pay attention to Omegas like me or at least that's what my experience told me," Penelope said. "I've had my feelings hurt more then I care to remember by Alphas or just men in general who didn't seem to care if I overheard them or they said things not being aware I overheard them. It's the first type that hurt me the most, since they knew I was close enough to overhear. Sometimes the comments weren't even directed at me, but just woman who didn't fit their standards and other times they just looked past me as if I wasn't worth their notice. I basically got used to being ignored from a young age at least when it came to being suitable to be someones girlfriend or mate."

"I'll freely admit that Alphas can be idiots, but then so can anybody, humans included. I'm sorry you were hurt up by those those Alphas though," Aaron said.

"Thank you, but I feel much better now because I have you," Penelope said. "The teasing and bullying I endured as a child, plus the comments since I became an adult no longer matter. I won't say that none of that hurt me, because you know that's not true, but I've more than proved those bullies that made my life hell during my school years wrong considering that I have a successful career I love and I'm now mated to you. Trust me, those that teased me so cruelly in school would be green with envy that I was mated to such a handsome, strong Alpha, as it proves their taunts back then were nothing but a pile of shit."

Aaron snorted at the phrase pile of shit in amusement, but did understand what Penelope meant. All those taunts that she had received as a child and teenager no longer mattered and no longer had the power to hurt her.

He began to make love to her again and it was sometime later when both of them finally climaxed.

Penelope was mentally wondering how she had gotten so lucky to have Aaron Hotchner love her and decided it didn't matter just do long as he did.

"I suppose we need to get up," Penelope sighed feeling extremely reluctant.

"We do, even if I really don't want to," Aaron said, feeling as if all the energy had been drained from his body. Loving Penelope so much simply burned him from the inside out, but in a good way, because it meant he loved her to the very depths of his soul and had much stronger emotions for her than he ever had for Haley. He had known he loved her after just a month, but they had continued to date for another month, as he hadn't wanted to rush things too much. He had thought about waiting longer to propose, but the Alpha in him had been impatient and so he had gone ahead. He has been overjoyed when Penelope had immediately said yes, to his proposal.

The two of them lay there for a few more minutes, but finally Aaron rose feeling his energy returning a little, walked around the bed and helped Penelope to her feet.

"We can shower together just like we've done a few times," Aaron said smiling.

"And if we happen to have sex in the shower..." Penelope said.

"That's nobodies business but ours," Aaron finished grinning. "I can also penetrate you this time, like I couldn't before because I didn't want to get you pregnant. Now though, I'm free to do as I please, since you are my mate and the love of my life."

"I do intend to talk to JJ, girl talk and all that, but I won't be giving her any details, but then she doesn't give me any details about her and Dave. JJ will get the message without me having to go into any intimate details," Penelope smiled, as she thought of her friend.

"I've only known her a short amount of time, but she seems like an intelligent lady," Aaron said.

"I've only known her little longer than you have but yes, she is very intelligent. She and Dave are well matched. Every time I go there I see how happy they are together and that there isn't very much discord in the home at all other than the ordinary tension that you have from having to run such an organized household so that everybody gets fed, dressed, chores get done and things like that," Penelope agreed.

"That's perfectly normal," Aaron nodded. "It takes a lot of organization to run a house with so many children and adults, so that everything still gets done. Sheila was a godsend for years even before Haley's betrayal, but when she left she definitely played a vital role in helping run the household while I worked. I did my share, since I always was home by five or six and usually had the weekends off, but still I don't know how I would survived if not for Sheila. Shelia never would have put up with Haley having another Alpha in the same bed she shared with me, since the two of us were technically, legally married. Haley planned it well though, had her romantic liaison on the same day that the children were with a friend on a Saturday or at least that was true on the day I discovered her betrayal and Sheila had the day off. I've always wondered how many of those liaisons Haley had before I discovered her with that other Alpha that day. I was the one that decided not to pursue the matter and just threw her out after basically divorcing her deciding I didn't want to know. There's no way she could have had it in the same house, the same bed she shared with me more than a few times, because she would have likely been discovered much sooner, so I have to believe that she usually took her liaison elsewhere, to some cheap motel or perhaps the home of the Alpha."

"I'm truly sorry that happened to you, but now your ex-mate is a thing of the past and I am your present and future and I promise I will never betray you, as I love you to much to do so. I think you did the right thing as not all secrets need to be revealed, especially if they are only going to hurt somebody to know. As for Sheila, the two of us can split duties and that ought to relieve the pressure on her considerably," Penelope said.

"Which she will appreciate and so will I," Aaron said. "Now, a shower for both of us and then we better head down for breakfast. I need to introduce the children to you as their new mother anyway and also tell them that they are very soon going to have some more siblings."

"I'm sure they'll be very excited," Penelope smiled, as she thought about Aaron's four children. She loved them just as much as she loved Aaron just in different ways and Aaron knew it.

"They will be," Aaron assured her, as she escorted her into the bathroom and started the shower.

The water heated up quickly and the two of them stepped in, starting to wash each other tenderly making love as they did so.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

A week later

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" Penelope squealed excitedly, as soon as Aaron came in the door. She had gone to the doctor alone while Aaron had to work, even though he had wanted to come with her, but knew that he couldn't, as his sense of duty was to strong. He could've taken the day off he knew, but since several of their firm were on vacation he felt like he shouldn't, because they were short handed. If it hadn't been for that he would have gladly taken the day off so that he could go with Penelope to the doctor. Penelope had understood and sent him off to work with a passionate kiss and a promise for more once he got home.

"I just knew you were!" Aaron exclaimed, as he picked Penelope up easily and swung her around happily, causing her to giggle delightedly.

"So did I," Penelope said, as she kissed Aaron passionately. "This is a dream come true for me."

"So did the doctor say how many you were carrying?" Aaron asked.

"Four," Penelope answered and Aaron stared at her in astonishment before whooping with joy.

"You're carrying quadruplets?" Aaron asked, as if he hadn't heard Penelope the first time, but really quadruplets were rather unusual, as it was usually either twins or triplets, with the odd singleton thrown in every once in awhile. Quadruplets though were pretty rare and any of their race that had them was usually well respected within their community, as having four at a time was considered extra special.

"That's what the doctor said," Penelope said, as she snuggled into Aaron's arms, feeling more happy and content and then she had ever since she was a child.

"Well, I already knew you were special and this just proves it," Aaron said, as he kissed his mate passionately for the second time. "I can't wait to tell everybody that my mate is carrying four children."

Aaron gently stroked her stomach tenderly hardly being able to wait until they were here.

"I can't wait to tell people either, show them how happy I am to finally be having children of my own with an Alpha I love," Penelope smiled widely. "JJ and Dave of course, are at the top of the list, but I thought you deserved to know first."

"Well, I already knew you were pregnant, but to have quadruplets is indeed a special event," said Aaron, the smile refusing to leave his face. "I think we need to go out to dinner to celebrate."

"That sounds wonderful," Penelope smiled.

"So what else did the doctor say?" Aaron asked.

"Just that he wasn't surprised I was having four because I have the body for it," Penelope said gesturing at herself. "I'm heftier, my womb is bigger and I have wider hips because of my body shape. He told me that I could expect to have quadruplets again, and it was likely I'd have them every time I get pregnant so we needed to be prepared for that."

"Well, this is good news indeed," Aaron said blinking in surprise at what Penelope told him. "If the doctor says it's likely you'll have quadruplets, again just because of the fact that your body's bigger, in the chest, stomach and hips, then you probably will. If you do then we'll very likely get those 20 children and we were discussing not long ago."

"Which will make both of us happy," Penelope giggled.

"It's a good thing that my parents had this place built for Hayley and me though, because you know that they're are thirty bedrooms," Aaron said.

"Yes, your parents were apparently expecting a lot of grandchildren," Penelope said smiling.

"They were rather disappointed when Haley betrayed me and had been urging me to start dating again at least. Once I started dating you and told them that you were the one and that I intended to mate with you they were very, very happy, so we can expect to have some babysitters other than Sheila. They love babysitting for Jack, Maddy, Suzy and Jamie and the children just love their grandparents and love spending time with them."

"Well, when we start having more there's no way they can watch them all themselves," said Penelope.

"So I have plenty of other family in the area that we'll be happy to look after some of them, we just have to parcel them out to various relatives," Aaron said. "We can expect to have at least my parents over here fairly frequently to spend time with us and the kids, since they are basically retired and all their children are long since grown. They'll be a godsend whenever our children aren't sleeping through the night and allow us to get more sleep then is normal when there's a new baby in the house or in this case babies."

"Yeah, my family was really happy when I told them I had finally fallen in love," Penelope smiled remembering the conversation. "Most of my family lives in California, but I suspect we'll get regular visits all the same. There's no way that my parents will miss out on seeing their grandchildren grow up, especially since these are the first from me."

"They'll always be welcome," Aaron said.

"I told them as much, so once I tell them I've mated and am pregnant they'll likely be out here in just a few weeks."

"No, I think they'll give us a few months to enjoy each other, before they do come out, as we are newly mated after all," Aaron said. "That would be the proper thing to do, to give us a least two or three months to enjoy being mated. After that though yes, they'll likely come out and not go home again until after the children are here."

"Well, I'll be happy to see them, even if we will be busy a lot of the time," Penelope said. "Really, I haven't been out to visit in several years, as I always got tired of them asking if I had met anyone yet. Even when I called them or they called me they asked that same question and it did get annoying, because it's not like I didn't try to find someone."

"They did it only because they were concerned about you," Aaron said his tone chiding. "They wanted you to be happy find someone to settle down with, have some children with, as they are well aware that our kind don't do well without a mate at least, even if they have a wide circle of friends and acquaintances they spend time with."

"I know," Penelope sighed. "I tried not to show my annoyance at the same question being asked every time we had a conversation. Another reason I didn't go home very often was that they would introduce me to young Alphas that they thought I would perhaps start to date, which meant that if anything happened between us I would move closer to home. The only problem was that most of those Alphas I couldn't stand, either that or they were totally boring. Oh, they were handsome enough and everything, but so boring with only one or two areas of interest and as for the others, they were polite when my parents were around, because there is no way my father would've stood for them being rude to me, even if it was very subtle. A lot of them made subtle little comments. You know the type I mean."

"I do," Aaron nodded.

"I never told them what a lot of the young man were really like, because it would've hurt them to realize that the Alphas they had picked out for me were rude at least, so just to avoid that type of situation I just stopped going home as much for them as for myself," Penelope shrugged. "Now though none of those Alphas that I'm met when I was visiting my parents in California matter anymore, since I have you."

"Nope, they don't," Aaron grinned. "Why don't we go tell Dave and JJ together, then we can go out for a nice dinner, but first we need to tell Sheila and the children, as they deserve to know."

"They already know something's going on, as they picked up my excitement," Penelope said. "I didn't tell them exactly what I was excited about, since I felt you deserved to be the first to know I was carrying quadruplets, but they're certainly aware that something special is happening."

"Well, let's go relieve their curiosity," Aaron said still smiling. He had a feeling that his smile wouldn't be leaving his face in the near future. "Sheila at least probably guessed that it was something like this, because pregnant females of our kind are not going to get excited about just carrying twins or triplets, since it's a very common event and usually what they have."

"Probably," Penelope agreed.

The two them walked out of their bedroom where they had been talking arm-in-arm.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"Welcome," Dave greeted his guests.

"Thank you," Aaron said, as he shook Dave's hand.

Dave then kissed Penelope on the cheek affectionately.

"So what's the reason for the visit, as I would think the two of you would be spending as much time alone as you could manage," Dave asked cheerfully. "Jennifer and I are always happy to see you, but you are newly mated and I well remember what that's like as it wasn't all that long ago for me."

"We have some news," Penelope said.

"I figured it was something like that," Dave said. "I'll get Jennifer who is spending as much time with our three daughters as she can, since she'll soon be busy with the three she's carrying now. Yes, we have a ton of help with that, but still she doesn't want them to feel neglected by their mother or for Henry and Michael to feel that way."

"Yes, I know it's hard to spread your attention out when you have a lot of children like most our kind do," Aaron agreed.

"Still, most of them grow up happy and well rounded," Penelope said, as she and Aaron walked farther into the house.

"Yes, that's true," Dave agreed, as he escorted his guests to the den, which was set up with comfortable furniture that was meant for lounging on and to be used and not to make an impression. "I'll go get Jennifer, make yourselves comfortable."

Aaron and Penelope sat down on the loveseat, as close together as they could get.

"Perhaps we should've waited another week to tell Dave and JJ the news," Penelope said.

"No, you were right, they deserve to know, since they are ones that helped us get together or at least allowed us to meet," Aaron said. "If they hadn't had that cookout we probably never would've met, so I for one will always be grateful that they did. I had been trying to tell myself for a long time that I wasn't lonely, but we both know that our kind are need a pack, a family, a mate, children. I had children and I loved them, but it wasn't enough to keep me happy, because I didn't have a mate anymore, as she had betrayed me. Of course, that's no longer true, so I am no longer lonely because I have you."

"I'll also always be grateful that Dave and Jennifer decided to have that cookout since it's where we met," Penelope said. "I was lonely to, even though I had a job that I'm very satisfied with, one where I can work from home and help look after all the children that life brings us at the same time. However, I realized years ago that while I was happy with my work I was still very lonely and I knew very well why that was. Our kind don't do well being alone, since they are pack animals and I had neither mate or children. Now though I am more than content because I have you and soon we'll have children of our own, ones that have both of our DNA."

"With many more to come," Aaron said, as he silently took Penelope's hand and squeezed it lightly and Penelope shot him an adoring look.

"And the ones that JJ gives birth to pretty soon won't be much older then ours, so I just know there'll be best friends and play together often," Penelope said.

"And who knows what the future will bring as one of ours and one theirs might decide that they love each other and get mated," Aaron mused.

"Let's not have them all grown up before they're even born," Penelope said amused. "I'm not saying it's not possible, but if that happens it's many years away. If it does happen though I won't be unhappy because that will make the four of us truly family."

"No neither will I, because Dave is already a good friend and JJ is becoming so and there couldn't be a better family for one of our children to be mated into or vice versa," Aaron said.

The conversation stopped when both of them heard footsteps coming their way and it was only a minute later when both Dave and JJ appeared in the doorway.

"Well, this is rather unexpected," JJ greeted the pair with a smile. "Neither Dave or I expected to see you for awhile."

JJ hugged Penelope, even though her stomach made that rather difficult considering that she was four months pregnant, with less than two months to go.

"We had some news that we just had to share," Penelope said smiling.

"And since you're such good friends to both Penelope and I we decided to share with you after we did so with our families," Aaron added.

"I'm pregnant, but I'm sure you already suspected that," Penelope began.

"Well, yes, we did because both of us know very well how females of our kind get pregnant easily for the most part," JJ agreed. "So it must be something else that brought you here."

"I just had a doctor's appointment a couple of days ago and I was shocked when she told me that I was having quadruplets."

Dave blinked in astonishment at that piece of information because quads were extremely rare, twins and triplets being the most common.

"Wow! You really are very lucky!" JJ said smiling.

"Yes, we are," Aaron agreed, even as he put an arm around Penelope shoulders. "The other piece of news we have to share is the doctor told Penelope that she's likely to have quadruplets every time she gets pregnant."

"You really are lucky," Dave said, in an awed tone. "I'm very happy for you, because having four at a time if the doctor is right will certainly give you the large family you want fairly quickly."

"I'm actually very happy about this, since I'm about six years older then JJ, so having four at the time means that Aaron and I can have as many as we want, before I get myself permanently fixed so that I can't have anymore," Penelope said, smiling. "This is definitely a dream come true for me, since all of us know I've been wanting children for a long time, so thank you for having the cookout where we got to meet."

"Yes thank you for inviting me and Penelope to your cookout," Aaron immediately agreed. "I know we wouldn't have met otherwise."

"You're quite welcome, but both of you are friends of ours, so of course, you are invited," Dave said. "Jennifer and I are certainly happy that you found each other through an event we arranged."

"Yes, we are and we wish you all the happiness in the world," JJ said. "We want the pair of you to be as happy together as Dave and I are."

"Definitely, as it's what everyone deserves, especially two dear friends who deserve every happiness and if that happened at our first cookout then that makes it even more special," Dave agreed with his mate immediately.

"I was just thinking that our children wouldn't be very far apart, so that they'll likely play together often," Penelope said.

"Yes, I suspect they will," JJ said, smiling at the thought. "The girls will probably do sleepovers, once they are older and I'm sure we'll babysit each other's children at some point."

"It sounds wonderful," Penelope said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"It does," Aaron agreed smiling. "This is the way that our kind raise so many children and that's by getting help from their friends and family to help take the burden, since no way has ever been found to prevent a female of our kind from getting pregnant on a fairly regular basis."

"Other than to get one of them permanently fixed, but that wasn't a viable option until the end of the 19th century," Dave said. "Or using a condom every time."

"Exactly," Aaron said. "I'll get myself fixed when Penelope and I have decided that we're done having children. As for using a condom there's no way I'm going to have anything between my cock and Penelope."

"Definitely not," Penelope said blushing a little. "I would never want you to use a condom just to prevent me from getting pregnant. No, the operation's better. It's also good thing that our kind has always given birth easily because there was no such thing as a C-section, before a few hundred years ago."

"And doctors were more reluctant to do it back then," JJ said. "It had to be a desperate situation that would save the life of the woman and the baby."

"Luckily, that's not usually our kinds problem," Aaron said smirking a little. "Penelope could have her children right at home with just a midwife."

"I have no problem with that as a lot of our kind do it that way. My mother certainly did and came through each pregnancy just fine," Penelope said. "The midwife would know if I needed to get to the hospital just in case there are complications, but I don't expect any, since I'm healthy."

"My triplets were born right there in the bed Dave and I share and the midwife we hired was excellent," JJ said. "We've already arranged with the same midwife that she comes and helps me when I go into labor and she is here once a week like clockwork to make sure I'm eating right and taking care of myself, so that the babies are healthy."

"Do you think she'd be willing to work for us?" Penelope asked. "I would prefer any children I have to be born in the bed that Aaron and I share, as that's the way it's been done for hundreds of years at least. Very rarely are there any serious complications, when it comes to our species giving birth so having a midwife is normally enough."

"I don't see why not, as that's her profession," Dave said. "She's one of our kind so she understands what a female of our species needs."

"I'll be happy to give you her contact information, so you can make arrangements with her," JJ said. "Her name is Zelda Stein and I thought she was very good at checking up on me and making sure that the children were doing well the first time I was pregnant. She was able to recommend a diet for me, so that I didn't gain too much weight and our children were born healthy and were a decent weight. Of course, towards the end I felt like I was eating constantly every few minutes it seemed, so we kept a lot fruit and other healthy food on hand so I wouldn't eat stuff that's bad for me every time I got the munchies."

"Yes, I know the same thing happened with my ex-mate," Aaron said refusing to say Haley's name. There was no point really, because they were all aware of who she was and of her betrayal. "I think it's a very good idea to contact this Zelda Stein and see if some arrangements can be made. Also it helps that you've used her before and you'll be using her again, which means she's trustworthy, so that means I don't have to have someone run a background check on her, since you already would have done so and that relieves my mind."

"Yes, I did just for safety," Dave said. "Carolyn was still on the loose at the time and you never know how somebody can be influenced. I wasn't taking any chances. I should've kept a more careful watch on her, but now she's out of our lives and that's all that matters. Ever since her betrayal I'm not so trusting, not when it comes to the lives of my family."

"That's sensible," Aaron said his tone approving and Dave nodded solemnly. "There is a human saying about that I believe goes like this fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. I would change the fool in that saying to burn and then it's perfect."

"Yes, I agree I only needed to be burned once to be more cautious, but that cautiousness wasn't enough because Jennifer was seriously hurt," Dave said

"We've talked about that," JJ said immediately. "I never blamed you, because it wasn't your fault and we've already discussed you can't be with me all the time. You had no way of knowing that Carolyn would hire a couple of thugs to kill me, as you can't anticipate everything. An attack could've come from 100 different directions and I admit I should've been more prepared. I never suspected that she would go that far and I knew such things had happened in the past, but it never occurred to me that it might happen to me, which just shows how naïve I was being."

"Really, you can't anticipate that kind of attack because human nature is wide and varied. Not even if you know the person in question are you necessarily going to know how they will react to certain situations," Aaron said.

"Logically I know that and I try not to feel guilty, because I do know it's not my fault," Dave sighed. "Trying to convince myself of that though has been very hard."

"You feel guilty because you think you should have anticipated Carolyn's actions because you love me, but I'll keep telling you it's not your fault until you believe it," JJ said kissing Dave's cheek. "Carolyn is gone and she's never coming back, so we can stop worrying about her. I bet you're really looking forward to the birth of your quads," JJ added changing the subject.

"Oh definitely," Penelope said her cheeks glowing with happiness, her smile wide and genuine. "Finally having children is a dream come true for me and having them with an Alpha I love is definitely infinitely better than just having them from some random lover."

"I agree with that," JJ said, as she kissed her mate's cheek affectionately again, love for Dave glowing in her beautiful blue eyes.

It was a beautiful sight to see, but since Penelope felt the same about Aaron she could definitely understand the emotion that JJ was feeling. She was so happy that she and JJ had talked and her friend had soothed her fears about her not being good enough for Aaron because she wasn't beautiful enough, because apparently Aaron believed she was. Aaron loved her and that was all that mattered.

"We should be going as we have dinner reservations," Aaron said checking his watch.

"Well then, don't let us hold you up, as you don't want to miss your reservation," Dave said.

"Thank you for stopping by and telling us the good news," JJ added. "Dave and I will look forward to your children births just like we do our own."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to the birth of your triplets, since I'm going to be their godmother," said Penelope smiling at the thought.

"We would like you to be the godfather Aaron, as it only seems right that since Penny is the godmother you should be the godfather since the two of you are mated now," Dave added. "Jennifer and I both agree that you would be the perfect candidate and we were going to ask you, even before the two of you mated, but now you would be perfect."

"I'd be happy to," Aaron said smiling. "Thank you very much for the honor. I'll be a good godfather to them and spoil them rotten."

"That's a godparent's privilege," JJ chuckled.

"It definitely is," Penelope said. "We really must be going though, because Aaron's right we're going to miss our reservation if we don't hurry."

"I'll see you out," Dave said gesturing at JJ to stay put, as he didn't want his mate on her feet anymore than necessary, since she was pretty close to giving birth.

Dave was gone only a couple of minutes and then he was back. "Well, that was a rather unexpected but happy surprise," Dave said.

"Yes, it was, but still, it was very good news and I'm so happy for them," JJ said, as she cuddled into Dave's side while Dave happily put an arm around her, breathing in the scent of her hair that smelled of peaches and cream.

"Me too, both of them deserve to be just as happy as we've been," Dave said. "Aaron had so much trouble with Haley just like I did with Carolyn, that he deserves to have a mate who won't betray him. We both know that that isn't in Penny's nature, as she never would have agreed to be his mate if she didn't love him, because she doesn't have a single dishonest or deceptive bone in her body and she never would have dated him for so long if she hadn't developed feelings for him. As for Penny she deserves to always be happy because she's had so much trouble finding someone who will accept her for herself when both our race and humans are focused on how someone looks on the outside instead of what's on the inside. I'm just as guilty of that as Aaron is because I didn't see what was inside Carolyn. She was beautiful on the outside, but inside she was capable of betraying me and then getting revenge on me by attacking you and I never saw that part of her, as I was too focused on the fact that she was a beautiful woman and I thought myself lucky to have someone so gorgeous as my mate."

"All that matters now is that Penny has found someone to love and I really like Aaron a lot so I know they'll always be happy together and that should be all that matters to anyone. Now, handsome if you would like to escort me to the bathroom, as I need to pee and then back upstairs so I can spend some more time with our girls I would really appreciate it," JJ said smiling.

"Alright," Dave said amused, but he helped JJ to her feet anyway. "I think I'll join you and spend some time with daughters as they will grow up way too fast for me."

"For both of us," JJ gently corrected. "Still, they are only toddlers right now, so let's not have them all grown up and off to college before they are even three years old."

"You just wait, the time will pass fast," Dave predicted. "Still, at least we'll still have plenty of other children at home, for a little while longer."

Dave escorted his mate to the bathroom and when she was done he helped her back upstairs, so they could both spend some time with their little girls.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

"You've been a bad girl, Penelope and you will be punished," Aaron barked, as soon as the two had stepped in the door coming home from dinner. "How dare you embarrass me!"

He'd already had this plan in mind as the two of them hadn't had a chance to play the game yet, at least not since they had been mated with everything that had been happening. They had played it about once a week when they had just been dating and both of them had enjoyed it immensely.

"I'm sorry for messing up," Penelope said trying to not look or sound eager, because she was well aware that she wasn't really going to be punished for she had not broken any rules that she was aware of. Aaron had made sure that she knew the rules that he expected her to abide by and since they were quite simple she would have no problem with obeying them. Really, they were just the basic rules that all Omegas needed to abide by whenever they became mated in order to avoid their alpha's wrath.

"You will go upstairs and remove all your clothing," Aaron ordered his voice a growl and very fiercely Alpha. "You will be on your hands and knees when I get there with your ass facing the door. I will be there shortly and you had better be there and ready or your punishment will be worse."

"Yes, sir," Penelope said trying to look like she was worried and contrite, but the Omega in her was jumping for joy and she barely kept that out of her body language, voice and expression. This was the first time they had played this game since they had been mated, although they had played it numerous times while they had been dating. She knew they had been busy ever since they had mated, but the Omega in her had begun to doubt that Aaron really loved her and now she knew that he did, because she was about to be punished, something she was looking forward to with eager anticipation. The few Alphas she had dated hardly ever punished her, sometimes not at all, which meant that she broke up with them fairly quickly. How could you develop feelings for someone if they didn't do what they were supposed to? Something that was essential to the happiness of an Alpha and Omega mated pair?"

Being punished, even if it was just in play was always part of the Alpha and Omega dynamics, even when you were only causally dating, as it was never going to turn into a serious relationship unless both Alpha and Omega did what was expected of them and was part of their very culture. Aaron had known this and had made sure she understood that it was going to be part of their relationship until they either broke up or mated and Penelope had eagerly agreed and knew it was a large part of the reason that she had fallen in love with him.

This was the first time that she would be punished ever since she and Aaron had mated though and she was definitely eagerly anticipating it.

Penelope rushed upstairs making sure to use the railing so that she wouldn't fall and when she reached her and Aaron's bedroom she undressed quickly and got on her hands and knees in the middle of the mattress near the end of the bed with her butt facing the door as ordered.

It seemed like forever before Aaron came in, but she knew it was likely less then five minutes.

"Good! I'm glad to see that you can follow orders!" Aaron growled sounding very ferocious, as he stalked into the room, his movements smooth and powerful. "I'm going to spank you now my mate and you will not utter a word of complaint or it'll will be much worse. Tell me verbally you understand!"

"Yes, sir, I understand," Penelope answered immediately, practically whimpering in anticipation. "I deserve to be punished, sir."

"Yes, you do and you won't forget the lesson I'm going to teach you anytime soon," Aaron said.

Aaron got undressed slowly making his mate wait longer for her punishment, to let the anticipation grow as much as possible.

Finally though, Aaron stood at the end of the bed and saw that his mate was perfectly positioned so that he could reach her easily, which he knew was deliberate on her part.

Finally Penelope felt Aaron's hand strike her butt hard enough to sting like the dickens, but not hard enough to cause any permanent damage. Penelope eagerly waited for the next slap and it came suddenly then the third and fourth in rapid succession and finally the fifth. By this time her butt was really stinging, but still the part of her that was Omega was jumping up and down in joy and happiness. Aaron's actions proved behind a shadow of a doubt that her mate still loved her, so she could stop worrying for a little while at least that Aaron really didn't love her at all.

"Have you learned your lesson my mate? You can speak up and tell me," Aaron said.

"Yes, sir, I've learned my lesson," Penelope promised, trying to sound contrite when she really wasn't. "I'll never do it again."

"You better not, but I suspect that there will be many more punishments in your future, as you don't seem the type to learn your lesson the first time," Aaron growled, even as the alpha in him was satisfied with his mate's pretended contriteness. "I suspect that I'll be punishing you for many years to come."

Penelope said nothing, but her expression told Aaron that she was looking forward to it, as she didn't even try to look upset or sorry and she shouldn't because she hadn't really done anything wrong after all. She had been the perfect companion at dinner, sparkling in the beautiful dress she had chosen and he had been very proud to have her as his mate. He had noticed other men looking at and admiring her and they certainly weren't making subtle nasty innuendos like so many had in the past. Those men knew she was beyond their reach though. Play punishing her was the perfect way to end the evening

"Lay on your stomach now," Aaron ordered his tone gentler, but still fully Alpha.

Penelope obeyed instantly and Aaron disappeared into the bathroom to get the cream that he had bought before the first time they had played this game. He was back less than a minute later and climbed up on the bed squirting some of the cream onto Penelope's still stinging butt.

Penelope relaxed when she felt the cream land on her butt cheek as this was normal routine for after they had finished playing for the time being.

"So you understood what I was doing?" Aaron asked just like he did every time to make sure that Penelope understood that it was just play and not real punishment. It probably wasn't necessary because his mate was an intelligent lady and she knew that he would've torn her butt and likely her back up if she was really being punished and that she would be sore for at least a week. Still, it was better to err on the side of caution, just to make sure that his mate understood instead of assuming she did.

"Yes, Aaron I understand that we were just playing, just like Alphas and their Omegas have been doing through the centuries," Penelope told him.

"And how do you feel?" Aaron asked. "I know this is the first chance we've had to play this game since we got mated, so I want your honest opinion on how you're feeling."

"I feel very loved," Penelope said finally after sorting out her feelings. "The Omega in me was beginning to doubt that you really did love her, as she had been rejected so often because she wasn't pretty enough or slim enough or because she was to intelligent to be seriously considered as the mate of an Alpha. Now she knows that you do love her, because you took the time to play with her and now you're taking the time to make sure she understands the reason for the punishment and that it wasn't serious. Of course, I realize right now, I'm pregnant so my emotions are magnified and also a little out-of-kilter than normal which is why playing the game is even more important right now."

"Good, that's the way you should feel," Aaron said very pleased. "I'll make sure we play more often at least while you're pregnant, because I never want you or the Omega that's part of you to doubt that I do love you, so very much and I'll never stop as long as I'm alive."

"I know we've been busy this last week..." Penelope began.

"That's no reason for me to forget my duty, deny the Alpha part of me pleasure or the Omega that's part of you either," Aaron said cutting her off with a fierce kiss leaving her feeling rather dazed. "I don't ever want the Omega in you to doubt that I love her with everything I am, even if the woman in you understands that we have been very busy. We can't forget that the Omega is the animal part of you and while she is intelligent there are certain things that are expected when an Omega is mated to an Alpha. An Alpha has certain duties that he or she has to perform no matter how busy life gets and taking half an hour at least once, preferably twice a week to play punish you is not too much to ask no matter how busy we happen to be. If an Omega is unhappy she's much more likely to betray the Alpha then if she is happy and content and it is the Alpha's responsibility to keep her or him that way."

"Yes, you're right," Penelope agreed, since her mother had told her the same.

"I tried my best to keep Haley happy, but I failed," Aaron said. "She made her displeasure with me known, always in the home, so I didn't feel like I could seriously punish her because she behaved in public. We stopped playing the game just like the two of us did minutes ago, but things were already deteriorating rapidly before that."

"So why was Haley unhappy?" Penelope asked. "Sorry that question just came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I shouldn't ask, as it's not of my business and I don't want to hurt you by bringing up bad memories."

"Well, I'll tell you anyway, because you are my mate and you deserve an answer," Aaron said. "Dave was right when he said that honesty really is the best policy."

Aaron was silent for a moment seeming to gather his thoughts then begin to tell his mate exactly why he and Haley had argued so much.

"So basically, she wanted you to go into politics and you didn't want too, which is what caused her eventual betrayal," Penelope summarized.

"She wanted to be a politician's wife, have dinner parties and be the wife of an important man, which she should've made clear before we mated, because I never would have mated with her if I'd known that. I've never had any interest in politics and I have no intention of ever becoming a politician," Aaron said.

"Perhaps, Haley believed that she could change your mind," Penelope suggested. "Still, I do believe that the two of you should've talked about your hopes and dreams for each other just like we did."

"Yeah, we should have, but I was much younger and naïve back then or at least stupider when it came to woman and I believed that I loved Haley enough to last a lifetime. Who knows it might've worked out if only she hadn't gotten it into her head that I should go into politics, something I shall never do, as I know myself well enough to know that I'd only be miserable," Aaron said. "I'll be grateful for our relationship though, because it gave me Jack, Maddy, Suzy and Jamie."

"Also you basically went without sex for almost three years, because you didn't want to cheat on Haley, but she wasn't willing to accommodate you and that right there could be considered a betrayal," Penelope said shaking her head. "I don't know how you held out, as I know very well that Alphas need to have sex often whether or not that's with a mate. I want to still be having sex with you, even when I'm 200."

"That's the plan," Aaron grinned pleased. "Alphas and Omegas don't stop making love like humans often do once they get old. We might move slower once we're old, but we'll still be having plenty of sex and also playing the game. As for the holding out it was very difficult, but spending time with my children helped and I was also very busy at work, but it certainly wasn't easy. I'll be grateful for Jack, Maddy, Suzy and Jamie as they kept me sane, during that time."

"Well, right now, we are still young and I don't intend to get old anytime soon," Penelope grinned. "The two of us still have plenty of good years left in us and I'm not going to worry about getting old."

"We'll raise our family and once they are out of the house I can retire and we can do some traveling," Aaron mused.

"Sounds wonderful," Penelope said. "I grew up in California as you know and I do go back to visit my family sometimes, but I haven't been many other places."

"Well then, we'll simply do some traveling, mostly after we retire, but I'm sure we'll take family vacations," Aaron said.

"That's a rather difficult prospect considering how many children we're going to have," said Penelope.

"It can be done with a lot of organization," Aaron said. "That's something to worry about for later though perhaps, we can take a vacation before you get too far along with Jack, Maddy, Suzy and Jamie."

"That would be wonderful. I think the four of them are old enough to behave and enjoy themselves. We could go somewhere like Disney World," Penelope said

"We've never been because Haley and I believed they weren't old enough," Aaron said. "They were quite a bit younger when our relationship started to go sour, so that's a very good idea. As soon as some of the firms associates get back from vacation I'll arrange my own. They should be back sometime in the next few days and then I won't feel guilty for taking my own vacation, which will really surprise my boss as I've always been something of a workaholic. At first I was just trying to get established in my career and then after that I worked so much because Haley was causing so many arguments that I wanted to avoid going home. Now that I have you though things are going to change. I'm certainly not going to be the workaholic that I was before because I was so unhappy. Now I think it's time for bed."

Seeing the gleam in Aaron's eyes made sure that Penelope knew what was coming and so nodded eagerly.

The two of them got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to brush their teeth and use the toilet together, before climbing into bed. Aaron made love to his gorgeous mate before they finally drifted off to sleep content.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"It's so nice to meet you at last little one," Penelope said, as she cuddled one of JJ's triplets in her arms.

JJ had given birth quite easily just a few days ago and Dave had insisted that she rest afterwards. That she get as much sleep as she could because she hadn't been sleeping well for the last few weeks at least and it had really been longer than that. JJ had not argued knowing she wouldn't change Dave's mind and she probably did need the sleep, as running such a large household took a lot of energy and being pregnant hadn't helped. The only time she was allowed out of bed was to use the bathroom and to take a shower. When Dave ordered total bed rest he meant it and always brought the triplets to her so they could feed at her breasts. He also brought her, her meals and often ate with her. JJ admitted that she had slept more than she believed possible in the last three days of forced bed rest, so Dave had been right again, which could occasionally be annoying. It was only this morning that Dave had finally allowed out of bed for more than using the facilities and JJ could now admit that she felt much better and wasn't tired at all. She felt ready to get back to her routine.

JJ had immediately suggested that they invite Aaron and Penny over to meet their godchildren, two boys and girl. JJ had been hoping to have all boys since she had all girls last time, but still, at least she had gotten two and now she had four boys and four girls, so that she had an equal number of each, so that was something anyway.

"All three of them are so cute," Penelope said and Aaron agreed, as he held the only little girl.

"So I'm assuming you picked out names by now?" Aaron asked.

"Of course, Jennifer and I picked out names months ago once we learned what sexes we were having," Dave said. "We decided on Jana for our little girl and Jasper and Julian for our two sons."

"I see they all start with the same letter again," Aaron said.

"A lot of times multiple baby names rhyme or at least sound similar, they even start with the same letter a lot of times," JJ said.

"In this case we agreed that they could start with the same letter, but that's as far as we were willing to go," Dave added. "Since our species has multiple as a normal rule it would be impossible to find names that rhymed or sounded the same for every multiple pregnancy, so why bother?"

"If humans want to find names that rhyme or sound similar, well, that's their prerogative, but then they don't have multiples as often as we do," JJ added.

"We simply pick out names we like that start with the same letter and don't care if they do sound similar or not," Dave said.

"Next time we have any Dave and I will decide on what letter of the alphabet to use and will pick out names that starts with that letter," JJ said.

"Well, it's a rather sensible system," Penelope decided. "I doubt that Aaron and I will do the same thing, but to each his own."

"We could, but we probably won't," Aaron agreed.

"So do you know what sexes you're having yet?" Dave asked curiously.

"Yes, we do said you can find out in just four weeks with our kind," Penelope answered.

"And there was no way we were going to be surprised considering that these are our firsts," Aaron grinned.

"I definitely agree with that," Dave said smiling. "JJ and I just had to find out what sex we were having whether it was girls or boys or both. You can't pick baby names if you don't know the sexes after all."

"So are you going to relieve our curiosity?" JJ asked, trying not to let on how curious she really was.

"Maybe we should keep it to ourselves until after they're here," Penelope suggested to Aaron not really serious, as she had seen the curiosity in her friend's expression and knew she was dying to know.

JJ looked rather pained, but didn't argue.

"There is no reason to keep it a secret," Aaron told Penelope, "so we might as well assuage Dave and JJ's curiosity. Besides, they might decide to keep the same information from us next time JJ gets pregnant and I know you'll want to know what the sexes are and all because you decided it was a good idea to pull a prank on your friend."

"I would do it too," JJ told Penelope with a serious expression.

"I wasn't really serious," Penelope said looking horrified. Aaron simply squeezed her hand running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Well then?" Dave asked keeping his expression neutral, although on the inside he was chuckling at the byplay

"Fine," Penelope pretended to huff in annoyance. "We're having both as you might expect, considering I'm carrying quads. Two of each."

"Which I kind of half expected considering both sets of our twins were boy/girl," Aaron said, smiling.

"Unfortunately, we still have awhile to wait before they here."

"Yeah, nearly 4 months," Penelope sighed. "Still, I can't complain, because I'm finally having children of my own, even if I wish they were already here. I love Jack, Maddy Suzy and Jamie, as much as if they were my own, but still I can hardly wait for my own children to arrive."

"No one can blame you for that as these are the first children you've ever had," Aaron said. "As much as you love my children from a previous relationship, they're not technically yours, even if you've adopted them as your own."

"I think I should adopt them legally, just in case something happens that no one can expect," said Penelope.

"That's a good idea, I know you'll look after them if anything were to happen to me. I'm not predicting anything," Aaron promised Dave and JJ. "I'm just saying that things could happen that no one can expect. What if I'm in a car accident and get several broken bones for example or end up in a coma?"

"I did the same thing as you never know what life will bring," Dave said. "After all, JJ was seriously injured due to Carolyn and there's no way that Henry and Michael would've been left with me without me adopting them legally, because I'm not a blood relation. It's possible that they would've been put with Sandy and I could've visited them regularly, taken them on outings, but it wouldn't've been the same. It's more likely though that child services would have given them to Will, since he's their father."

"But Will has children of his own and I don't think he or his mate could afford to take Henry and Michael as well, so they probably would've ended up with mom after all," JJ pointed out logically. "She certainly would be the next logical option after Will."

"Discussing all this is a mute point since nothing's going to happen to any of us, but still it makes good logical sense for Penelope to adopt my children just in case," Aaron said. "So many stepparents have been denied access to their children because they're not blood related and since I'm an attorney to me it makes sense to let Penelope adopt my four. I'll get the paperwork together as soon as possible and hire a lawyer that does adoptions."

"I can give you some names if you need any recommendations," Dave said. "I can tell you who handled my adoption of Henry and Michael, but then you're an attorney, so you probably don't need any help, since you run in the same circles, even if you don't handle adoptions."

"No, I know just to I'm going to hire," Aaron said, "but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome," Dave said. "We're friends after all and I wouldn't want your children to go to someone else in your family just because Penelope didn't adopt them, if something were happen to you."

Aaron nodded his thanks and the subject was changed.

"It's about time I get these three fed," JJ said rising to her feet.

"Before you go we wanted to ask you to be the godparents when these four are born," Aaron said tenderly stroking Penelope's belly.

"We couldn't think of anyone better and since we are going to be the godparents of your three it only seems right to return the favor. We know you'll look after them if anything what happened to Aaron and I, not that's too likely but you never know, because even though I don't like to think about it there are many ways to die. A simple car accident for example," Penelope said.

"We'd be happy to," Dave said and JJ nodded enthusiastically. "They undoubtably wouldn't live with us if anything happened to you, because you have plenty of other relatives, but we would visit frequently."

"Yes, we are honored," JJ agreed. "In a way this makes us real family."

"Yes, it does," Penelope said.

"Who knows maybe one day we really will be family," Dave said.

"It's certainly possible," Aaron said. "In the meantime, we will be related because we are the godparents to each other's children."

"I better go or these three are going to start wailing," JJ said, smiling.

"Here, I'll help you, as I need to practice," Penelope offered. "You at least had the practice because of Henry and Michael."

"I'll be glad of the help because three are a lot to handle all on my own. Dave's been helping me a lot and he's really good at it. I would be even more exhausted and tired if I had to do it all myself," JJ said.

"There's no way you could handle eight children all on your own, even if Henry and Michael and our triplets are past the bottle feeding stage. They are all eating real food, but our oldest triplets are barely at the stage where they can hold a spoon by themselves, much less get it in their mouths. There's no way I would leave you to deal with it all yourself, not even with Ruth's and Sandy's help. You'd go insane in a very short amount of time trying to deal with eight small children. It takes all of us to get the children's fed and dressed now and it will only get worse when we have more. I think I'm going to hire another nanny to help out, because these are not the last we're going to have."

"I think I'm going to do the same to give Sheila a break, which she will be grateful for, to have someone to share the workload, though Penelope's certainly been helping with the Jack, Maddy, Suzy and Jamie. Still, we need someone else," Aaron decided. "The house my parents had built has plenty of room for a dozen nannies."

"We should be grateful that infants not being able to feed themselves doesn't last more than a couple of years, but then you have other battles to fight," JJ said

"Getting them to eat their vegetables for example," Dave said. "I well remember how much trouble I had getting one of my much younger sister to eat her vegetables like broccoli."

"Oh, yes, I remember that stage very well," Aaron said, smiling as little as he remembered.

JJ and Penelope finally left, because they knew the triplets needed to be fed then changed before they started crying.

"Congratulations on your mating, Aaron," Dave said toasting him with his cup of tea. "You are a lucky man."

"Yes, I am and I'm grateful for that lecture you gave me. The one where you backed me into a corner," Aaron said smiling, as he remembered that conversation that hadn't been too long ago.

"Perhaps, I shouldn't have interfered, but I didn't want to see you miserable for the rest of your life, especially since our kind can live a long time, " Dave said. "I'm glad that you and Penny got together and that both of you are happy, so I'm glad I finally got you to see that you couldn't let your ex-mate control your life. It might not have seemed that way, but you were the one that didn't date after you and Haley basically divorced because you were afraid of what would happen if you did take a second mate. There's no way you could have gone the next hundred years only having one night stands."

"I was lonely, but it was you that made me see that I couldn't let my fear of what Haley might do rule me," Aaron admitted. "I know I have some contacts in the Police Department keeping an eye on her but still..."

"She could try something," Dave finished.

"That she hasn't is probably only because she likely doesn't know about me taking Penelope as my mate, since it only happened a couple of months ago," Aaron said. "If she comes anywhere near Penelope or the quads once they are born, I will show her absolutely no mercy."

Aaron's voice was now a growl and his eyes had turned fierce and totally alpha.

"She would be stupid to try anything, because while she doesn't have much of a life at least she's alive," Dave said.

"I know, but people in general do stupid things all the time, especially if they feel that they've been betrayed or that they need to get revenge for a wrong done them," Aaron said. "I'm actually surprised that Haley hasn't decided taking her life as I never guessed that her will was that strong. It's not like she's living very well, as she barely has enough to put food on the table and to rent a small apartment in a bad part of town much less for any creature comforts as I threw her out with only the clothes on back and donated the rest."

"It's only been a little over three years it could happen at any time and then you won't have to worry about her anymore," Dave said.

"I'm actually hoping for that solution, because that means that technically, I wouldn't've been responsible for her death," Aaron sighed and watched as JJ and Penelope came back, without the children.

"We put them to bed after feeding and changing them, which Ruth helped with," JJ told Dave who nodded.

"Yeah, they just conked right out," Penelope smiled her expression tender and it was clear she couldn't wait until the birth of her own children.

"What do you expect when their bellies are full?" Dave asked amused. "They'll be out for at least two, three hours now."

Now that the babies were taken care of the four spent the next hour just chatting cordially and enjoying a relaxing afternoon in each other's company.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

"They're so beautiful," JJ said, as she stood over her children's cribs, ones that her oldest triplets had barely outgrown.

"Yes, they are," Dave said coming up behind her and putting his am about to waist. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm just sometimes swept up in the love I feel for you and our children," JJ said softly. "I have trouble believing that I've been so lucky. It's moments like this when all the children are asleep and the house is silent that I just stand here and watch them and become overflowing with love."

"Believe me, I understand," Dave said gently. And he did indeed understand. "It's hard for me to believe that I can be so happy. Thanks to you I'm getting the family I've always wanted. I think it's because we met so unexpectedly both of us having had bad relationships. Alright, yours wasn't bad, not in the same way mine was just more affectionate than loving, but still, my comment applies."

"Yeah, I have to admit I was miserable with Will, as I now know the difference, since you and I got together. Still, Will's a good man we just weren't suited to each other that's all," JJ said.

"Yes, he's a very good man," Dave agreed much to JJ's surprise, though she knew she shouldn't have been since Dave and Will had become friends over the last few years. "He's much happier with his lifemate Maggie then he ever was with you and your much happier with me that you ever were with him, so it all worked out. Come on, let's go to bed it's late and you know that the children will be up early, especially our newest additions."

"Yeah, they'll wake up at least twice during the night," JJ said, as she leaned down and kissed one of her sons on the forehead before doing the same to the other two.

"Come along," Dave said, as he gently guided his mate towards their bedroom that was just down the hall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get overemotional on you," JJ apologized.

"You don't need to apologize just because you get overemotional, because you're body is overflowing with love for me and our children," Dave told her gently. "It happens sometimes when someone realizes they're much happier then they were before. Both of us were just kind of coasting through life. We had our separate routines, you had your sons and were looking for a job and as for me I was definitely stuck in a rut, or I was before I met you, but for almost two years I've never been happier in my life. It's you that makes my life complete and I would believe that, know that, even if we couldn't have children, as Henry and Michael would've been more than enough. Having children with you just takes our relationship to a whole new level for me."

"You wouldn't want children to carry on the family name?" JJ asked.

"I've never really cared about that and besides, there are plenty of candidates to carry on the family name remember," Dave reminded her. "I have more nephews than I can keep track of and also you must remember I'm not the oldest. Carrying on the family name if you do care is traditionally the oldest son's responsibility, even if my family cared about such things, as we're not the English after all."

A lot of the older families over in England cared a great deal about carrying on the family name to the next generation.

"Well, you sure do know how to make me feel even better," JJ said with a laugh. "Now I don't feel bad for getting so overemotional."

"Well good, that was my intent, because really you shouldn't have felt bad in the first place," said Dave smiling at her. "Time for you to get undressed as I'm going to show you how much I do love you, as I know how hard it is to truly realize that we are together and we are happy and it's not some type of wonderful dream, particularly in moments when you're alone and the house is quiet," Dave added and JJ nodded looking happy. "I'm going to prove to you that this really is real."

Both of them got out of their clothes and that JJ laid on the bed in her normal position and it wasn't long before Dave pounced on her.

Dave made love to JJ for several hours before the two of them finally drifted off to sleep.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

"How are you feeling this morning?" Dave asked, studying her intently as soon as she opened her eyes.

"I'm fine," JJ promised. "Sometimes my emotions just to overcome me, because I love my family so much."

"It's alright to be overwhelmed as I told you last night," Dave said smiling kissing her good morning. "You should try to sleep a bit longer, as it's still fairly early, since you had to be up several times during the night to feed the triplets. Not to mention we made love for a couple of hours."

"The children though," JJ protested her sense of duty strong.

"Ruth's taking care of them as that's what I hired her for. Henry is likely helping her, as he's certainly old enough for that and he's a good boy and understands his responsibilities to his siblings," Dave said. "You should try to sleep a little more if you can."

"Alright, I am still a little tired," JJ yawned turning on her side.

"I'm not surprised, because trying to keep up with so many children is enough to tire anybody out, especially since all of them are so young," Dave said. "You won't get many chances to sleep in, not until all the children are old enough to basically look after themselves, so you might as well take advantage of it while you can."

JJ didn't answer, as she was already asleep again and Dave simply looked down at her with a tender expression.

Dave rose from the bed got dressed and did his toiletry, before he quietly left the bedroom and shut the door behind as he would like JJ to sleep as long as possible as he knew she needed it.

"Where is mama?" Came the voice of Astra.

"She's sleeping sweetie," Dave told his daughter quietly placing a finger to his lips. "She was all tired out and needed to sleep longer."

Astra seemed to consider her father's words before holding out her arms to be picked up. Dave did so and she immediately kissed his cheek. "Love you, dada."

"Love you too sweetie," Dave smiled kissing her forehead. "Now you can tell me how you escaped from Ruth who is supposed to be looking after you?"

Dave didn't really expect an answer since Astra's vocabulary was still limited.

"Oh, there you are, Astra," came the voice of Ruth. "You're a naughty, naughty girl for making me worry. I'm really sorry she escaped from me somehow."

"It's alright no harm done," Dave said. "I'm thinking about hiring somebody else to help you out as looking after six small children is a lot for one person, eight if you count Henry and Michael who are older and able to be assigned some simple chores."

"I can use the help," Ruth said, pursing her lips. "You're right eight's a lot, but that's the way our kind has been doing things ever since our species has existed."

"Mostly because is no way to stop our females from getting pregnant," Dave said and Ruth nodded.

"I know many wish that there was a way," Ruth said.

"Well, maybe some enterprising scientist will discover something that will stop one of our females from getting pregnant unless they want to, but until then we'll just have to keep doing it the way we always have and that's by having a lot of family to help out when the children come along. Or in our case we hire people like you to help us out because all my family's in New York for the most part, and Jennifer only has a mother and one sister that lives in California along with her mate and children."

"I'm sure she has plenty of other relatives out there as all of kind do for the most part," Ruth said.

"Well, if she does she has never mentioned them," Dave said. "It's very possible that she doesn't speak to anybody else in her family besides her mom and sister and nieces and nephews. For all I know Sandy's parents didn't approve of their daughter's choice of spouse and broke off all contact or it could have been Jennifer's father Fred family for all I know."

"Unfortunately, that happens sometimes," Ruth said. "If that's what happened I feel sorry for JJ never knowing the rest of her family."

"Me too, but let's not bring up a possibly sore subject with her. I would appreciate if you wouldn't go in our bedroom as I told Jennifer to go back to sleep. She'll probably sleep at least another couple of hours so long as we are fairly quiet."

"Well, she needs it," Ruth said.

"That's what I told her, as running a household our size takes a lot of energy and while we might not be able to get ill that doesn't mean we can't get tired or worn down," Dave smiled. "If the children were farther apart it would help, but still, there is no point in complaining about it as this is the way our kind has always been."

"Yeah, it is," Ruth agreed.

"Now Astra you go with Ruth and she'll get you dressed and fed while your mother sleeps in. Be a good girl for your papa now," Dave told his daughter kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes, dada," Astra said.

Dave handed Astra off to Ruth who thanked him.

Dave immediately headed back to the bedroom to watch over Jennifer while she slept, as there was no place else he better be in that his mate's side.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

Four months later

"Come on, sweetie, you can do it," Zelda Stein urged her newest client.

She and the Hotchners had gotten to know each other over the last few months and since they had been recommended by two people she had already helped out twice before she took the job. The Hotchners like the Rossis were good people and she was happy to help Penelope give birth, do checkups and everything that was required, which for their kind was incredibly easy. Even having an easy time giving birth though didn't mean that they didn't need at least a midwife when they did so. Pregnant females needed to have somebody to cut the umbilical cord, to give instructions and do all the things necessary to see that the birth went well and also in case of emergency and she decided that her client had to get to the hospital and have a C-section, which normally never happened.

Aaron Hotchner, Penelope's Alpha was standing on the other side of the bed helping out as much as he could. He had insisted he had to be there for the birth and Zelda hadn't objected, since most Alphas that loved their mates did the same thing.

"Push now you're fully dilated and ready for these children to be born," Zelda urged Penelope.

Since Penelope instinctively know that her body was ready to give birth she started to push as instructed.

It was only a few minutes later that the first child was born and Zelda caught the little body as it slid out of Penelope's birth canal.

Zelda pounded the baby on the back and a plug of mucous flew out of his mouth so that he started to cry. He apparently had a good healthy set of lungs on him, because his cries were quite loud and lusty.

"It's a boy," Zelda announced. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Aaron looked at her and nodded steadily, so Zelda handed the to scissors to him and tied off the cord neatly so that Aaron would know precisely where to cut.

Aaron cut precisely where Zelda indicated and soon the little boy was free of his placenta.

"You have a beautiful son, but now we need to get the rest of these children born."

Aaron kissed his new son on the forehead before he passed him off to Sheila who was waiting so that he could be cleaned up.

While all this had been going on Penelope had been instinctively bearing down and Zelda was barely in time to catch the second child, a girl. "Well, that was fast," Zelda said, again pounding the baby on the back until the mucus flew out of her mouth.

Aaron cut the umbilical cord for his second child and passed her off JJ, as she and Dave had insisted on coming over and helping and he was grateful.

Finally the other two were born in quick succession within just a couple of minutes of each other, and once they were Penelope lay back her forehead and hair soaked with sweat exhausted.

"You sleep now, you deserve it," Zelda told Penelope gently. "I believe we can feed these four at your breast without you being conscious for it."

Penelope simply nodded and closed her eyes and was asleep seconds later.

"She'll be okay," Zelda assured Aaron. "She's just exhausted, because even though the labor was short it was intense."

"I know me and my ex-mate went through this before, except it was with twins not quads," Aaron answered. "The birthing went easy just like we all expected to and I'm thankful that our kind does give birth so easily that normally being in a hospital isn't required, even though we have multiples on a normal basis."

"She'll probably sleep for the rest of the day, she certainly deserves to," Zelda said, "and we should get out of here and let her after we get the children fed from her breasts, even if your mate isn't awake for it."

Aaron nodded and the two of them got to work. Aaron went to collect his children two at a time and he and Zelda held them to Penelope's breast so that they could suckle. Penelope didn't have milk right now, but she did have colostrum which was just as important.

It didn't take long to get all four fed and then Aaron cradled one of them in his arms.

"Well let's go officially introduce these four to our friends and family waiting downstairs," Aaron grinned.

"You do that while I clean up here," Zelda said.

Aaron nodded, as he happily and immediately headed downstairs.

"Well, that was rather short for a first labor," Kristin Garcia, Penelope's mother said smiling remembering her own days of having children.

Kristin and Jonathan Garcia had shown up 3 months ago, after telling their daughter they were coming, so she and Aaron could be prepared. They had been all prepared to stay in a cheap motel, but Aaron had offered them one of the guest rooms in his home, since there was plenty of space. Penelope's parents had gratefully accepted the offer and they had been there ever since their daughter was three months along. Penelope had taken the responsibility of showing them around while Aaron worked and she usually even took the four children along if they weren't in school at the time.

"Her water probably broke when she was on the toilet, so she just didn't realize it for awhile," JJ said.

"Or could be that Penelope's body was just ready to give birth," Aaron said. "In any case, she's just fine, just sleeping and she more than deserves it, because the labor while short was very intense."

"Your sure she's okay?" Jonathan Garcia asked

"She's fine or I wouldn't have left her side," Aaron said. "I would like her to sleep as long as possible and all of you can see her probably tomorrow."

"There's no need to worry our kind give birth easily," Kristin reminded her mate. "I'll just go up and see her right quick if you don't mind Aaron. I won't wake up because you're right she needs to sleep.

"Of course, you're welcome to," Aaron said, understanding a parents concern, even though Penelope was almost 40 and an adult. Still, you would never stop worrying about your children until you were dead, not the parents that truly loved their kids anyway.

Kristin disappeared out of the living room and headed upstairs.

"I'm so happy to finally get some grandchildren from Penelope," Jonathan said, as he cradled one of his newest grandsons in his arms. "Oh, we have grandchildren aplenty, but we certainly didn't have any from Penny. She's had a hard time finding happiness and I'm glad she finally met you."

"I'm glad I met her too," Aaron said. "She's the light of my life."

"That's been obvious ever since we met three months ago," Jonathan said smiling. "Kristin and I were certainly happy when we heard she had finally found someone to settle down with, to have children with, to love."

Kristin came back then and nodded Jonathan to indicate that their daughter was just fine just sleeping rather heavily. She took the little boy out of Jonathan's arms and held him gently, kissing his forehead. "You're certainly a cutie pie."

It was clear that Kristin was already in love with her newest grandchildren, which made everybody else in the room smile, because that was the way it should be.

"So do you and Penelope intend to have more?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, we we're planning on it, as we both want to large family," Aaron answered. "The doctor that Penelope went to see told her that she's likely to have quads again because she has the body for it, so I suspect that we'll have the same thing next time. In any case, we plan to take what comes and only when we've decided we've had enough will I have an operation. We've already agreed that when she's 45 is when she'll stop having children."

"Well then, the two of you are going to have the large family you both want since that's nine years away," Kristin smiled.

"Yeah, we know," Aaron grinned. "Both of us might wish that we had met sooner, but we didn't. Besides, in nine years she has time to get pregnant 4, possibly 5 more times and that will give us at least 20 children if she has quads every time and that will be more than enough. We'll certainly be busy for the next 30 years."

"Something that you're looking forward to," Dave smiled.

"Oh, absolutely," Aaron grinned and everybody could tell that he truly was looking forward to it and no one present could blame him.

~~~Healed Hearts~~~

Epilogue

5 years later

"Carolyn's dead," Dave announced quietly once he was sure they were alone and JJ looked at him in shocked.

"She's dead?" JJ asked, as if asking for confirmation.

"She is," Dave said.

"How did she die?" JJ asked looking solemn, but also a little relieved.

"She hung herself," Dave said, as he simply held the love of his life who had rushed into his arms at the news.

"I can't say I'm sorry," JJ said finally sniffling a little, her face buried in Dave's neck. "I thought I would feel something when she was finally dead, but I don't feel anything, not even relief that she can no longer cause anymore trouble or do anything to hurt us or our kids."

"I'm not surprised, as you really didn't know her and after what she did, even if that was through those two thugs..." Dave said quietly, even as he rubbed gentle, soothing circles on her back. "I truly believe that the Carolyn I knew years ago would never have done what she did, attacking a woman she had never met just to get back at me. I have to believe that she had some kind of psychotic break like happens sometimes or maybe she just went temporarily insane. I just can't believe that the woman I originally knew would hire thugs to attack someone she'd never met, much less done her any harm."

"Perhaps, as you suggested she had some kind of psychotic break, as that happens even to our kind," JJ said, "but also you have to remember that even an Omega can feel like they've been wronged enough to feel that they need revenge on that person. I know most of the time Omegas are mostly sweet and gentle, but we still have feelings and they can be hurt by the actions of someone. As I've told you before what you did to Carolyn was only right but proper, but we both know that she didn't see it that way, just as most Omegas wouldn't have in the same circumstances. I still believe it was mostly being shunned over the last few years that made Carolyn finally want to take revenge, as I suspect that her feelings of betrayal wouldn't have been anywhere near as strong if not for the way that every single one of our kind would have given her the cold shoulder, not wanting anything to do with her."

"Yeah, I know," Dave sighed. "Being shunned by our kind can often does have a very detrimental effect on the psyche just as you suggested years ago. Still, it doesn't matter anymore, not really because she's dead and therefore she can't attack our family again."

"She lived much longer than I expected her to," JJ said.

"Yeah, I know and agree. Nearly 6 years. That's a long time for one of our kind to be caged, particularly an Omega who most of the time aren't as strong mentally as Alphas. There are exceptions, but for the most part..." Dave stopped not bothering to finish his sentence.

"Omegas just aren't as strong mentally as Alphas tend to be," JJ finished.

"Not in an environment like a prison anyway, but in most every other situation they are," Dave corrected.

Dave didn't mention the years of abuse that Carolyn had put up with, she had been raped on multiple occasions by her cellmate. He had contacts within the prison that told him as much. Unfortunately, that kind of thing went on in prison all the time, and even though Carolyn had been in an all woman's prison didn't stop it. The prisoners had to get their sex someway and sometimes it was consensual and other times not. In this case, Dave knew for a fact that it hadn't been consensual, but her cellmate had been one of those big strong types and there was no way that Carolyn could have won in a fight, as she had no skills in that area. Not to mention she was a lot slimmer and tinier than her cellmate, with far less strength, even with the enhanced strength of her species to call on.

Dave tried to feel sorry for what happened to his former mate, but although he was sorry it had come to the fact that Carolyn had gone far enough past what was acceptable that she'd gone to prison he wasn't sorry she was dead, not after what she had done to Jennifer, even if that was by proxy. By proxy or not she was still equally as guilty as the thugs she had hired in the first place at least to his mind. Now that Carolyn was dead he and JJ could quit worrying that she might ignore his warnings, his threats and try to attack their family again when she got out of prison.

"She lasted much longer than I believed she would, and now that she's dead we can put that chapter in our lives behind us completely and just forget," Dave said.

"I hate to say this, but I'm glad she's dead, as I always worried that when she got out of prison for good behavior or at the end of her stint that she'd attack one of the children, despite your warnings and threats," JJ said.

"I don't think she would've gone that far, but even if she would have it's a moot point, since she's dead," Dave said.

"Yeah, it is," JJ said. "It relieves my mind that she can no longer possibly attack any of us in her need for revenge, since that can be a powerful motive."

The two were silent thinking of what had happened more than five years ago now. JJ cuddled into Dave's arms something she could do easily now as she had just given birth to last children she was going to have more than year ago. She'd had triplets every time so they had gotten those dozen children that she and Dave had discussed when they had first met and with Henry and Michael that made a pretty full house. They had precisely one guestroom, because Dave had hired another nanny to help Ruth out just as promised, which made 18 people who lived in the house and one of the others had been turned into an office.

JJ was actually sorry that she and Dave weren't going to have anymore children, but they would've had to build on if they had done that and the two of them had agreed that 12, plus the two she'd had before they met was plenty for them to deal with.

As for their good friends the Hotchners they were still having children, but then they hadn't met until nearly two years later then she and Dave had. Penny was in the middle of her fourth pregnancy and was going to give birth any day now. So far Aaron and Penny had had quads every time and they were going to have the same again.

"What are you thinking?" Dave asked quietly.

"I was actually thinking about Aaron and Penny and how Penny's very close to giving birth again," JJ answered honestly.

"Well, that's not what I was expecting," Dave smiled.

"I'd much rather think about pregnancies and babies then think about a woman who was delusional at the very least," JJ said. "I can't think about myself getting pregnant considering that you've already had an operation to prevent us from having anymore and I'm only 35."

"We agreed on a dozen, bella and that was accomplished in just four different pregnancies since you had triplets every time," Dave reminded her.

"I know and I'm not regretting that decision at all as we're busy enough," JJ said. "I simply meant that I'd rather think about that type of thing then think about your former mate's actions."

"Yes, I agree thinking about babies is much more pleasant to contemplate then about a woman who did her best to have you killed," Dave said and tightened his embrace when JJ flinched a little.

Dave cursed himself silently and dropped the subject as they had said everything that needed to be said.

"So Penny should give birth soon," Dave said changing the subject.

"Yeah, in fact, any day now," JJ grinned appreciating Dave's efforts to take her mind off Carolyn. "You think we have a lot of children just look at Aaron and Penny, this will be numbers 13 through 16 for them if you don't count the four that Aaron had before they met."

"And I believe they intend to get pregnant at least once more," Dave said, "which will make 24 for them."

"Yeah, remember they agreed to get pregnant up until Penny was 45 and she has time to get pregnant one more time, maybe even two more if they decide to go that far, since she's 42 now," JJ said.

"I would think 24 would be enough for anybody but to each their own," Dave said.

"They might just decide to stop after one more pregnancy in another year, year and a half," JJ said.

"They could and who knows they might," Dave agreed glad to see that JJ's mind was off what he'd told her.

He'd had to tell her, as there was no way he could have kept such information from her, because she probably would've heard about it some other way and she would have been hurt that he had remained silent on the matter. Still, just because he'd had to tell her didn't mean that he wanted Jennifer dwelling on it, so he would do his best to distract her. No, he'd rather her concentrate on looking after the children and doing her daily routine. With 14 children in the house she would soon put what happened to Carolyn at the back of her mind at least before she eventually just forgot about it.

"Still, if Aaron and Penelope can handle that many children more power to them," JJ said.

"They have a ton of help, as Aaron has family that lives in the area," Dave reminded her.

"Yeah, that's true, while our only family that lives here is my mother," JJ said.

"Still, your mother has been a godsend and absolutely tireless," Dave said admiringly. "I'm not exactly how she does all she does for our family."

"That's just mom for you," JJ laughed. "Personally, I think she needs to find another mate, one that's the same age as she is."

"Or at least someone that she has a steady relationship with at least. She wouldn't even have to worry about getting pregnant, because she's to old for that now," Dave agreed. "If anybody deserves that it's your mother for all she does. However, she at least has family around that she sees frequently and that's something anyway."

"I don't think she's likely to get into even a steady relationship, much less mate with anyone, as she's still mourning my father," JJ said.

"Yeah, your father did die awfully young, but it happens," Dave sighed.

"Yeah, I still miss him sometimes," JJ said. "I have to admit that Michael in particular reminds me of him and so does Anthea sometimes, but the rest are to young for me to figure out who they remind me of."

"I believe that Anthea is going to be an Alpha much like me and probably Michael too," Dave said. "It's too soon to tell for sure of course, but they both certainly have the attitude of one. Anthea anyway reminds me a lot of me when I was that age."

"There is bound to be at least one Alpha in every set of triplets we've had," JJ said, reciting what she knew by heart.

"Yes, that's usually the way it works, though sometimes you get to two Alphas and one Omega," Dave said.

"Or even all three are Alphas, but any multiples from the same birth are never all Omegas," JJ said.

"No, you have to have someone to lead the pack as that's the way our race has always been, even if you do get two or even three Alphas from one birth, one is always the leader while the others would be considered subservient to the one with the stronger personality, but would be Alphas when they were on their own. That's the way it's always worked for our species," Dave agreed.

"I know, and you're right I think Anthea at least is going to be a very strong Alpha while I'm not sure about the other two," JJ said.

"I think Astra will end up being an Alpha to, but she will likely be subservient to Anthea's much stronger personality, but as for Ariadne, I'm thinking she'll be in Omega like you, but it's still years, before we'll know for sure," Dave said.

"When they develop or don't develop a mating gland," JJ said understanding what Dave was implying.

"Exactly, so it'll be years before we know whether we're right or not," Dave said. "Still, sometimes you can tell by their personality growing up, not always, just most the time."

"It's hard to believe that Henry is nearly 13," JJ sighed, thinking of her oldest son.

"Yes, and we'll soon know if he's going to be an Omega on Alpha because he's nearly at that critical age," Dave said.

"I'm guessing Omega actually, like me," JJ said.

"That's what I think too, but we'll see in another six months," Dave said. "As for the rest of our children it's going to be a few years before we know for sure one way or the other."

"Yeah, but Michael's only about three years younger than Henry so that time will pass fast," JJ said.

"Why don't we order in tonight instead of you cooking," Dave suggested suddenly, thinking that Jennifer needed a night of from cooking for so many as it always took awhile with so many to feed, even with his help.

"A night off from cooking? That sounds wonderful," JJ said without arguing. "We'll still have to feed the children too young for pizza or whatever it is we're going to get."

"Still, that's a lot less work for both of us and for Ruth then cooking for the whole horde," Dave said. "The kids will love the special treat, since they don't get to eat takeout too often."

"No, we don't because eating out is so expensive, especially when you have so many children, but every once in awhile if you can afford to, it certainly doesn't do them any harm," JJ said.

"Why don't we just make it pizza, since all the kids old enough to eat it, love it," Dave smiled.

"Sounds like a fine idea," JJ laughed, as she kissed him passionately. "I love you and I don't tell you that often enough."

"You tell me every day how much you love me, even if it's not in words," Dave told her gently with a tender look in his eyes. "I love you too and I will for the rest of my life."

JJ simply cuddled into a mate's arms perfectly content to remain there for the next few hours.

"I suppose we had better order those pizzas, although we'll probably need about 20 of them the way our children eat."

"Well, what we don't eat tonight can be put in the fridge and it'll be gone in a week or less," Dave said.

"That's one thing I won't miss about being pregnant and that's the fact that I was eating nearly constantly the last few weeks," JJ said suddenly. "My appetite is now back to normal and will stay that way."

"That's true," Dave laughed thinking of how much they had spent on food when JJ was pregnant, not that he had minded the cost since keeping a pregnant female satisfied was important and he had wanted the children she was carrying to be healthy. Now though there wouldn't be so much money spent on food that they weren't having anymore kids.

"That's one thing we'll save on now and that's food," JJ said with eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Dave chuckled. "I didn't mind the cost, but still our food bill has certainly dropped now that I've had myself permanently fixed."

JJ chuckled right along with him, because she had been an enormous pig whatever she was pregnant, which was often. She hadn't seemed to be able to help herself from eating three even four times the amount she normally did at every meal in the last few weeks of pregnancy, but since Dave had already ordered her not to stint herself if she was still hungry just in case she was thinking about it she hadn't. She had often wondered where she had put it all, but she hadn't stopped eating until she actually felt full and Dave had definitely approved of that she remembered.

"Well, let's go tell the kids the good news that they are getting pizza tonight," JJ said smiling

"You do that while I order. I know what everybody likes on that pizza by now," Dave suggested and JJ nodded.

The last thing JJ heard was Dave ordering 20 pizzas as she left their bedroom, so she could tell the kids the good news. She knew very well that there would be cheering of epic proportions when she told the older kids that were able to eat solid food that they were having a pizza night, as that wasn't something that happened very often. Every couple of months though it didn't do the kids any harm to have pizza for a few days, as there would certainly be leftovers that would be gone in no time.

JJ headed downstairs where she knew that most of the kids would be watching the TV or playing games in the room they had set aside to do so, a kind of activity room.

JJ smiled all the way downstairs knowing that her life had changed for the better when she met David Rossi at the racetrack and now she had a mate she loved deeply and completely and 14 kids that she loved very much.

Life simply couldn't get any better than it already was.


End file.
